From Heaven To Hell
by Words of the Moon
Summary: (Complete)"I am pregnant.", those were the words he wanted to hear. Those were the words that made him reach the sky. But, instead of getting wings and fly, he went straight to hell. Sorato
1. Jun Motomiya

**Disclaimer:** Do I really look like I own Digimon? Don't think so. But I own every caracter you don't know (like Aoshi, though he's not important in this story)

  


**Summary: **'I am pregnant.', those were the words he wanted to heard. Those were the words that made him reach the sky. But, instead of getting wings and fly, he went straight to hell. *Sorato*

  


**Important note: **People, though I always try my best to write a proper fic, I can't forget english is my second language and, due to that, I do lots of mistakes so, don't yell at me for not warn you before you start reading. However, I hope you like it, despite of the mistakes I can do.

  


**From Heaven To Hell**

  


**Chapter 1**: Jun Motomiya

  


"Isn't he beautiful?" Mimi asked, with a smile  
  


"Another brown haired for the family." Sora joked  
  


"Hey!" Tai exclaimed, indignatly "Do you have something against brown haired people?"  
  


"Me?" Sora asked, pointing to herself "Of course not. Besides, brown is better than pink."  
  


"Here here." Kari said, while TK put a arm around her waist  
  


Gently, Mimi picked her son up, and looked at her friends:  
  


"I believe Aoshi loved to hear that, Sora." she said, rocking her baby. While she was doing that, Aoshi was looking at her with his big brown eyes, and a small smile on his face  
  


"Well, it's true, isn't it Matt?" the auburn haired girl asked, smiling  
  


"Absolutely." Matt answered, before looking at Mimi "Just hope he isn't as hungry as his father, or there will be problems."  
  


"Hey!" Tai exclaimed indignatly, and everyone started laughing:  
  


"Well, it's better go." Sora said, looking at Matt  
  


"So soon?" Mimi asked, putting Aoshi on the cradle  
  


"Well, we do have to work, ya know?" Matt asked, with a smile

  


"Ok, but promise you'll come soon." Mimi said and Sora rolled her eyes:  
  


"Mimi, we're not moving to other country, we're just going home. But, we promise."  
  


Matt nodded while Mimi smiled:  
  


"Bye!" Matt exclaimed, before he and Sora walked through the front door.  
  
~*~

  
Since they had entered home, Sora knew something was wrong. And she knew what it was. Now, her only doubt was of she should talk with him:  
  


"Sora..." Matt started. _'No, he'll do that.'_ Sora thought as she sat on the couch, while Matt sat on a chair "Can I make you, a question?"  
  


"Sure." Sora answered, looking at him  
  


"Well...hum...we have been together since we were younger, we started dating on the the end of High School, we married right after universiy and now, four years after being husband and wife we..."  
  


"Stop rambling, Matt." Sora interrupted "Just ask me."  
  


Matt looked right into Sora's eyes, and took a deep breath:  
  


"Don't you want to...er...have children?"  
  


"Of course I do!" Sora exclaimed, after some seconds "I want to have a child, since I can remember!"  
  


"Then...why?" Matt asked, still looking at her eyes "It's not for lack of trying...I think."  
  


"I don't know." Sora answered, looking down  
  


"Don't you love me?" Matt asked and Sora looked at him, on the same second:  
  


"What?" she asked, confused "Of course, I love you." and everything went silence "Do you love me?" Sora asked, in a whisper  
  


"More than my life." Matt replied  
  


Sora closed her eyes:  
  


"Maybe there's a problem, we don't know about." she started, quietly "Maybe, it's a problem with me."  
  


"What do you mean?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow "Do you know something, I don't?"  
  


"No." Sora answered, opening her eyes "I'm just thinking." she took a deep breath and licked her lips "Will you love me less, if..."  
  


"No." Matt interrupted raising of the chair, and kneeling in front of her "I'll love you, no matter what."  
  


When Sora looked at him, with her ruby eyes full of tears, Matt felt his heart squeezing:  
  


"Then, why do I feel like I'm losing you because of this?" she asked, quietly.  
  


Then, before Matt could answer, Sora stood up and walked out of the living room.  
  


Matt sat on the couch and run a hand through his hair, before looking at the floor:  
  


"But you aren't." he whispered  
  
~*~

  


When Matt was about to open the door of his and Sora's room, he heard a cry. A cry so rare to be heard that, everytime it came out, it would break every heart. Matt closed his eyes: he had promise himself never make Sora cry. Never. He loved her smile and her happy soul so much, that he wanted to see that happiness last forever.  
But now, he didn't knew what to do: enter or walk away.  
_'Let her be.'_ said a voice on his head _'Tomorrow, you'll talk with her.'_  
Taking a deep breath Matt walked towards the other room, with Sora's cry in his mind.  
  
~*~

  
Matt woke up and looked around:  
  


"Where am I?" he asked, before all the night events hit him hard "Sora..."  
  


Getting up, Matt pratically ran out of the room, just to bump into Sora:  
  


"Matt! Something wrong?" the aurburn haired woman asked, while Matt tried to keep steady  
  


"Shouldn't I be the one, asking that?" he asked  
  


"I was worry. It's one o'clock and I didn't knew if you had gone to work, or not."  
  


"No, I haven't." Matt answered, looking at her "What about you?"  
  


Sora shruged:  
  


"I went to the shop, but they say they didn't need my help." she sighed "Anyway, lunch is ready. Why don't we go eat?"  
  


"Lets go, I'm starve." Matt answered and both started walking towards the kitchen.  
  


However, when they were starting to eat, Matt cleared his throat:  
  


"Sora, about yesterday..."  
  


_knock knock_  
  


"I'll get it." Sora answered, and she stormed out of the kitchen.  
  


Matt looked at the divisions' door, before closing his eyes: what was happening? Why did he felt like all it was needed was a simple push, and everything would be lost? That, a simple push would destroy what he treasure the most?  
  


"Matt?" Sora called, and Matt opens his eyes "There's someone, who wants to talk with you."  
  


"Who?" asks Matt, curiosed  
  


"Jun Motomiya."  
  
~*~

  


"So Jun, what brings you here?" Matt asked, making a signal for the girl to sit on the couch. Sora had gone to the shop again, saying she couldn't stand the idea of staying home, all day, looking at the walls. However, Matt couldn't help but think that was only an excuse to get away from him.  
  


"A subject I couldn't deny, any longer." the girl answered, as she sat  
  


"Oh?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow "What is it?"  
  


"I think I'm pregnant..." she answered and Matt smiled:  
  


"That's a great! Congratulations!" he interrupted and Jun licked her lips:  
  


"And you're the father."she finished and Matt frozes:  
  


"W...what?" he asked, after some seconds "How can I be the father?"

  


Jun cleared her throat:  
  


"Remember, two months ago, when we saw each other on a restaurant?"  
  


"Yeah, we got drunk." Matt interrupted  
  


"Don't you remember anything else?" the girl asked and Matt shook his head:  
  


"I can only remember waking up here, on the couch."  
  


"Well, I can only remember waking up on a bed, with you at my side, both naked."  
  


"A...are you sure?" Matt asked, nervous  
  


"Well, I haven't done the tests yet, but I'll do them tomorrow." Jun said  
  


"I can't believe this." Matt whispered and Jun got up:  
  


"Look Matt, I just decided to tell you about this because I thought you deserved to know that, maybe, you're going to be a father. I didn't told you this for pity, or to make you stay with me. I just thought it was better for you to know."  
  


"No Jun, please, don't get me wrong." Matt said grabbing her wrist, and making her sit beside him "If you're really pregnant, I'll help you with the baby. After all, is my fault too."  
  


Jun gave him a small smile:  
  


"I knew I could count on you." she said "I'll come here, when I have the results."  
  


"Ok." Matt said and Jun got up:  
  


"I have to go now. Bye."  
  


"I'll go with you, at the door."  
  


Jun nodded and started walking, with Matt behind her.  
  


If Matt had look at her when he was closing the door, he would see a strange smile on the girl's face.  
  


"Shit." Matt muttered, sitting on the ground "What am I going to do now?"

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N: **Ok people, can you tell what you think? By the way, sorry for any mistakes in chapter. I'm trying my best here, to make a good story for you. Please, review and tell what you think *_~ 


	2. A Ripped Heart

**Disclaimer: **What do I own? Hum...all the caracters you don't know (which, aren't many) and the plot. The rest, you ask? The rest doens't belong to me.

  


**Lisa:** *waves her hands* Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank to...

  


**Matt:** What the hell are you doing?!

  


**Lisa:** *looks confused* What are you talking about, Ishida?

  


**Matt:** *crosses his arms* Like you don't know. What's your idea, of making Jun pregnant?

  


**Lisa:** *rolles her eyes* You didn't came here, only to ask that, did you?

  


**Matt:** Yes, I did.

  


**Lisa:** Than you can go back to wharever you came, because I'm not going to give you an answer.

  


**Matt:** *taps his foot on the ground* Yes you will.

  


**Lisa:** *shakes her head* No, I won't. If you want to know more about Jun's pregnancy, read this chapter.

  


**Matt:** I will.

  


**Lisa:** Good. Now, go away.

  


**Matt:** Hmph. *walks out of the room*

  


**Lisa:** *shakes her head* Ok people, I just wanted to thank my reviewers. I really hope you don't mind this chapter, much. *evil laugh* Have fun! *walks away*

  


**Chapter 2**: A Ripped Heart

  


"So Sora, how's everything going between you and Matt?" Yolei asked, while looking at one of the drawing the auburn haired girl had made that afternoon

  


"Fine, why?" the older woman asked, looking up from the drawing she was doing

  


"Well, normally you draw according with your mood and, by the black and dark blue you used for this dress, I believe I'm right when I say something's wrong." Yolei replied

  


Sora shook her head:  
  


"Everything's fine." she said "By the way, have you seen Aoshi?"  
  


"Oh yeah, he looks so much like Tai." Yolei replied, smilling "But don't change the subject."  
  


Sora made a guilty smile:  
  


"Nothing's wrong."  
  


"Right, and I'm married with Davis." Yolei said, sitting in front of her friend "C'mon Sora, tell me what's happening."

  


Sora looked down: she trusted Yolei with all her heart but what if, in the end, all her doubts were foolish and stupid? Could she really say to Yolei she believed her marriage with Yamato was ending?

  


"I'm scared..." she whispered

  


"Scared?" Yolei repeated, raising her eyebrow "Of what?"

  


"I'm scared Matt doesn't love me, anymore."  
  


"Sora, what the hell are you talking about?" Yolei asked, confused "Matt loves you, with all his heart. You know it."  
  


"But...with everything that's happening, I feel like I'm losing him." Sora said, looking at her friend "You didn't saw the look in Matt's face, when he looked to Aoshi...you didn't saw the way he talked, before we get married, about having children...you can't see the look in his face, everytime we talk about the possibility of not having a child..."

  


"Wait." Yolei interrupted, raising her hand "Why are you saying that?"  
  


Sora took a deep breath and looked at the draw she had been doing: it was a black kimono, with a huge red rose on the skirt; simple yet beautiful. 

  


"I don't know the reason but, we aren't able to have children."

  


Yolei blinked:  
  


"Have you seen a doctor?" she asked and Sora shook her head:

  


"No, I'm scared of what he can say."

  


"Sora, you know some women take more time to get pregnant than others right?" Sora nodded "Then maybe that's the problem."

  


"But, what if is something serious?" the 25 years old woman asked  
  


"Stop using 'if'." Yolei started "Sora, Matt will love you forever, even if you aren't able to have children. I know that, you know that, hell, even Davis knows that... So stop drown yourself in doubts."  
  


Sora looked at her friend for a second, before smiling:  
  


"You're right." she said and Yolei smiled:  
  


"Of course I am." she replied

  


"I know that Matt will love me, not matter what; he said it himself."

  


"That's the spirit." Yolei said, getting up "Now, lets go back to work, because I have to go home soon."  
  


"Oh, want to say 'welcome home' to Ken, huh?" Sora asked and Yolei blushed:  
  


"Don't start..." she muttered and Sora laughed.

  


~*~

  


"What did you say?" TK asked, raising his eyebrow "I'm sorry, but I think you said Jun's pregnant?"

  


Matt sighed saddly:  
  


"That's what I said." he replied

  


Matt had called his brother, after a good hour trying to digest what he had been told earlier. But now, that he was finally saying the words, he couldn't help but feel it was a lot harder than he thought:

  


"But, how?" TK asked, confused and Matt looked at him:  
  


"Two months ago." he started "I was waiting for some people from NASA, to talk about my next trip to space, but they called saying they couldn't go. Well, since I was in a restaurant, I decided to eat. Right after I ordered, Jun appeared and we started talking. She didn't seemed like the crazy fan she was, and I thought she could be a good company." Matt stopped and took a deep breath "We drank to much and...I can't remember what happened next. I can only remember awaking here, on the couch."

  


"On the couch?" TK repeated, raising his eyebrow again "What about Jun?"  
  


"She told me she remembers about awaking up in a bed, next to me. I think we had sex, but I can't remember."  
  


"What the hell made you do that?" TK asked, angry "What about Sora? Does she know about this?"  
  


"No." Matt answered, quickly "She can't know."

  


"Well, excuse me if I think this is something that can't be keep as secret." TK said, sarcastically "Sora is going to find out, sooner or later."  
  


"I want to be sure..." Matt started "I want to be sure Jun's pregnant and that the baby is mine."  
  


"You're only going to know that, after the baby is born. How do you think you're going to keep this, without telling Sora? That's impossible Matt, and you know it."  
  


"She won't find out, if no one tells her." Matt said "Please TK, don't tell her anything. First I want to be sure, and only then I'll tell her."  
  


TK looked at his brother silent, before taking a deep breath:  
  


"This is crazy." he whispered, running a hand through his hair "What you're asking me is...I don't know...impossible. What if Jun tells Sora?"

  


"She won't." Matt said

  


"How can you be so sure?" TK asked "This is Jun Motomiya we're talking about; we can never be too sure about what she can do or not."  
  


"Please TK..." Matt started, desesperated "Don't say anything."

  


"Ok." TK said, after a few seconds "But, what if the kid is really yours? What will you do?"

  


"I don't know." Matt said, sincerely "I really don't know."  
  


"Are you thinking about divorce?" TK asked and Matt looked at him, before looking at his knees:

  


"When our parents divorced, I made a promise to myself: I would never divorce. No one better than we knows how painfull a separation can be and I promised that I would never divorce. Never."  
  


"But this is different." TK started "It has a child in the middle."  
  


Matt closed his eyes:  
  


"That's the most difficult part." he muttered

  


"Are you sure that's the difficult part?" TK asked and Matt looked at him "Or, the difficult part is going to be when you'll have to tell Sora the truth?"  
  


"That won't be the difficult part." Matt started and TK raised his eyebrow:  
  


"Oh?"  
  


"No, that would be the part when my heart will be ripped."

  


~*~

  


"Matt, I'm home!" Sora exclaimed "Where are you?"  
  


_"In the kitchen!" _Matt's voice replied and Sora smiled:  
  


"I knew something was in the air." she whispered, while walking towards the kitchen. When she entered, Sora wided her smile when she saw the love of her life, cooking "Hey." she said, kissing him on the cheek

  


"Hey, how was your day?" Matt asked

  


Sora shruged:  
  


"I made some drawings and Yolei appeared there to help." she replied "What are you doing?"  
  


"Chicken." Matt replied, without looking at her

  


"Hmm, sounds great." Sora replied "By the way, what did Jun wanted?" suddenly the frying-pan Matt was holding felt on the ground, scaring both Sora and Matt, who screamed in pain when the hot object felt right on his foot "Are you ok?" asked the auburn haired girl and Matt nodded:  
  


"Yeah." he said "But I need to sit." with Sora's help, Matt sat on a chair  
  


"Let me give a look." Sora said, taking Matt's sock and looking at his foot "Hmm, better put some ice."

  


While Sora walked towards the fridge, Matt couldn't help but look at her back: how could he say to her that, maybe, he was going to be a father and that the Jun was the mother? Worse, how could he even say that, maybe, they would have to divorce? He loved her so much, more than he could put in words but, what if they had to? How would she take everything? _'Do you really want an answer to that?' _asked a voice in his mind and Matt shook his head mentally:  
  


"Thanks." he said, when Sora handed him some ice

  


"Now, clean this mess up." Sora said, after giving a quick peck on Matt's lips

  


"I can do that, later." the blond haired boy said, but Sora shook her head:  
  


"No, you stay there. I'll clean this in a second, and then I'll cook."

  


"Ok." Matt replied

  


"But, what did Jun wanted?" Sora asked, as she picked up a broom

  


"Oh...er...nothing much. Just asked me about the next travels to space."  
  


"Why did she wanted to know?" Sora asked, picking-up the frying-pan

  


"Hum...well, you know she's a jornalist, right? Maybe she wants to do a report, or something."  
  


"Yeah, your right." Sora said and Matt smiled:  
  


"Of course I'm right." he said "I'm Yamato Ishida, after all."  
  


Sora looked at him, with an eyebrow raised:  
  


"You're right about that." she said "There's no one more blond, than you."  
  


"Hey!" Matt exclaimed and Sora giggled:  
  


"You're so cute, when you're angry." she said, kissing him softly on the lips

  


"Oh really?" Matt asked, and Sora nodded "Let me show you what's cute." without a single warning, Matt kissed her full on the lips. He loved her kisses, he loved all about her. However, his heart couldn't stop aching everytime his lips met Sora's, mostly because he knew that he could be giving hopes to something, that could come to an end.

  


~*~

  


"Matt, I really have to go!" Sora exclaimed, giggling 

  


"Oh c'mon, you're the owner of the shop, you can be late!" Matt exclaimed, putting his arms around his wife's waist

  


"No, I can't!" Sora exclaimed "People need me there, Matt."  
  


"No." Matt replied, smiling "You're going to stay here."  
  


Suddenly Sora turned to him, with a serious face and Matt's smiles dropped:  
  


"Yamato Ishida, let go of me in this instant."  
  


_'Oh oh, she said my full name. That's not good.'_

  


"Sorry." Matt muttered, taking his arms of her waist but it's then that Sora started laughing:  
  


"Oh Matt..." she said, between laughs and the blond haired boy gave her a confuse look:  
  


"What?" he asked and Sora looked at him, still laughing

  


"You can't be thinking I'm mad at you." she said  
  


"What if I am?" Matt asked and Sora stopped laughing

  


"Then, you're really blond." she said, before kissing him

  


"I'm not going to reply that." Matt said and Sora smiled:  
  


"Good." she said "Because now I really don't have the strength to get out of here."  
  


"What about your shop?" Matt asked, as Sora sat over his stomach  
  


"I'm the owner, I can be late." she replied, before kissing him on the lips

  


"I'm think I'm turning to be a bad influence on you." Matt replied

  


"You have always been a bad influence on me." Sora replied

  


"Oh really?" Matt asked and Sora nodded "Then, what will you say about this?" grabbing her waist, Matt inverted their position 

  


"Oh, what are you trying to do, Mr Ishida?" Sora asked, touching his nose with her finger  
  


Matt smiled:  
  


"Trying to show my love." he replied, before kissing her softly

  


~*~

  


A soft knock snapped Matt from his thoughts and he looked around: he was in the living-room, with a picture-album on his legs. Looking at it, Matt saw a picture of his wedding day, next to a picture of Matt and Sora during their honeymoon. Trying to block all the thoughts of his mind, Matt closed the picture-album and sighed. However, before he could do anything, other knock made him get up and walk towards the front door:  
  


"Who is it?" he asked

  


_"Jun." _a voice replied and Matt swallowed hard: could she have the results already? 

  


With a tremble hand, Matt put a hand over the lock and stops: after opening the door his life would chance. He knew it. The problem was that he didn't knew if it would be for better or worse. _'Open the door, and you'll find out.' _said a voice in his mind and Matt took a deep breath, before opening the door, and face Jun:  
  


"Hey Jun, come in." he said. Without a single word, Jun entered and walked directly to the living-room, where she sat. After looking at her for a few seconds, Matt sat next to her "So...have you done the tests?" he asks and Jun looked at him

  


~*~

  


A brown haired man entered in the 'Defectio Lunae' and made a wide smile, when he saw a aurburn haired woman:  
  


"Hey Sora!" he exclaimed "Hey Yolei!"

  


"Tai, what are you doing here?" Sora asked, with a smile   
  


Tai shruged:  
  


"Mimi asked to come here and invite you, and Yolei to a dinner, in our house."  
  


"A dinner?" Yolei asked, raising her eyebrow "Why?"  
  


"Well, you know Mimi likes to do parties." Tai started "I think this one is because of Aoshi."

  


Yolei tap a finger on her chin:  
  


"I don't know." she started "I can't leave Akane alone."

  


"Well, bring her along." Tai said "She's only your child."  
  


Yolei raised her eyebrow:  
  


"A very young child." she replied "Besides, I don't think it's good for her."  
  


Tai rolled his eyes:  
  


"Akane can stay with Aoshi. Besides, we gave plenty of rooms."  
  


"And why do you mean by that, Taichi Yagami?" Sora asked, putting her hands on her hips

  


"You know." Tai replied "Don't twist my words."  
  


Sora giggled:  
  


"Ok. When's the dinner?"  
  


"Tonight." Tai replied

  


"Already?" Yolei asked and Tai shruged:  
  


"Say that to Mimi." he said and Sora shared a look with Yolei:  
  


"Why not?" the auburn haired girl asked "I have a couple of dresses here, we can use."  
  


"Really?" Yolei asked and Sora nodded, before looking at Tai:  
  


"Ask for Kari to go to my house. We'll dress there."  
  


"Ok." Tai replied "You're the boss."  
  


Sora rolled her eyes and Yolei giggled:  
  


"So, 8 o'clock?" the lavender haired woman asked and Tai nodded:  
  


"Perfect. I have to go now, tell Matt and Ken."

  


"We will." Sora and Yolei said, at the same time, while Tai waved and got out of the shop. 

  


Then, Sora turned to Yolei:  
  


"Lets choose the dresses." she said

  


"Lead the way." Yolei replied

  


~*~

  


The silence was killing him. Why couldn't she answer him once and for all? He needed to know:  
  


"Yes, I did the tests." Jun whispered and Matt took a deep breath:  
  


"And?" he asked and Jun licked her lips, before looking at him:  
  


"I'm pregnant." she said "And only you can be the father."  
  


That answer was enough...that answer was enough to rip his dreams along with his heart.

  


**To Be Continue...**

  


**A/N: **This chapter sucks! I hate it. However, despite of my personal opinion, I hope you review and tell me what you think. Thank you! ~_^ 


	3. Last Night Together

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, besides the plot. And the song belongs to Alicia Keys 'Goodbye'

  


**Thanks to:**

  


**mizuki no yume:** Of course you're not going to kill Matt, why should you dothat? He's just going to be a father, right? Of _Jun's _child?

  


**Anonymous: **(you've signed as ^_^) Punishment? Who do you want to punish?*hides*

  


Y**ama-sama:** Er...no. There won't be deaths in this fic (however that can change *evil laugh*)

  


**And all my other reviewers.**

  


**Chapter 3:** Last Night Together

  


"Hey sweety!" Tai exclaimed and Mimi smiled to him:  
  


"Hey, did you asked everyone?"  
  


"Yup and everyone said yes." Tai replied, nodding

  


"Ok then, lets choose out clothes." Mimi said "Better do it now, since Aoshi is asheelp."

  


"Do we have to?" Tai asked, giving his wife a 'c'mon, I'm tired' look

  


Suddenly, a cry errupted and Mimi smiled to her husband:  
  


"No, because you're going to take care of your son." she replied

  


"Can't I choose the clothes?" Tai asked

  


"No." Mimi replied, pointing to the door "Go!"  
  


"Ok, ok, I'm going." Tai muttered, while walking towards the door

  


Smiling, Mimi shook her head.

  


~*~

  


Something was wrong; she could see it...she could feel it. He was too quiet, and he seemed like a machine. He cooked, he ate, he moved everytime he needed to, but he never talked. The only word he had told her had been 'hi' and he had only said that, because Yolei and Kari had been with her, to get dressed. But, when the two girls had return home, he hadn't even looked at her. She had talked to him about the dinner at Mimi's, but he didn't seemed to listened her. True, he was in the car, riding towards their friends' home but it was a silent trip, not even the radio was on.

  


"Hum...is there something wrong?" she asked, without taking her eyes of the car in front of them

  


"No." Matt replied, looking ahead

  


"Then, why are you so quiet?" Sora asked, softly "If you don't want to go, we can go back."  
  


"No, I want to go." Matt replied, without looking at her.

  


Ok, he was talking to her, that was good:  
  


"Ok." she whispered "If you're sure."

  


"Yeah, I'm sure." Matt muttered "Just have a lot to think."  
  


"Oh? About work?"  
  


Matt's breath was caught in his throat: could he lie to her? Could he mantain a secret, what could be found in months?

  


"You could say that." he answered, after a few seconds

  


"Thinking about other trip, to space?" Sora asked, looking at him

  


"Yeah." Matt replied, softly

  


"Then, promise me one thing." Sora started, in a whisper and, when Matt parked the car in front of Mimi and Tai's house, he looked at her:  
  


"What?"

  


Sora licked her lips, before looking at him:  
  


"Be careful." she replied, softly "I know you love your job, but I hate the thought that, maybe, you may not return."

  


"Sora..."

  


"It's true." Sora interrupted, looking down "I can't help but think that something can happen to you and I'll be left alone. I can't see my life, without you."  
  


Suddenly, Matt felt like someone had punched him on his gut:  
  


"Sora..." he started, putting a hand on the girl's cheek "I'll...I'll never leave you, alone."  
  


"Promise?" Sora asked, with her eyes tearing

  


Matt swallowed hard:  
  


"Yeah, I promise."

  


Suddenly, Sora kissed him right on the lips and Matt couldn't help but kiss her back: he loved her so much...yet, he couldn't stay with her.   
  


Then, Sora broke the kiss:  
  


"Don't forget it." she said, smiling

  


"I won't." Matt whispered, while his wife opened the door and got out of the car.

  


"Matt!" Sora called and Matt looked up, to see his wife close to the house door, waving "C'mon!"

  


Nodding, Matt opened the door and walked towards Sora, who had already knocked on the door:  
  


_"Coming!" _a voice exclaimed and, in seconds, the door was open to reveal Tai with black trousers and a dark blue shirt "Wow Sora, you're stunning." he said and Sora blushed:  
  


"Thanks Tai, you're very handsome too."

  


"Hey, would you stop flirting?" Matt asked "Expecially when _someone's_ husband is around."  
  


Blushing a lot deeper, Sora excused herself while Matt and Tai started laughing.

  


"Sora!" Mimi exclaimed and the auburn haired woman turned around, to see her best friend dressed in a pink kimono, with little white flowers around it "You're stunning."  
  


Sora smiled:  
  


"You too." she replied

  


"Is it one of your dresses?" Mimi asked, looking at her friend up and down. While Sora nodded, Mimi looked closely to the kimono: it was black, and it had little white points, that made it look like the sky "I want one of those." she said and Sora giggled:  
  


"I'll see what I can do."  
  


"Let me guess, Kari and Yolei are also wearing some of yours?" Sora nodded "That's not fair! I'm the only one that doesn't have a Defectio Lunae's kimono!"

  


Sora laughed:  
  


"Don't worry Mimi, you'll have some." she replied

  


~*~

  


Everyone was dancing, talking, eating and drinking expect for a blond haired man, who was sat on a chair, looking at space:  
  


"Hey Matt." a voice said and the man looked up, to see his brother:  
  


"Hey TK." he replied, while the other blond haired man sat in other chair  
  


"So, what's up?" TK asked and Matt shruged:  
  


"Jun has done the tests." he answered, softly

  


TK blinked his eyes, confused:  
  


"Already? I didn't knew it could be that fast."

  


Matt shruged:  
  


"What's important, is that I already know." he said and TK licked his lips:  
  


"And?" Matt looked around until his eyes fall on Sora, whp was laughing and talking with Izzy, Cody, Yolei and Ken. _'She's beautiful, when she's smiling.' _he thought_ 'And I ruined everything...'_

  


"Matt?" TK called, waving a hand in front of his brother's face "Still with me?"  
  


Suddenly Matt got up, before looking at his brother:  
  


"Lets go outside." he said and TK, still a bit confused, got up before following his brother towards the balcony.

  


When they were finally outside, TK looked at his brother:  
  


"So, wanna tell me what's going on?"  
  


"Jun's pregnant..." Matt started and TK interrupted him:  
  


"I know that, already." 

  


"And I'm the father." Matt finished, as if he hadn't been interrupt

  


TK stayed silent, while he tried hard to digest what he had been told:  
  


"What?" he asked, after a few seconds "Excuse me, did I just heard you're going to be the father of Jun's child?"

  


"Keep it down." Matt hissed

  


"They can't heard us." TK replied, looking angry "What are you going to do now? Did you told Sora?"

  


"No." Matt replied, almost in a whisper "I can't."  
  


"What? Tell your wife, you're going to be a father? Or that you want to divorce, because the mother of your child, is the girl Sora hates?"  
  


Matt closed his eyes, while closing his fists:  
  


"TK, I can't tell her." he whispered and TK throw his arms in the air:  
  


"Of course you can't, but don't worry, she'll know in a few months."

  


Matt opened his eyes, and looked angry to his brother:

  


"You're not helping."  
  


"Helping in what?" the blond haired boy asked "There's nothing I can do, the damage is already done!"

  


Suddenly the music stopped and the two brothers looked towards the door:  
  


"What happened?" Matt asked and TK shruged, while the two of them start walking inside:  
  


"_Jun!"_ Mimi's voice exclaimed and Matt frozed: _'Jun?'_ he repeated _'Jun's here?'_

  


Slowly, he entered inside the room, to see Davis beside his sister, both close to the door. Sora was a bit far from the girl, and Matt quickly walked to her side:  
  


"What is she doing here?" he whispered and Sora looked at him:  
  


"Davis said she wanted to come." she replied and it's then that Tai cleared his throat:  
  


"Well, thank you for coming Jun." he started and the girl smiled to him, before start looking around for Matt. When she saw him, she smiled "Lets continue with the party." Tai completed and music was turned on.

  


"Hello Matt." Jun complimented, before looking at the auburn haired woman "Sora."  
  


"Hello Jun." Sora complimented, and then she looked at Matt "Wanna dance?"

  


"Yeah, sure." Matt replied, though his eyes were locked with Jun's. 

  


When the pair desappears, Jun smiled: she knew Matt hadn't told a thing to Sora, and she knew he had pleaded for her not to say a thing, when they shared the look. Well, she wouldn't say anything during the night, mostly because she wanted Sora to continued living her dream, before it turned into a nightmare.

  


~*~

  


"Matt, are you ok?" Sora asked, while she and Matt waited for a song to begin

  


"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt replied "Why do you ask?"  
  


"You're thinking about Jun, aren't you?" Sora asked, as if she hadn't heard his question

  


Matt felt his breath been caught in his throat:  
  


"Hum...you could say that."

  


Sora smiled, before giving him a peck on his lips:  
  


"Well don't worry, you're mine." she replied

  


_Mhmn bye bye_

_How do you love someone_

_That hurts you oh so bad_

_With intentions good_

_Was all he ever had_

  


_But how do I let go when I've_

_Loved him for so long and I've_

_Given him all that I could_

_Maybe love is a hopeless crime_

_Giving up what seems your lifetime_

_What went wrong with something once so good_

  


Once again, Matt felt like someone had just punched him, when he hearded the first words, and other punch, when Sora put her arms around his neck and her head against his chest. _'Damn you, Tai.'_ he thought _'Couldn't you have choosen other song?' _From the corner of his eyes, Matt could see Jun sat on the couch looking at him, with her hands on her tummy and a smile on her face. Closing his eyes, Matt layed his chin against Sora's head and took a deep breath.

  


_How do you find the words to say_

_To say goodbye_

_If your heart don't have the heart to say_

_To say goodbye_

  


_I know now I was naïve_

_Never knew where this would lead_

_And I'm not trying to take away_

_From the good man that he is_

  


_But how do I let go when I've_

_Loved him for so long and I've_

_Given him all that I could_

_Was it something wrong that we did_

_Because others infiltrated_

_What went wrong with something once so good_

  


"I love you..." Sora whispered, close to Matt's ear and Matt made a small smile:

  
"I love you, too." he replied, and he felt Sora smiling.

  


He was making a huge mistake by saying those words, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. Though he was going to be a father, he couldn't deny that he loved the woman in his arms with all his soul, and not even Jun was going to stop it from growing more everyday.

  


_How do you find the words to say_

_To say goodbye_

_If your heart don't have the heart to say_

_To say goodbye_

  


_Is this the end are you sure_

_How should you know when you've never been here before_

_It's so hard to just let go_

_When this is the one and only love I've ever known_

  


_So how do you find the words to say_

_To say goodbye_

_If your heart don't have the heart to say_

_To say goodbye_

  


He would tell her tomorrow, before he turned into a coward and hide the truth. He knew he would have to tell her, as soon as possible. However, despite of that thought, Matt couldn't help but press Sora against him, when the thought of her hating him appeares on his mind. Yes, he knew Sora would hate him, despite of the love she could have for him. He knew all the love she had for him, would be lost on the same second she found out Jun was pregnant and that he was going to be the father of the child. He knew, and that was why he wanted to take profit that night. He wanted to show her how much he loved her during that dinner, because he knew it would be the last opportunity he had.

When the song endded, Matt stepped back and, without any warning, he kissed Sora right on her lips. The kiss hold all the passion and love Matt could put on it, and he hoped Sora could feel it. With a soft moan, Sora started kissing him back and, after a few seconds, she stepped back:  
  


"Wow..." she whispered "Not that I'm complaining but, why did you do that?"  
  


Matt smiled:  
  


"Because I wanted to show you, how much I love you and how important you're for me."  
  


Sora blushed:  
  


"I love you, too." she replied, before kissing him again.

  


_'Yes, this will be the last night together.'_ Matt thought, while trying to memorize the soft touch of Sora's lips against his.

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N**: So, does anyone want to review and tell me how is this chapter? Please? Thank you. ^_^ 


	4. Ruby & Sapphire Tears

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me; only the caracters you don't know.

  


**Thanks to:**

  


**Yama-sama: **Please, don't cry, there's enough tears in this chapter (if you know what I mean ^_^)

  


**Savoan Locc:** Hum...thanks....I think...

  


**scorpion05: **No, don't cry, please! There's enough crying in this chapter. And...er...no, I'm not going to kill Jun. Why? You'll know in one of the next chapters. Sorry, to disapointment you. I mean, I would kill her since I don't like her one bit, but circunstances don't allowed me.

  


**Nikki1:** Ok, lets answer your questions. *clears her throat* Can't tell. Can't tell. Can't tell. The answer is in this chapter. Read this chapter. *sighs* Well, you can't find better answers anywhere. *hehe* Hope you like this chapter.

  


**Jksfaerie:** Stop the horses! You can't continue with that train of thoughts! Why? Lets just say, the signal has been green for too long (confused? you won't be if you wait for the next chapters). Now, thanks for your compliment, I really appreciated it. But, better than you? Hum...don't know...

  


**Note:** Whatever is between ~...~ means the conscience is talking (*hehe*couldn't explain other way)

  


Ok, now with the story.

  


**Chapter 4:** Ruby and Sapphire Tears

  


It was a silent night, and Matt opened his eyes: Sora was sleeping peacefully next to him, with her head turned towards him, while she had an arm over his waist. Looking to his alarm-clock, Matt sighed when he noticed it was only 3 am. Looking down, to his wife, he couldn't help but run a finger down her arm: she was everything to him...everything he could ask for. And now, after a night he couldn't even remember, he was going to lost her. He knew he was; he knew that no matter how calm Sora could take it, she would leave him and he knew she had all the right to do that. However, since the Jun's new, he tried hard to remember the night he had passed with the girl, but he couldn't: all he remembered was about being with her in the restaurant and waking up on the couch...nothing more._ 'I'm so stupid.'_ Matt thought, still looking to Sora_ 'I'm going to lost everything, though I promised I would never do such thing... How could I've been so stupid?' _Then, a thought appeared on his mind _'How am I going to tell her? I don't know how to do it...how to explain to her...'_

  


"Matt, what are you doing?" a voice muttered and Matt snapped from his thoughts:  
  


"You're awake?" he asked, looking at Sora

  


"I felt you moved." she replied, sleepy "Please, sleep."

  


"Ok." he replied, kissing her forehead "Sorry for awaking you."  
  


"That's ok." the girl replied, approaching her face from his "But rest, ok?"  
  


"I will." Matt said, closing his eyes._ 'If things would end up, this way.'_ he thought as he pulled Sora to him, slowly and gently, before falling ashleep.

  


~*~

  


Sora was already working in her shop, along with Kari that had decided to help, since it was Saturday, when a voice made her froze:  
  


"Hello Sora."

  


Turning around, the auburn haired woman sees herself face-to-face with Jun Motomiya:  
  


"Jun." she said, surprised "What are you doing here?"  
  


The woman smiled:  
  


"I wanted to ask if you have pregnancy-clothes." she replied and Sora raised her eyebrow, at the same time Kari approached them:  
  


"Why?" Sora asked and Jun smiled:  
  


"I don't think you have anything to do with it." she replied "Do you have pregnancy-clothes, or not?"  
  


"Yes, I do." Sora replied, before looking towards a black haired woman "Makoto, will you help this lady? Please, show her our colection of pregnancy-clothes."  
  


The girl nodded and, after smiling towards Jun, both women desappeared.

  


When they're all alone, Kari looked at Sora:  
  


"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  


"What? That she's pregnant? Please, who would want to be with Jun? If she is really pregnant, I feeling sorry for the child, already."  
  


"I agree with you." Kari replieds "And I'm even sorry for the man, that married her."

  


"Yeah, who would be crazy enough to be with Jun?"

  


Kari shruged:  
  


"A very crazy person."

  


~*~

  


"So, you're going to tell her, today?" TK asked and Matt nodded:  
  


"Yes."

  


"And, how are you thinking you'll say that to her?"  
  


Matt shruged:  
  


"That's it, I don't know. I mean, how am I suppose to tell the woman I love, I want to divorce?"

  


"I don't know, maybe by telling her the truth?" TK asked

  


Matt closed his fists:  
  


"Good idea TK, let me try: hey Sora, I want to divorce because I had sex with Jun and, now, she's pregnant with my child."  
  


TK rolled his eyes:  
  


"Matt, calm down." he started "I meant you needed to stick with the truth. Who knows, maybe Sora will understand."

  


"You know she won't." Matt replied "You know she will turn her back to me, and forget everything we had together."

  


TK licked his lips:  
  


"Matt, you have to be strong. Do you want to live in a lie? Do you want to creat two families, that hate each other? Because you know Sora can't stand Jun, and that Jun hates Sora."

  


Matt gave a slightly nod:  
  


"I know." he answered, softly "But, I can't lose Sora."

  


"Maybe you won't." TK started "Who knows, she can stay your friend."  
  


Matt gave a laugh:  
  


"Yeah, right, as if that's possible. I _know _I'm going to lose Sora."  
  


"And why, should you lose me?" a voice asked and both brothers turned around, to face a very confused Sora

  


"Sor...Sora, what are you doing here?" Matt asked and Sora started walking towards him

  


"I forgot a few projects." she replied "Hi TK."

  


"Hello Sora." the blond haired boy complimented, getting up "Well, I have to go."  
  


"Going to writte a new novel?" Sora asked, smiling and TK nodded:

  


"Yeah, I have a great idea." he replied, before waving "Bye."

  


"Bye." Sora replied, not noticing the look both brothers shared. When the front door closes, Sora looked at Matt, while she sat next to him "So, what was that all about?"

  


"What?" Matt asked, confused

  


Sora rolled her eyes:  
  


"The thing about losing me." she replied and Matt swallowed hard:  
  


"Oh...that..." he said and Sora nodded:  
  


"Yeah, that. Is there something wrong?"  
  


Matt shook his head:  
  


"No, of course not."

  


"Ok." Sora said, before smiling "Hey, do you know who went to my store to buy pregnancy-clothes?"

  


"No, who?" Matt asked _'Yes, that's it, change the subject.'_

  


"Jun."

  


_'Shit.'_

  


"Jun?" Matt repeated and Sora nodded "Why?"

  


Sora raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Geez, I don't know, maybe because she _is_ pregnant?" she asked, sarcastically "You know, I feel sorry for the child already, and the man...who can possibly be the crazy man that married Jun?"

  


Matt gluped:  
  


"Hum...don't know." he answered, feeling his heart tighting "Maybe someone that want's to give a chance to the girl, or something."  
  


Sora raised her eyebrow, again:  
  


"A chance to Jun? Who are you, and where's my husband?"

  


Matt shruged:  
  


"I'm just saying that, who knows, maybe Jun can be a good person."  
  


"Ok, what have you been drinking? It's Jun we're talking about, not other person. Jun is crazy, Matt, she's completely obsess with you!"

  


"Yeah, so?"

  


Sora got up, with her hands on her hips:  
  


"Ok Yamato Ishida, what's the matter with you? This is the first time you're actually talking civilized about Jun. Do you know something about this?"

  


Matt felt like someone had punched him in his gut and he took a deep breath, before looking to his wife:  
  


"No, of course not." he replied, but his voice betrayed him on the last second

  


Suddenly, Sora sat next him and looked at into his eyes:  
  


"Then, why are you so nervous? Why are you acting, like you have a gun against your head?"

  


Matt swallowed hard, before looking at his knees:_ ~You can't run, anymore.~_ said a voice, in his mind _~You have to tell her. What are you waiting for?~_ Matt took a deep breath _'You're right.'_ he replied, before looking towards Sora. Then, he froze. Sora was looking at him, confused and curiosed, with her auburn hair free and shiny and with her ruby eyes looking right at his. She was everything for him and he was going to lose her:  
  


"Sora, I...I have something...important...to tell you." he started, servously

  


"Yes?" Sora asked, putting a warm hand against his cheek "What is it?"

  


Matt licked his lips, while he closed his eyes: he would miss her warm, he would miss her sweet voice, he would miss her presence but he couldn't continued with that lie:  
  


"I..." he started, opening his eyes "Well I...I want to...to..."  
  


"To what, Matt?" Sora asked, making a small smile "C'mon, just go to the point."  
  


"I want to d...I want to divorce."

  


~*~

  


Slowly, TK walked inside the Defectio Lunae and started looking around, trying hard to find his wife. Then he saw her, talking with a costumer:  
  


"Hum, excuse me, but I need to talk with you, Kari." he says, interrupting the conversation

  


Kari looked at him confused, before excuse herself and, after TK had grabbed her arm, both walked to a corner:  
  


"What is it?" Kari asked "You look preocuppied."  
  


TK took a deep breath:  
  


"You remember Jun, right?" TK asked and Kari nodded:  
  


"Yes, she was here buying pregnancy-clothes."

  


"She was?" TK asked, paling

  


"Yeah, why?"  
  


"Did she said to whom the clothes were?" TK asked and Kari shruged:  
  


"I think they were for her."

  


"Shit." TK whispered and Kari raised her eyebrow:  
  


"TK, what's going on? Even with her explosive temper, Jun has every right to be a mother."  
  


"Yeah, but not of Matt's child."

  


"What?" Kari asked, looking completely shocked and TK started telling her everything he knew.

  


~*~

  


Everything was silent, inside the house. Nothing made a single noise, nothing dared to moved. The two people that were inside it, were looking to each other, one looking completely miserable and other looking completely shocked:  
  


"Wh...what?" Sora asked, weakly "Divorce? But...why?"

  


Matt looked at his knees:  
  


"It's complicated." he replied, softly

  


Sora shook her head, before getting up:  
  


"Why?" she asked, again "Am I a bad wife?" then, something appeared in her mind and she looked down "Is this because...we aren't able to have children?"  
  


"No." Matt answered quickly, while getting up "This doesn't have to do with that; I told you that didn't matter."  
  


"Then..." Sora closed her eyes, when she felt tears starting to appear "Why?"

  


Matt looked to the floor:  
  


"I can't tell you." he replied and tears started to fall down Sora's cheeks. Matt closed his fists, when he notices them: he felt his heart breaking, at the site. It was very rare to see Sora cry but, everytime she did it, Matt could almost say her tears looked like rubys.

  


"That's funny." she started, not caring about her tears "You just told me you want to divorce, and you don't want to say why. Ok, that's fine, but I want to know!"  
  


"It's...complicated." he repeated. He couldn't say the truth, he wanted to but the words didn't wanted to come out

  


"It's not complicated, I only need a damn answer!" Sora almost yelled "I want to know, what I did wrong for you to want to divorce!"  
  


Suddenly Matt grabbed her arms; he already had his eyes tearing but he didn't wanted to shed his tears; he needed to be strong:  
  


"You didn't do anything wrong." he said, through his teeth "It was me; I did everything wrong."  
  


Sora closed her eyes for a second, before looking at him again:

  


"Then...why?" she asked, weakly "I can't lose you; I can't live without you."  
  


Matt took a deep breath, but many tears had already found their way down his cheeks. Now, ruby tears were falling at the same time has sapphire tears showed how much Matt hated that situation:  
  


"I'm going to speak with my lawyer." he said, taking his hands off his wife's arms "He'll take care of our divorce."  
  


"No..." Sora started, softly "You can't leave me..."  
  


"I'll come back, to grab my things." Matt finished, before walking out of the living-room.

  


"Don't...please..." Sora begged but, when she hears the front door close, she knew she had lost him. Then, she kicked a pillow that had fallen from the couch "_Why?!_" she yelled, before falling on the ground, pulling her knees against her chest and laying her head againts her knees. It had been in that position, that Kari and TK had found her.

  


~*~

Matt knocked on the door, right after he had cleaned his tears with his hand: his heart was broken, his body ached and, everytime he closed his eyes, he would see Sora in her most vunerable form: _'I'm sorry...I really am...'_

Then the door was open, to reveal Jun Motomiya with a huge smile on her face:  
  


"Welcome to your new home, Matt."

  


**To Be Continue...**

  


**A/N:** Don't kill me! Please, I'm to young to die! *laughs nervously* Hum...if you're not thinking about a way to kill me, please, review and tell me everything you think. Thank you! 


	5. The Moon Comes Out

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own a thing. Only the characters you don't know.

  


**Thanks to:**

  


**Nikki1:** Understand? Er...I'm wouldn't be so sure, about that.

  


**Slightly Upset:** Remember, this is a Sorato, ok? Do I look like someone that likes Jun? Don't think so. Now, about the baby...that's other story.

  


**windedlove:** Well, Matt is going to talk with Sora in this chapter, I just don't know if you'll like the subject. Oh, and your language is excused ^_~

  


**scorpion05: **Well, first of all, thank you for not thinking about my death but, sorry, Jun can't die (at least not in this story. Believe me, it's not because I don't want to but, something superior doesn't let me). Now, about Sora finding the truth; read this chapter and, about Matt knowing if the kid is his? Well, let's say he's acting like a blond here. Oh, and about this being complicated? Lets just say, it's going to get worse.

  


**Yama-sama:** First of all (and because I can't remember if I had done this already) I want to thank you for putting me in your favourite author's list. It means a lot to me. Now, about Sora killing Jun, sorry, no can do. And I can't tell you if Jun's faking or not. Sorry. And, about the child being Taichi's? Well, excuse me, but he's married with Mimi; he would never do that (at least, I don't think so. Hum...).

  


**Reviewer:** No, I don't enjoy to see you cry...I enjoy to see you shed 'rivers' *hehe* Thank you, for your words and I'll try to update more often. Now, about posting this in your site, sure you can do it *but* with one condition, tell me when it's done, ok?

  


**Important note:** People, I'm sorry but I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter. I have been in front of the computer for to long and my eyes are starting to complain; some days ago I awaked with them all red and I had to stop coming to my computer (haven't come here for almost a week, now). I'll try to post the next chapter on monday, but I can't promise anything. Now, if you want me to mail you about the new chapter, tell me your e-mail on your review. Thanks for the attention. 

  


Now, the story...

  


**Chapter 5:** The Moon Comes Out

  


TK had already phoned to Tai, Izzy, Joe and Ken begging for them to come quickly to his house. Kari was sat besides Sora, that was still crying and mumbling things, trying hard to calm her friend, but nothing was working:  
  


"Please Sora, calm down..." Kari whispered

  


"I...can't..." Sora answered, between sobs "I...I can't understand...every... everything was fine and th...then...he wanted to div...divorce..."

  


It was then that TK walked inside the living-room and Kari looked at him:  
  


"Are they coming?"  
  


TK nodded, before kneeling in front of his long and special friend:  
  


"Sora, please, calm down, everything will be fine." he said and Sora looked at her, with her eyes all red and puffy and tears still falling down her pale cheeks:  
  


"Yo...you knew..." she whispered and TK nodded:  
  


"Yes."

  


"Why...why didn't you tell me?"

  


"Because Matt wanted to do it, by himself." TK replied "He wanted to be the one to tell you, and I respected him."

  


"But...why?" Sora asked, before being cut by a hiccup "I mean...I don't kn...know why he wa...wants to divorce."  
  


TK hung his head down, before taking a deep breath:  
  


"I'm sorry Sora, I can't tell you. All I can say is that my brother loves you."  
  


Those seemed to be wrong words, since Sora started crying again and Kari sent a deadly look towards her husband. However, before TK could ask what he had done wrong, the bell rang and he got up.

  


"Sora..." Kari started at the same time Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Ken and Yolei entered on the room, along with TK:  
  


"Sora!" both Mimi and Yolei exclaimed, running towards her friend "What's wrong?"

  


"Matt..." the auburn haired girl muttered and Tai raised his eyebrow:  
  


"What did he do?" he asked and Sora looked at him, after taking a deep breath:  
  


"He wants to...he wants to divorce." she replied and, suddenly, every single mouth was hung open except for Kari and TK's

  


"What?" Mimi asked, being the first to recover "Why?"  
  


Sora looked at her knees, while a few more tears felt down her cheeks:  
  


"I don't know." she whispered

  


"What the hell is wrong with him?" Tai asked, in anger "Why the hell does he want to divorce you? Is he crazy? Where is he? Tell me where is he, because I want to give him a piece of my mind!"

  


"I don't know." Sora replied, still in her soft voice "He just got out of home, saying he would grab his things later."  
  


Izzy looked at TK, with an eyebrow raised:  
  


"Do you know, why Matt left?"  
  


TK nodded:  
  


"Why?" Tai asked "Tell me!"  
  


"I'm not going to tell you." the blond boy replied, shaking his head "Sorry, but I can't."  
  


"Tell me!" Tai exclaimed, grabbing TK by his colar

  


"Tai, stop!" Mimi exclaimed, getting up and put a hand over her husband's arm "There's no need for violence; if TK doesn't want to tell us, leave him."  
  


"But..." Tai started but Mimi put her hands, on her hips:  
  


"Let him go."  
  


Sighing, Tai lowered his hands, before looking at TK:  
  


"Sorry."

  


"That's ok." TK replied and Yolei looked at Sora:  
  


"You said Matt wants to divorce you." she started and the auburn haired woman nodded "And you don't know why?" Sora shook her head and Yolei licked her lips "Sora...er...did you had any kind of conversation, before Matt tell you that?"  
  


"We were talking about Jun." Sora replied and everyone looked at her, confused

  


"Jun?" Izzy asked and Sora nodded:  
  


"I was telling him, Jun had gone to my store buy pregnancy-clothes."

  


"What?" Joe asked and Kari nodded:  
  


"Yup, I was there."

  


"Were them for her?" Mimi asked and Kari nodded:  
  


"At leats, I think so."  
  


Suddenly, Sora looked to her friends:  
  


"Matt was talking about Jun in such civilized way, I thought he had been drinking." she said and Tai raised his eyebrow:  
  


"Matt talking civilized about Jun? Ok..." however, he stopped when he noticed the stare he was recieveing from Mimi

  


"What are we going to do now?" Ken asked

  


Without a single warning, Sora got up and ran out of the living-room, towards the bathroom:  
  


"I'll go." Kari said, before following her friend

  


When everything went silent, Mimi looked at TK, with her hands on her hips:  
  


"Ok mister, tell us everything you know."  
  


"I told you, I can't say a thing." TK replied and Mimi narrowed her eyes:  
  


"Don't push it buddy, and talk."  
  


"I would do what she's saying, if I were you." Tai whispered and TK sighed.

  


~*~

  


"Do you want to eat?" Jun asked and Matt shook his head:  
  


"No."  
  


"Do you want to take a bath?"  
  


"No."  
  


"Wanna sleep?"

  


"No."  
  


Jun rolled her eyes:  
  


"What's the matter with you?"

  


Matt looked at her:  
  


"Nothing, absolutely nothing." he replied "After all, I just said to my wife I want to divorce her, without saying why!"

  


Jun put her hands over her hips:  
  


"Well, that was your decision, I told you I didn't wanted your pity! You decided to leave her, because you wanted to!"

  


"I left Sora, because of the baby you're carrying!" Matt exclaimed, getting up from the floor "I left everything I loved and cared, because of a stupidity!"  
  


"This baby is not a stupidity but, if you think it is, there's a easy way to put an end in this." Jun replied and Matt froze, when he understood of what she's talking about:  
  


"No." he said and Jun raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Then, decide what you want." she replied "You decided to came here freely, just like you decided to divorce Sora freely. Don't blame me, just because I said you were going to be a father."

  


Matt closed his fists:  
  


"I did, what I had to do." he said and Jun licked her lips, before putting her hands on his face:  
  


"Then, stop worrying." she replied, softly "Everything will be ok."

  


Slolwy, Jun kissed him on the lips, before hugging him. Due to the fact Matt was completely disgusted by the kiss, he didn't notice the small smile on Jun's face. Closing his eyes, Matt pictured Sora in his mind and gave a small smile: _'I miss you, already.'_

  


~*~

  


The day had come shining and warm, the birds were singing and flying with joy while, inside and appartment, a girl was sat on the cold floor of the bathroom, with other girl besides her:  
  


"Sora, you need to eat." Kari said "You haven't ate anything, since we came from your home."  
  


"I can't." Sora replied "I can't."  
  


"But, you'll get sick!" Kari exclaimed but Sora shook her head:  
  


"I'll be fine." she replied however, a wave of naseaus made her turn her stop "I think...I'm going to be sick again..." she whispered and Kari sighed, while she tried to take Sora's hair of her face:  
  


"Please Sora, eat something, or I'll call Joe."

  


"Yeah, that's really...what I need." Sora replied, with her voice hoarse "Do I look like someone, that needs to see a doctor?"  
  


"Want an answer?" Kari asked and, slowly, Sora shook her head:  
  


"All I want now, is to go back to my house." she said

  


"Are you sure?" Kari asked "You can stay here, if you want to."  
  


"I'm sure." Sora replied, getting up "My mum must have phoned me and, I bet, she's already thinking one million of reasons for me not to be at home."

  


"Are you going to tell her?" Kari asked, while both girls start walking out of the bathroom

  


"I don't know." Sora started "She didn't took well, when my dad leave us for work and I doubt she'll take this well, mostly because I don't even know why everything is happening."  
  


"Will you try, and find out?" Kari asked, knowing that TK had already told everyone the truth. TK had told her about the way Tai had reacted: he almost started screaming and breaking things, before getting out of their house, without even saying goodbye. Yolei had been frozen for a few seconds, before she started asking how it was possible for Jun to be pregnant, while Ken tried hard to mantain her calm so Sora couldn't heard her. Izzy and Joe, on the contrary, had started asking for more information, that TK didn't had.

  


Sora nodded:  
  


"Yeah." she answered, weakly "But, I'm scared to find out."  
  


"Well, I'm here if you need anything." Kari said and Sora gave her a very small smile:  
  


"Thank you."  
  


"You're welcome. Now, are you sure you want to go home?"  
  


Sora nodded:  
  


"Yes, I'm sure." she replied, before mentally adding _'That's the only way I have to see Matt, and try to understand what's happening.'_

  


~*~

  


One hour had passed, since Sora had entered her silent home: nothing didn't seemed right, without Matt there; nothing seemed...welcome without him. Sora had pratically force herself to go inside, and start drawing some dresses. The worse part is that her dresses were...dark: she pratically used black and, in some parts, red and white. She didn't wanted to use other colors, manly because she had always created dresses according to her mood, which wasn't very cheerfull at the moment.

Suddenly, Sora heard the door being opened and she took a deep breath:_ 'I'm not going to cry...I'm not going to cry.'_ Then, steps started to be heard and, in seconds, Matt stepped inside the living-room:  
  


"Sora!" he exclaimed, surprised "Wh...what are you doing here?"

  


"This is my house too, Yamato." she replied, getting up from the ground "Or did you forget, that?"  
  


Matt swallowed hard:  
  


"No...I mean...I didn't thought you would be here."

  


Sora raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Oh? Where did you thought I would be?"  
  


"I...I don't know." Matt replied. He really didn't knew and, though one part of him hated to see her there as if she was waiting for him to come back from work, the other part was relief to see her there. Then, everything went silence; none of them knew what to say or what to do. That, until Matt cleared his throat:  
  


"Don't you dare to give one single step, Ishida!" Sora exclaimeds and Matt froze: nothing that came through that voice, could be good "Don't you dare to turn your back on me, without tell me what the hell is going on here."  
  


"What do you mean?" Matt asked and Sora rolled her eyes:  
  


"Stop that!" she exclaimed "Tell me why you want to divorce me! Tell me what happened, for us to end up like this!"  
  


Matt looked down:  
  


"I can't tell you." he whispered

  


Seconds later, Matt felt a hand under his chin and, before he knew it, he's looking right at Sora's eyes:  
  


"If you don't give me other answer Ishida, I don't know what I can do." Sora said, slowly "Just tell me, damnit! What can be that bad?"  
  


Matt felt his breath caught in his throat:

  


"I'm sorry Sora, but..."  
  


"Tell me!" Sora yelled, hitting with her foot on the ground "Just tell me Yamato, I can handle it!"

  


"No, you can't." Matt replied and Sora narrowed her eyes:  
  


"Just tell me, Ishida." she said "Just tell me!"

  


"You're going to do something crazy, if I tell you." Matt said "Please Sora, don't make me say it."  
  


"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Sora replied "Now, tell me! You're not going to leave this house, before you do it."  
  


Matt took a deep breath:  
  


"Ok." he whispered "But, first of all, let me tell you that I love you. I love you more than you can even imagine, and I would never do something that could hurt you."  
  


"Stop rambling Yamato, and go to the point." Sora said, with no emotion on her face

  


"I...Remember when you told me, Jun was pregnant?" Sora nodded "Well, I knew it."  
  


"What?" Sora asked, confused "How could you know?"  
  


"Well, you know she came here a few days ago, to talk with me."  
  


"She told you?" Sora asked and Matt nodded "Why? What do you have to do, with it?"  
  


Matt took a deep breath: she would never forgive him for the next words:  
  


"She's pregnant...with my child."

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N**: *puts her arms in front of her face* Please, don't kill me! Please!!! *lowers her arms and sees if there's any danger* Uff... Ok people, please, review and tell me what you think. Thank you! 


	6. Thunders Fall

**Disclaimer: **Hum...no, I don't own it.

  


**Especial thanks to:**

  


**Yama-sama:** *blinks* Hum...no. Sora cannot multilate Jun; Jun will not have a miscarriage and about Sora sickness, that's for me to know and for you to find out. And, yes, you're getting your hopes to high because, once again, I'll repeat: there **_won't_** be deaths in my fic. Ok?

  


**Savoan Locc:** Excuse me but, who said Izzy's not going to have an important role here?

  


**starbright sora & matt:** Hum...I can't give you a proper answer, without telling the plot. Sorry.

  


**Venursia: **Since I'm more turn to peace, I'll post the chapter now and forget the consequences. *nervous laugh* There won't be consequences now, right?

  


**Digifriends:** *blushes* Thank you for your words, they meant a lot to me, just like they make me believe I'm doing a good job. Thank you, and enjoy the chapter.

  


**Scorpion056: **Well, Tai won't face Matt in this chapter. Sorry, but I think you'll have an idea of what Tai is going to do, when he sees Matt. *evil laugh* Enjoy!

  


**Windedlove:** *blinks* 'Butcher knife'? Hum...good idea.*shakes her head* I mean, how many times I have to tell you, there _won't be any deaths?_

  


**Friendsoflove:** Ok, lots of questions but I have the best answers in the world *clears her throat*: yes; can't tell; a not such a crazy idea and that's for me to know, and for you to find out. Ah, best answers ever! *smiles*

  


**lizzy:** Sorry, I can't answer either of them. I can only say: that's for me to know, and for you to find out. ^_^

  


**Important Note:** I have been recieveing a few reviews, asking me if this is a Sorato. Well, do I look like someone that likes other couple? Don't answer that but, do you honesly think I would writte a Matt/Jun fic? Don't think so (sorry Matt/Jun fans, but it's true). This is a 100% Sorato...ok, maybe not 100%, but this is a Sorato and it will end as one. Thank you for the attention, and enjoy the chapter...

  


**Chapter 6:** Thunders Fall

  


"I'm going to kill Matt!" Tai exclaimed, while Mimi rolled her eyes:  
  


"You've said it, for 50th times now." she said

  


Tai looked at her:  
  


"Well, it's true! Why did he do that to Sora? Sora, of all people! She doesn't deserve it!"

  


"I know." Mimi started "But, we can't change the past."  
  


"Maybe not, but I'm going to change Matt." the brown haired man replied

  


"No, you're not." Mimi replied, grabbing his arm "We can't do anything, Tai, the damage has already been done."  
  


"Yeah, but I'm still going to kill Matt." Tai replied, getting up from the couch 

  


"Taichi Yamagi, sit down!" Mimi exclaimed, also getting up "And don't you dare to move a inch, you heard me?"  
  


"Mimi, I need to do something!" Tai said, but he sat on the couch "I mean, Matt hurted Sora! He hurted her, because of Jun; he's leaving her, because of Jun and he's ruining her life, because of Jun!"  
  


"He can be doing it, for the child." Mimi started "Think Tai, you know how much Matt loves Sora. You, better than anyone, knows those two belong together. I know Matt would never leave Sora, because of Jun. That would be crazy."

  


"I don't care, he was the one that decided to slept with Jun, and he's the one that decided to divorce."  
  


"TK said his brother doesn't remember anything, Tai. You can't just blame Matt, for something he doesn't remember."

  


"Are you saying, what he did was right?" Tai asked, raising his eyebrow and Mimi shook her head:  
  


"No, I didn't say that. But, it's true, many things could have happened in that night."

  


"What do you mean?" Tai asked confused, and Mimi licked her lips:  
  


"I don't mean anything." she started "Right now, I don't care about anything beside Sora; Kari called me saying she was sick in the morning."  
  


"Kari was sick?" Tai asked and Mimi rolled her eyes:  
  


"I meant Sora." she replied

  


"Oh."

  


Then, everything went silent. Slowly, Mimi layed her head against Tai's shoulder and sighed:

  


"How do you think Sora is?" she asked, softly

  


Tai tried hard not to shrug:  
  


"Heartbreak." he replied "I mean, you're right, I know how much they love each other and it's killing me seeing how everything is ending."  
  


"We can try, and do something." Mimi said and Tai put an arm around her shoulders:  
  


"Like what?"  
  


"I don't know, I just feel helpless, while Sora is falling apart."

  


"Me too, me too." Tai replied, kissing her hair

  


~*~

  


The silence was like death. None of them was moving, they stayed looking at each other eyes, trying to find something...something none of them understood. Words didn't seem to exist, just like everything around them was deaf. 

  


"W...what?" Sora asked, paling more at every second "What did you say?"  
  


Matt took a deep breath, while looking at her eyes:  
  


"It's true, the child Jun's waiting is mine."  
  


"B...but how...how can that be?" Sora asked, confused "How can she be expecting your child?"  
  


"Remember, two months ago, when I had to go met some people from NASA, to talk about my next trip to space?" Sora nodded "Well, they called saying they couldn't go."  
  


"Then, why didn't you came home?" Sora asked "I remember being waiting for you until 10 o'clock."

  


Matt shruged:  
  


"I decided to eat there." he replied "But, right after I ordered, Jun appeared and we started talking. She didn't seemed like the crazy fan she was, and I thought she could be a good company."

  


Sora raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Jun? Good company?" she asked and Matt took a deep breath:  
  


"Please Sora, let me continue." he almost begged and Sora nodded "Well...we kind of...drank to much and...I can't remember what happened next. I can only remember awaking here, on the couch."

  


Sora blinked:  
  


"What?" she asked, confused "What do you mean?"  
  


Matt licked his lips, before looking at her:  
  


"I can't remember what happened." he answered "I mean...I can't remember what happened after I got out of the restaurant..."  
  


"Are you saying you slept with Jun?" Sora interrupted, palling a bit more "Are you saying you had sex with Jun Montomiya, and you didn't told me? No, don't answer that, I really don't wantto heard it."

  


"Sora, according to Jun, we slept together."  
  


"How could you do this, to me?" Sora asked, as if she hadn't heard him. Suddenly, she gets up "_How?_ I know we can't have children, but is that the reason why you did this? Is that the reason, for you to divorce me?"  
  


"No!" Matt exclaimed, getting up "I'm doing this because....because of the child Jun's waiting."  
  


Suddenly a tear flet down Sora's eyes: _'Other ruby.'_ Matt thought, sadly

  


"I loved you..." Sora started "I loved you...why did you do this? With Jun...I can't believe it..."

  


Matt gave a step towards her, in an attempt to hug her, but Sora stepped back:  
  


"Sky...I'm sorry."

  


"Don't call me that!" Sora yelled, while tears continued to fall down her cheeks "You have no right, to call me that!"  
  


"Sora, please...I'm sorry..." Matt started "I didn't wanted for this to happen...I...I still love you..."  
  


"No!" Sora yelled, covering her ears with her hands "I hate you Yamato! I.Hate.You!"

  


Those words were like daggers against Matt's heart, but he knew he deserved them: he knew he deserved Sora's hate.  
  


"Please, Sora...I..."  
  


Suddenly Sora looked at him and Matt froze: Sora's once warm eyes, were now as cold as stone:  
  


"I don't want to heard another word, from your mouth." she said "Now it's _me _who wants to divorce! I don't want to see your face again!"  
  


Matt closed his eyes, and hung his head down: there, she had said it and it had hurt him more than he thought it was possible. He wanted to scream, to ask why that had to be happening to him, but he couldn't. However, he couldn't stop his eyes from tearing, as he looked up towards the girl he loved:  
  


"Sora..."  
  


"Get out!" Sora exclaimed "Get out, and never come back! I hate you Yamato Ishida, how could you do this to me? With Jun! I will never forgive you! _Never!_"

  


Knowing it was best for him to get out, Matt slowly starts walking towards the front door. However, when he was side to side with Sora, he stopped and took a deep breath:  
  


"I'm sorry." he whispered

  


"Keep them." Sora replied, coldly

  


The coldness in her voice, made Matt understand how serious she was about the situation and he knew that, if it was the way around, he wouls react the same way. Without looking at her, Matt got out and when she was finally alone, Sora screamed, before sinking on her knees and start crying. Never, in her life, she felt like half of her soul had desappear...never, in her intire life, she felt like someone had ripped her heart. Slowly, she looked up: there wasn't a single reason for her to keep going, not a single one. After taking a deep breath and wimping her tears, Sora got up: this was a nighmare she didn't had the courage to fight; this was something she didn't dare to face. _'And there's only a way out.' _she thought, as she slowly walked towards her destiny _'And it's the way, I choosed.'_

  


~*~

  


"Coming!" Kari exclaimed, approaching the front door. Slowly, she opens the door and gasped "Matt..."

  


"Hello Kari, can I come in?"  
  


"Er...sure, TK's is in the living-room."

  


Matt gave her a weak smile:  
  


"Thank you." he said, before walking inside the house.

  


When the blond haired boy desappeared from site, Kari bited her lip: she had seen them...those blue eyes filled with tears, right after she had opened the door. She had seen them, just like she had seen the sad look on Matt's face: _'No, he wouldn't do that.' _she thought, while slowly walking towards the room her husband was, with her brother-in-law.

  


_"You what?" _TK's voice asked and Kari leaned against the wall, right besides the door

  


_"I told her." _Matt's voice replied _"I had to do it, TK, I couldn't leave her without telling her why."_

  


_"And you left her, alone?" _TK asked _"Do you know how dangerous that is?"  
_  


Looking quietly trough the door, Kari saw Matt nodding and, suddenly, TK got up from his chair:  
  


"What are you doing?" Matt asked, while TK picked his cell-phone  
  


"No one answers." TK said, after a few seconds "Kari!"  
  


Giving a jump in surprise, Kari cleared her throat:  
  


"Yeah?" she asked, walking as if she hadn't heard a thing

  


"Call Sora." her husband said and Kari raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Why?"  
  


"Please Kari, do it."  
  


"Ok." the brunette replied, before getting out of the room

  


"What's wrong?" Matt asked and his brother looks at him:  
  


"You know what's wrong." TK replied "What do you think, Sora can be doing right now?"  
  


Matt was about to open his mouth, when a pain in his chest made him wince. Then, a voice appeared in his mind: _'To the sky, goes my soul.'_

  


"Oh, shit." he whispered

  


"What?" TK asked, confused  
  


"That voice..." Matt muttered and TK raised his eyebrow:  
  


"What voice?" he asked and Matt looked at him, completely pale:  
  


"TK, go to my house...I think something happened to Sora."  
  


"What do you mean?" TK asked 

  


"Just do it!" Matt exclaimed "Then, call me."  
  


"Ok." TK replied, still confused "Kari!"  
  


_"She doesn't answer!"_ replied the girl's voice and Matt closed his fists:  
  


"TK, go! I have the feeling something bad happened."

  


TK looked at him for a few seconds, before nodding:  
  


"Ok. I'll call you." with that, he run out of the room, calling for Kari to go with him.

  


When he was all alone, Matt sat on TK's chair:  
  


"Please, let her be all right." he begged, as he closed his eyes "I'll never forgive myself, if something happens to her..."

  


~*~

  


TK and Kari were almost reaching Sora's house, when they notice Ken's black BMW. They had decided to phone Yolei and Ken, since they lived close to Sora and Matt. They just hoped everything was all right, and Matt was wrong. 

When TK parked, both get out from the car quickly, and run towards their friend's house. However, when TK was about to knock he noticed the door was open and, after sharing a look with Kari, both entered:  
  


"Hello?" Kari called, looking around. Everything was to quiet, for them and Kari looked to her husband "What do you think, that happened?" she asked, a bit scared and TK bite his lip, before start checking all the rooms. Then, when he entered on the kitchen, he paled:  
  


"Kari." he called, weakly and the brunette walked towards him:  
  


"What?" she asked but then she gav a frighten gasp: red, all over the floor. It looked like a red carpet and, over the table, was a paper that TK picked up:  
  


"It's from Ken." he started and Kari walked towards him, though her eyes were still over the red colour "They're in the hospital."  
  


"Why? Do you think Sora...do you think she tried to..."  
  


"She didn't tried, Kari." TK interrupted and the girl looked at him, as pale as a ghost "She commited suicide."

  


Kari's eyes started to tear:  
  


"You're saying...you're saying...Sora's dead?"  
  


TK shook his head:  
  


"According to Ken, is pratically impossible for her to survive."

  


**To Be Continue...**

  


**A/N: **Ok people, other chapter done. I know, I always ask for the same thing but, please, review and tell me what you think. I really appreciated it. Oh, I'll try to post the next chapter quickly, but can't promise anything. Thanks for the attention and, once again, review! ^_^


	7. Light in the Darkness I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon.

  


**Especial thanks to:**

  


**Hoshi-chan2:** How could I make Sora commit suicide? Hum...good question...good question indeed...Hum... Oh, and about Jun faking her pregnancy? Would you believe if I told you, I can't say? Or if Matt is going to divorce Sora? I'm trying to say, but I can't...

  


**Serene Faerie:** How could I? *evil laugh* That's something you'll never know. And, yes, this is going to be a Sorato. Do I look like someone who would writte other thing?

  


**Digifriends:** You know, I could be lying...

  


**S&Smon:** Thank you for your words but, _I'm not going to kill Jun! _And about keeping Sora alive; ya know? That's kind of difficult and you really shouldn't have said you would cry, if Sora died *evil laugh* Good day for you, too.

  


**friendsoflove:** First of all, I meant to say 'curiosity killed the cat' (I mixed my language with english) and I don't think I'm going to use your plan to vanish Jun of my fic. Sorry. But, don't forget, this _is_ a Sorato.

  


**Yama-sama: **I really can't say if Sora is going to die or not and I hope this is soon, enough.

  


**starbright soraNmatt: **Of course I'm going to finish this fic! And you're right, you're one of my faithful reviewers ^_^ And thank you for adding this story to your favourites, that means a lot to me. Good reading...

  


**windedlove:** Too late, indeed. By the way, is this soon enough?

  


**tattered:** Thank you for your words, I'm doing my best. ^_~

  


**lizzy:** Can't say...can't say... Sorry...

  


**Important note: **FELIZ NATAL, PESSOAL!!! HAPPY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!!! ^_^

  


**Chapter 6: **Light in the Darkness (I)

  


TK had gone at full speed towards the hospital: while they were on their way, Kari had phoned Mimi, Izzy and Matt, though she hadn't be sure if she should have done it. Everyone had fallen into shock, when they heard Sora had attempted to kill herself, that, if she hadn't been able to achieve her purpose:  
  


"Why do you think she did it?" Kari asks softly, while TK continued to drive towards the hospital:  
  


"Kari, you know how much Sora loves Matt."  
  


"But, is it enough for a person wish to die?" the brunette asks, unsure "I mean, it's not like Matt died."  
  


TK sighs:  
  


"I can't read Sora's mind, but I can read yours Kari and I know what you're thinking."  
  


Kari looks at him, confused:  
  


"What?" she asks and TK looks at her for a second, before looking at the road:  
  


"You know that, for Sora, not beeing able to live with my brother is like she isn't able to breath. 

I think...the fact Matt got Jun pregnant got her, and she's to scared to face reality."

  


"Are you saying that, if Matt had got any other girl pregnant, Sora would have forgived him?" 

Kari asks, raising her eyebrow

  


TK shakes his head:  
  


"Iie, what I'm saying is that, if Matt had told her since the beginning he had slept with Jun, 

Sora could have taken things differently but, since he didn't told her that or the fact Jun's 

pregnant with his child, Sora took that as if he doesn't tell her the truth."  
  


"Hum. Well, personally I think Sora could have forgiven Matt if he had only slept with Jun, but 

from that to concieved a child..."  
  


"I still don't know what to think, about that part." TK starts and Kari raises her eyebrow:  
  


"What?" she asks and TK shrugs:  
  


"The fact Matt doesn't remember the night he supposely had with Jun..."  
  


"Well, it's possible, didn't Matt said he had drunk to much? He said he was dead-drunk."

  


"Well yeah, but he also said Jun was dead-drunk too so, how can it be possible for her to 

remember that night and Matt don't?"  
  


Kari taps a finger on her chin:  
  


"Hum, good question. But we can't forget she is pregnant, even if she didn't remembers that 

night, the child she's carrying is the proof they were together."  
  


"Hum...I don't know." TK mumbles, while parking his car "Lets go."

  


"I hope Sora's ok." Kari says, getting out of the car

  


"She will." TK replies, putting an arm around her shoulder "After all, we're talking about 

Sora."  
  


"That's true." Kari whispers, as the two walked inside the hospital

  


While TK walked towards the recepcionist, Kari puts her arms around herself: what if Sora 

didn't make it? What if she died? _'No.' _Kari thinks, shaking her head _'She's ok, she has to be. _

_She wouldn't leave us...not like this.'_

  


"Kari?" TK calls and the girl looks at him

  


"Hai?"  
  


"I know the room, where Sora is, lets go." grabbing his wife's hand, TK starts leading Kari 

through white halls and floors until, both can see Yolei sat on a chair, with Ken kneel in front 

of her: she seemed to be crying, while Ken seemed to be talking softly, in an attempt to call me 

her down. On the same condition was Mimi, that was hugging Tai with a grip, which made the 

brown haired boy almost look blue:

  


"Ken?" TK calls and the blue haired boy looks up:  
  


"TK." he says, while Kari runs to Yolei and Mimi's side

  


"Yolei, Mimi, daijobou?"  
  


The purple haired girl looks towards her friend, before nodding:  
  


"Hai, just a bit nervous." she replies, softly while Mimi nods:

  


"Where's Sora?"  
  


"She was in the room seconds before you came, the doctors sent her to a operation room." 

Mimi replies, sniffling  
  


"Operation room?" Kari asks and TK looks at Ken, before giving the other boy a signal and 

both step away from the girls, along with Tai:  
  


"What's wrong?" TK asks, in a whisper "Why's Sora in the operation-room?"

  


Ken takes a deep breath:  
  


"The cuts she did were to deeper, and they need to sew them up."  
  


"Oh." TK says, before clearing his throat "And...do they know if she's going to make it?"  
  


Tai shakes his head:  
  


"They didn't said a thing." he says "But they're going to take some blood samples, in case she 

took something."  
  


"What do you mean?" TK asks, raising his eyebrow "Pills?"  
  


"Or other thing." Ken replies, before looking towards his wife, Mimi and Kari "You don't know 

the condition Yolei was, when she saw Sora on the ground. I don't know how I would react 

either, if I hadn't thought about an ambulance on the same second I saw Sora on the ground."  
  


"I've called Matt." TK says and Ken sighs while Tai clears his throat:  
  


"It would better for him, not to be here." he says and TK raises his eyebrow:  
  


"Why do you say that?"

  


"Well, he's with Jun right?" Tai asks and TK nods "What if Jun wants to come here and make a 

surprise?"  
  


"Matt won't do that." TK says "He knows how much Sora hates Jun, even being in a hospital 

bed."  
  


"Well, then how you explain that?" Ken asks, while Tai points with his chin to something, 

behind TK  
  


Turning around, TK opens his eyes wide when he sees Matt walking towards him, with Jun 

close to him:  
  


"What the hell..."  
  


"I told you." Tai whispers "You know how Jun is, and how she can make everyone make 

everything she wants."  
  


"What the hell is she doing here?" Mimi asks, still with tears in her eyes

  


"Good afternoon for you, too." Jun compliments, with a small smile

  


"What are you doing here, Motomiya?" Kari asks, with venom in her voice "You're not 

welcome here."  
  


"Well, this is a hospital and I can come here, anytime I want. Besides, what can you do to me?"  
  


"Well, I..." Kari starts, closing her fists and Jun smile wides:  
  


"You can't touch me, because you know you can hurt the baby." she starts "And if you even 

touch a hair of mine, I'll call the security and you'll be off in seconds."  
  


"Why you..." Yolei starts, getting up, but Ken puts a hand on her shoulder

  


"What are you doing here, Jun?" he asks, calmly and Yolei looks at him

  


"Well, I come to see how Sora is." the girl replies "I mean, it's a shame she tried to commite 

suicide. Is she ok?"  
  


"Why do you care?" Kari asks "You're the one that put Sora here!"

  


"Excuse me?" Jun asks, confused "I was the one that cut her wrists? Gomen ne, because I can't 

remember doing it."

  


Mimi is about to walk towards her but Tai's grip on her shoulder, makes her look at him:  
  


"I..." she starts but Tai shakes his head:  
  


"You can't do anything." he says "You know how risky is, to do anything to a pregnant 

woman."  
  


Giving a angry groan, Mimi sits on a chair, close followed by Kari and Yolei. On the other 

side, Jun smirks but only Tai notices it:  
  


"Hum...Matt, can I talk with you, for a second?" he asks and Matt nods

  


"What?" Matt asks, when the two friends are far way from the group "How's Sora?"  
  


"Sora is in the operation-room, the doctors decided to sew her cuts, since they were too deep."  
  


"What?" Matt asks, palling "What have I done?" he moans, sadly and Tai puts a hand over his 

friend's shoulder:  
  


"Matt, what's Jun doing here?" he asks "Because, if we were in other situation, I would have 

ripped your skin."  
  


Matt looks at the floor for a second, before looking up:  
  


"She wanted to come. I didn't wanted her to, but she started with 'the hospital is a public place, 

I can go there everytime I want' and such so, there wasn't anyway for me to leave her at home."

  


"She shouldn't be here." Tai repeats

  


"I know." Matt whispers "Do you know how much time the operation is going to take?"  
  


Tai shrugs:  
  


"I don't think it will take long."

  


"Guys?" a voice calls and everyone looks up, to see Joe. In seconds, the silence is broken by 

questions...questions Joe couldn't answer or didn't wanted to "Please, let me talk." he almost 

begs, and everyone calms down "Ok, I can't tell you anything besides the fact Sora is under 

observation. I can't tell when she's going to wake up, and how she'll react after this but" he 

looks at Kari, Mimi and Yolei "I need your help."  
  


"Ours?" Kari asks, confused "Why?"  
  


"I'll tell you later." Joe replies, looking at her  
  


"What's happening?" TK asks

  


"Nothing's wrong, Sora's stable and we don't think things will get worse." Joe replies "But I 

think it's better for you to go home and rest, there's nothing you can do here."  
  


"I'm not going." Matt starts and everyone looks at him "It's because of me, this happened. It's 

because of my decision, she's here..."  
  


"Matt, honey, calm down." Jun says, putting a hand on Matt's arm "Joe's right; we don't have 

anything to do here." she looks at Joe "I hope Sora gets better, soon."

  


"But..." Matt starts and Jun looks at him:  
  


"Matt, lets go, there's nothing you can do." and before Matt could open his mouth, she starts 

pushing him towards the exit

  


"I'll call you!" TK exclaims, and Matt nods  
  


"TK, Ken, Tai, I think it's better for you to go home. I need the girls here for, at least, an hour."  
  


"What's wrong?" Ken asks and Joe sighs:  
  


"I can't tell you, not now."  
  


"Why can they know, and we can't?" Tai asks, annoyed  
  


"Because I think it's better." Joe replies

  


"Well, I'll be waiting here." Ken says

  


"Me too." both Tai and TK say, at the same tome

  


Joe sighs:  
  


"OK, if you want to." he looks towards the three girls "Come with me."  
  


Nodding, the three friends get up and, after sharing a kiss with their husbands, they walk away.

  


"What do you think, it's going on?" TK asks, when he notices Ken's face:  
  


"I think something's wrong here." the blue haired boy starts, and Tai raises his eyebrow  
  


"What?"  
  


"Jun. Something's wrong with her."  
  


"Nani? What do you mean?" TK asks, confused "I didn't notices anything wrong with 

that...er..."

  


"Snake." Tai finishs, angrily

  


"Well, I did." Ken replies, looking at his friends "But I'll need an expert in computers, to be 

sure."

  


~*~

  


"What's the matter, Joe?" Yolei asks "I mean...is there something wrong, with Sora?"  
  


"Yeah Joe, tell us." Kari begs

  


"You're making me nervous." Mimi says, at the same time  
  


The doctor opens an door and the three girls see themselves in Joe's office: it was very clean 

and full of books, while a small table was at a corner surrender by four chairs, while three 

other chairs were in front of Joe's desk:  
  


"Please, sit." the boy says and the three girls do as he said, while Joe taked a envelop of a 

drawer "These are the results, of the blood test we did. It's Sora's blood."  
  


"So?" Yolei asks, confused "Did you found if she took anything, before cutting her wrists?"  
  


"Well, we did found something." Joe says, slowly

  


"What?" Mimi asks, when she notices Joe palling quickly "What's wrong with her?"

  


~*~

  


After leaving three shocked and silent girls in Ken's house, Ken, Tai and TK grabbed a car and drived towards Izzy's house. TK didn't knew what Ken had in mind, but he knew it was something serious. Everything Ken did, was serious. While that, Tai believed Ken already knew what was wrong with Jun but, since he didn't had a proof, he decided to kept his thoughts to himself:  
  


"So, what do you have in mind?" the blond haired boy asks, while closing the door

  


"You'll see." the blue haired boy says, while knocking at the door "Izzy, you there?"  
  


_"Who is it?" _Izzy asks, through the door

  


"Ken, Tai and TK."  
  


A click is heard and, in seconds, Izzy appears:  
  


"What's wrong?" the red haired boy asks, while his friends stepped inside the house "I've heard 

what happened with Sora, is she ok?"  
  


"Yeah, she's still under observation but I think she'll be ok." TK replies  
  


"We came here, because I need an expert in computers to make an investigation." Ken says and 

Izzy looks at him:  
  


"What?"  
  


"Well, I think there's something Miss Jun Motomiya is hidding, and I want to find what it is." 

Ken starts, before looking at TK "And I'll need Davis' phone number."  
  


"Davis? For what?" Tai asks, when TK is about to open his mouth "What do you have in mind, 

Ichioji?"  
  


Ken makes a small smile:  
  


"You'll see."

  


~*~

  


"Matt, honey, I've done dinner!" Jun exclaims "Where are you?" Matt sighs: Jun could be so annoying. How in the world did he believed she had changed? What did he had in mind, to have such thought? _*Yeah, now look where you are.*_ a voice on his mind says _*With a girl you hate, while your girl is in the hospital.* 'What could I do?' _Matt asks _'Leave Jun, and the baby? A baby that's mine? No, I've done the right thing. I know that and, though she's angry as hell, Sora knows that too. We both know, I had to help Jun.' _"Matt!" Jun yells, angry and annoyed "Dinner's ready!"  
  


"I'm coming." he says, before taking a deep breath "Why do I have to be such an idiot?" he 

whispers, while opening the door of his room. Though he was living with Jun, he had made it 

clear he wouldn't sleep on the same bed as her and, though she was angry when she heard him, 

Jun accepted it.

  


"Finally!" the girl exclaims "Eat, before it gets cold."

  


"Hai." Matt says, while he sat on a chair: the food looked great, but he wasn't hungry. How could he think about food, when the girl he loved was in the hospital, because of him?  
  


"Matt?" Jun calls and the boy looks at her:  
  


"Hai?"  
  


Jun smiles and puts a hand on his face:  
  


"Don't think about Sora, now, she's part of the past." she says, before kissing Matt full on the 

lips.

  


_'She can be in the past, but I'll love her forever.' _Matt thinks, trying hard to ignore Jun's lips on his.

  


**A/N: **If you're not to angry, can you please review? Please? Thank you! ^_^


	8. Light in the Darkness II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, only the plot.

  


**Thanks to:  
**  


**windedlove: **You know, I could be lying. And, no, I'm not going to make an exception and butcher knife jun! (Not that I don't want to ^_~) And about what the girls (and Joe) found out? Well, you'll have to wait. And, about Ken? Wait for the next chapter. Enjoy!

  


**tiger_tigress_2010:** Less Junato and more Sorato? For now, sorry, no can do. But wait, I think you'll like the next chapters. *wink*

  


**friendsolove:** Yes, this _is_ a Sorato (is if I would writte other thing). Anway, good reading!

  


**Hoshi-chan2:** Well, a cliffhanger from time to time, is good, isn't it? ^_~

  


**Yama-sama:** *blinks* Excuse me, but who talked about 'faking the pregnancy' and about Sora being pregnant? Huh? Who? And no, no one is going to kill Jun.

  


**scorpion05:** Strange wish. I mean, kill Jun? Sorry, but I can't do that, though she _is_ a bitch (excuse the language and sorry, Jun fans). Anyway, the answers to your questions, only in the next chapters. Oh, and your grammar is great ^_^

  


**Savoan Locc:** I'm going to leave here a promise, that I will writte a Izzy/Mimi fic only for you (and all the other fans, but especially you), and I always keep my promises. Ok? Peace...

  


**Digifriends:** Thanks for your words and, is this soon enough? On, and you'll have to wait to recieve the answers to your questions. Sorry and enjoy...

  


**Now, the chapter...**

  


**Chapter 8: **Light in the Darkness (II)

  


It was almost midnight, but Ken, Tai and TK were still in Izzy's house; they were still trying to discover what Jun was hidding, though all of them had a small hint:  
  


"But, do you really think it's possible?" TK asks "I mean, we would notice it."  
  


"I know that, but a case it's a case." Ken replies "Believe me, I know."

  


"You do?" Tai asks, raising his eyebrow  
  


"Hum...I don't know, I think it's a possibility." Izzy says, while tapping on his keyboard "But 

I'll need more access to do it. _Legal_ access."  
  


Ken smiles, before tapping the red haired boy on the arm:  
  


"Leave that, to me."

  


~*~

  


Kari, Mimi and Yolei were sat on the white couch, while Akane played with some toys:  
  


"You know, I still can't believe it." Kari whispers "This just...just came to complicate things."

  


"I don't know." Mimi starts "Maybe...this came with a propose."

  


"What do you mean?" Yolei asks, raising her eyebrow "True, this can be seen as good thing 

but, in this situation? I don't think so."  
  


"Well, I still have my opinion." Mimi starts "I think this came in a good time, and that's final."  
  


Kari licks her lip:  
  


"Me too." she starts "But, I'm not lying when I say this is going to complicate things...a lot."  
  


"Yeah." Yolei agrees "And how are we going to say that, to the boys? Or Matt, for that 

matter?"

  


"Joe said it was better not to say a thing." Mimi starts "And I'll do as he said; keep it a secret."  
  


"But, hide something like that..." Yolei whispers, while looking at her daughter   
  


"Well, I don't care if it's something impossible but I'm going to keep quiet, until Joe says it's the 

right time."  
  


"Yeah, I'll do it too." Kari says and, both friends looks towards Yolei:  
"Hey, don't look at me!" the purple haired girl exclaims "It's obvious, I'm not going to say a 

thing."

  


"Ok now, does anyone knows where the heck the guys are? They said they weren't going take 

long, but it's almost midnight." Kari says and Mimi shrugs:  
  


"Well, why don't you stay here?" Yolei asks and the two girls look at her "Look, there's enough rooms and Aoshi is with Mimi's parents so, there's nothing stopping you."  
  


"Well..." Mimi starts but Yolei interrupts:  
  


"Besides we're all to tired, and I doubt you want to get out of here. Just call the guys, and tell 

them you're going to sleep here; they can come too."  
  


"I have to phone my parents, too." Mimi mumbles and Yolei gets up:  
  


"Then, call them: tell them you're going to sleep here; I bet they won't mind."

  


"Yeah, they won't and my mother is always saying she wants to be with her grandson."

  


"Well, the time has come." Yolei replies, before looking at Kari "You stay too, right?"

  


Kari nods:  
  


"As if I could get out of here, being this _your _house." she answers, with a smile

  


Yolei smiles, and shrugs:  
  


"Well, you haven't complained yet." she says "Go and phone the guys; I'm going to put Akane 

in bed."  
  


"Ok." Mimi replies, while Karo grabs her mobile phone.

  


~*~

  


Snores could already be heard, along with a quick tapping on a keyboard, while a simple bedside lamp was on:  
  


"So, did you get anything?" Ken asks, in a whisper

  


Izzy shakes his head:  
  


"No; not even in the legal way."  
  


"Well, can you keep trying?"  
  


"Of course." Izzy replies "I'm not going to leave my friends in this situation, specially now."  
  


Ken puts a hand over his friend shoulder:  
  


"Ok, but I think we should stop for now." he says, before looking at his watch "Is almost two in 

the morning, and we have to go home. Besides, I have to awake those sleeping beauties, over 

there."  
  


Looking at his side, Izzy smirks: Tai was sleeping on the ground, with a leg lean against a 

chair, while TK was sleeping, sat against the desk:  
  


"These guys, are incredible."  
  


"Tell me, about it." Ken says, smiling "But I think we really need to stop for today; tomorrow 

we'll continue."  
  


"Yeah, you're right." Izzy says, shutting his computer down

  


"Of course I'm right." Ken jokes and Izzy raises his eyebrow:  
  


"You've been around Yolei, for too long." he says and Ken gives a laugh:  
  


"Of course I have, she's my wife."

  


Izzy also laughs:  
  


"Oh yeah." he says and Ken shakes his head:  
  


"Tai, TK, wake up!" he exclaims "C'mon guys, we have to leave!"  
  


"Hum...Mimi..." Tai mumbles, rolling to his side

  


"Tai, wake up!" Izzy exclaims "TK!"  
  


"Kari..." TK mumbles

  


"These guys are incredible." Ken says, before shaking Tai "Tai, c'mon, we have to leave."  
  


"Hum...Mi...what?" brown eyes meet blue and, suddenly, Tai screams "Ken Ichioji, what the 

hell are you doing?"  
  


"Hey, shut up Tai, people are trying to sleep here." TK says, before blinking "Tai?"

  


"You're finally awake." Izzy says, extending his hand "It's time to go home, TK, we'll continue 

the search tomorrow."  
  


"Oh? Ok." TK replies, accepting the help

  


"Men, I'm so tired." Tai says and Ken rolles his eyes:  
  


"I can see that." he replies "But lets go; the girls are waiting for us."  
  


"Bye Izzy." TK says, with a yawn

  


"Bye guys." the red haired boy says, before closing the front door "This is giving a hell of a 

spin." he says, before yawnming "Hum...I didn't noticed I was this tired."

  


"Hey Ken, we're going to sleep in your house?" Tai asks, while opening the door of the car

  


"Yeah, Yolei said so."  
  


"You don't mind?" TK asks and Ken rolles his eyes:  
  


"As if I had something to do with this decision." he says

  


TK shrugs:  
  


"Ok, to your house we go!" he exclaims and, after sharing a look, the three friends start 

laughing

  


~*~

  


On the next day, everyone got up early and, while the three women went to the hospital, to talk with Joe, the three men drived to Izzy's house, hopping to find a way to help Matt and Sora.

However, the same couldn't be said when it came to Matt:  
  


"Yes, I understand." Matt says "So, you want me to pick the papers today. Yeah...ok, I'll go. At 3? Sure, I'll go but...I mean...my wife is at the hospital at the moment and...oh, I can give them back later? Er...ok then, thank you. Bye."  
  


"Who was it?" Jun asks, entering on the living-room

  


Matt gives a sad sigh:  
  


"My lawyer." he replies, sitting on the couch "He says the papers for the divorce are done, and I can go and pick them up today."  
  


Jun smiles:  
  


"But that's great!" she exclaims "You can finally say goodbye to Sora, and start thinking about 

the wedding!"  
  


"Wedd...wedding?" Matt repeats, shocked and surprise "What wedding?"  
  


Jun giggles:  
  


"Our wedding, silly." she says "Since we're going to have a child together, it's better for us to _be_ together, don't you think?"

  


Matt looks down and gives a small nod:  
  


"Yeah, I guess so."  
  


Smiling, Jun kisses him on the cheek:  
  


"Well, breakfast is ready so go eat, before gets cold." however, when she's about to walk away, she turns around "I've been thinking about the names: what about Niki if it's a girl and Kenji if it's a boy."  
  


"Yeah, whatever." Matt replies, getting up. The only person with whom he had been thinking about baby names had been with Sora and those definitly weren't the names we wanted but, in the condition he was in, who was he to discuss?  
  


"Oh, c'mon Matt!" Jun exclaims, grabbing his hand "Smile, after all, we're going to be a family soon."

  


_'And that's suppose to be a good thing?'_ Matt asks, mentally _'Oh Sora, I miss you so much...'_

  


~*~

  


"Have you thought about something?" Mimi asks, and Joe shakes his head:  
  


"Chin told me Sora may wake up any second now, but I don't know how I'm going to tell her."  
  


Kari licks her lips:  
  


"Tell her the truth." she says and Joe looks at her "I mean, she's going to discover sonner or 

later, isn't she?"  
  


Joe nods:  
  


"But...I'm certain this is going to be a shock, for her."

  


"Well, if she's going to faint because of it, better to be in here, don't you think?" Yolei asks "I 

mean...I think Sora will be shocked, but she will take everything well."  
  


"You think?" Mimi asks, looking at the purple haired girl "Yolei, Sora can be very 

temperamental when she wants to. And this is a subject I'm certain, she's not going to take 

well."

  


"I don't think we should be thinking about the way Sora's going to reach." Kari says, suddenly "I mean, we don't know what she will think, about it." she looks at Joe "That's way I think you 

should tell her, the truth."  
  


Joe looks at her for a second, and then sighs.

  


~*~

  


"Where the hell is Davis, when we need him?" TK asks, hunging off "And why must he have his cellphone ou of area?"

  


"Calm down." Ken says, looking at his friend "And keep trying."

  


"This must be the 50 time, I try to reach that guy." TK says, sitting on a chair  
  


Tai shakes his head, before looking at Izzy:  
  


"Any luck?"  
  


The red haired boy shakes his head:  
  


"No." he replies, tapping quickly on his keyboard "I'm trying my best, but I can't find 

anything."

  


Ken taps a finger on his chin:  
  


"Hum...Why don't w..."  
  


"Davis!" TK exclaims, suddenly "Where the hell are you? Huh? What do you mean, 'who is 

it?' It's TK! What TK? Oh c'mon Davis, stop playing, this is no time for jokes? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Sor..." suddenly, Ken grabbs TK's cellphone:  
  


"Hello, Davis? This is Ken! I just wanted to tell you to come back, as soon as possible? Yeah, I know you're in Tokio but this is urgent. Huh? Jun didn't told you? Matt and Sora are going to divorce... No, I'm not joking. Huh? Yeah, your sister has to do with it. How? Come here, and you'll find out. Tomorow? Ok, come to Izzy's house. Yeah, we're all here and I'll explain everything. Ok, bye." with that, he hungs off   
  


"So?" Tai asks and Ken looks at him:  
  


"Davis is returning tomorrow and he'll come here, Izzy."

  


"Ok." the red haired biy replies, still looking at the screen

  


"Do you really believe, he'll tell us what's going on?"  
  


Ken looks at him and gives a small shrug:  
  


"Who knows but, yeah, I think he knows something. After all, Jun's his sister."  
  


"What a nightmare." Tai says, putting his hands behind his head

  


~*~

  


Breath...pain...breath...pain...Each breath, it was like daggers against her heart...it hurted so much, to breath...Light, was all on her mind...darkness was all around her. Why was she feeling like this? She didn't knew...she couldn't remember...No, wait, she could remember red...blood...her blood...she could remember blue eyes...sapphire tears...and...ruby tears...a knife...yes, that was it...maybe she had achieved her aim, at least, she felt in peace... Slowly, she opens her eyes and all that she sees, is white.

  


To Be Continued...

  


**A/N: **So, is there anyone who wants to review and tell me whatever is in your mind? Anyone? Oh, and Feliz Ano Novo (Happy New Year)! ^_^


	9. Kyuryo Kaigan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, only the caracters you don't know. 

  


**Lisa: ***waves* Hi guys, look I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry b...

**Matt: ***waves* Hey people! How's everyone?  
**Lisa:** *looks at Matt* What do you want?  
**Matt: **Hum...lets see. *looks at a paper* Say thanks DiS_b_r1zA but, Jun? Changed? *laugh* No, she's still the same girl. A pai...

**Sora: ***walks in* Ohayo!

**Lisa:** *looks at Sora* What are you doing here?  
**Sora:** *looks at Lisa* Well, Matt told me to come here.

**Lisa:** *looks at Matt* Yamato Ishida, what the hell is going on here?  
**Matt: ***protects himself* Please, don't hit me!  
**Lisa:** *rolles her eyes* Oh please...

**Sora:** *giggles* Well, Matt told me to come here and thank Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever and say... *looks at a paper* Hum: can't tell, can't tell and good question. *looks at Matt* What's this?  
**Matt:** *grins* Well Sky, those are the answers for Luna Wolf's questions.

**Sora:** Oh.

**Lisa: **Hey, I should be the one thanking them!

**Tai:** Hey guys, don't forget Digifriends. *looks at the reviewer* Man, you made some questions...

Mimi: Just answer, Taichi.  
**Tai: ***nods* Ok, Digifriends. *looks at Sora* Are you blind?  
**Sora:** *shakes her head*

**Tai:** Ok. *looks at the reviewer again* About the wedding, I don't have any proper answer to give you.  
**Mimi: **And about what Joe and I found out? *smiles* Would you like to know?  
**Tai:** *laughs* Lets continue. *looks at the paper* Well Digi - hope you don't mind me calling you that - if Ken is going to succeed? Well, aren't you lucky, I think you'll like this chapter.

**Lisa:** *smacks Tai, on the head* Don't talk about the chapter.

**Tai:** Ouch! Ok, sorry.

**Kari:** *walks inside* To scorpion05, Lisa told us not to answer your question. I think you'll have to wait a bit more, to find the answer.

**TK:** *waves* And I'm happy to see you liked my little chat with Davis.

**Yolei:** *jumps inside* To windedlove. Still with the with the butcher knife idea, I see but, sorry, Lisa doesn't want to kill the Jun. I mean, what would the Jun fans say about it? She really doesn't want any problems.

**Ken: **To olivia,Lisa really appreciates your words, and she hopes you'll continue to read this fic.

**Izzy: **To Yama-sama. Yeah, Sora is finally awake but about the divorce papers? *looks at Matt*

**Matt:** *looks down* I don't think you'll like this chapter

**Sora: ***looks at her paper* To freindsolove, Lisa hopes you continue to read this. Enjoy it.

**Tai: **To Inconnu**,** Lisa appreciates your words. She says she's trying her best to keep a good balance between the adults and the kids. And she also hopes you'll continue to like this story.

**Matt:** *blinks* Er...does anyone understood what's that?  
**Izzy:** Hum...I think it's brazilian.

**Lisa:** *rolles her eyes* Olá Paula 'Takenouchi', agradeço muito as tuas palavras. Na verdade, sou portuguesa mas acho que isso não importa muito, ou importa? De qualquer forma, espero que continues a curtir esta história pois eu, estou a curtir escrevê-la. Xau!

**Tai:** *blinks* What?  
**Lisa:** *waves her hand* Just continue.

**Sora:** To Bondage *blushes* No one said such thing.

**Matt:** *sighs* And finally to courtney83, Lisa asks for forgiveness but she says there are chapters that can't have nothing new to be said or revealed. This new chapter has the same problem, except for the part of end - which promises to be interesting - *smiles* And Lisa also says she hopes you don't mind other er...'building excitement and tension' chapter.

**Lisa:** Ok, now that the guys *everyone starts screaming in happiness* have done their job, I have only one thing to say: sorry for this short chapter, but I needed to stop before I got into the crucial part. *evil laugh* However, I hope you like it. 

**Lisa & the Digidestined:** Bye!

  


**Now, the chapter...**

  


**Chapter 9:** Kyuryo Kaigan

  


"Moshi moshi? Hai, this is the house where Mr Ishida lives. No, I'm sorry but he's not at home right now. What? Oh really? Mrs Ishida is awaked? But that's...that's great! No, I'll tell him to go to the hospital, once he's at home. Hai, arigatou. Sayonnara."   
  


Seconds after Jun had hung off, the front door is open and Matt entered, with a brown envelop on his hand:  
  


"I'm home." he said, without emotion. He couldn't believe he had gone pick the divorce papers; what was he suppose to do now? Leave Sora behind? Leave his life behind, and live with a girl he couldn't stand? _'No, you have to think about the child. The child deserves a father.' _Matt thought to himself

  


"Matt!" Jun exclaimed "What did the lawyer said?"  
  


"Huh?" Matt asked, looking at her "Oh, the lawyer said all we need is mine and Sora's signatures, and the divorce is prepared. Then, we only have to do it in the religious way, since we married in a church."

  


"Oh, that's so good to heard!" Jun exclaimed, clapping her hands "Then, we can start thinking about our wedding, isn't that great?"

  


"Did anyone called?" Matt asked, trying to change the subject "From the hospital?"  
  


Jun shook her head:  
  


"Sorry, but no." she said

  


Sighning, Matt walked towards the living-room, where he puts the envelop, before sitting on the couch:  
  


"I'm going to the hospital." he said, after some minutes and Jun pratically run to his side:  
  


"I don't think you should do that, Matt." she said and the blond haired man looked at her, with an eyebrow raised:  
  


"Why do you say that?" he asked and Jun sighed:  
  


"Because Sora is still unconscious, and I doubt any doctor will let you go, see her. Besides, you need to rest a bit. Why don't you go take a shower, while I prepare some lunch? I bet you're hungry."

  


Matt looked at her, before nodding:  
  


"Ok." he said, getting up. And before Jun could say anything else, Matt walked out of the living-room. What he didn't saw, was Jun evil smile _'I'm not going to let you leave, Matt.' _she thought _'You're going to stay with me, and say goodbye to your dear sweet Sora.'_

  


~*~

  


"Sora?" Joe asked, walking inside the room. His female friend was looking at her badage wrists, with empty eyes and no emotion on her face "Sora?" he called again

  


"Who..." the girl started, still looking at her wrists "Who...saved me?"  
  


"Ken and Yolei did." Joe replied, happy to see her talking with him "Sora, why did you tried to commite suicide?" he asked, as he sat on a chair next to her "I mean, why didn't you talked with one of us? We could have tried to help you."  
  


Slowly, Sora looked at him:  
  


"Because what I have, can't be cured." she said, softly

  


Joe looked at the floor for a second, before looking at his friend again:  
  


"You know, I thought we wouldn't be able to save you, for a second." he said, sincerely "I honestly thought we were going to lose you."  
  


"That was what I wanted to do." Sora replied, looking at her wrists "Why should I keep living, if I have something no one can cure?"  
  


Joe cleared his throat:  
  


"Sora, you can't go and try to kill yourself, because something bad happened." he said "I mean, you should have thought about other things."

  


"Like what?" Sora asked, angrily "Damn Joe, you're the only one who knows how my life has been a living hell! Only you!"  
  


"That's true, but that doesn't mean you should kill yourself." Joe said, as he layed a hand over Sora's "Sora, what happened in the past, isn't the reason to do what you did."  
  


Sora shook her head:  
  


"You don't know anything." she said "You only know what happened from the outside, but you never felt the same things I did everytime the same thing happened. And now, this? Joe, I can't handle it anymore, I just can't!"  
  


Slowly, Joe got up:  
  


"And if I gaved you a reason for you, to keep going?" he asked, suddenly and Sora raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Like what?"  
  


"Friends." Joe said "And many other things."  
  


"Like what?" Sora asked "All my friends have their own lives Joe, I can't live dependent of them."  
  


"Maybe you can't," Joe started and Sora crossed her arms "but there are people who need you."  
  


"Like who?"  
  
~*~

  
"What time is it?" Tai asked

  


"5:35." TK replied, as he sat on a chair "What time did Davis said, he would arrive?"  
  


"Around 6 pm." Ken replied, before looking at Izzy "Any luck?"  
  


The red haired man, shook his head:  
  


"No." he said "Have you any idea of how many hospitals there are? And clinics? We don't know where she..."  
  


"I know Izzy, but we have to keep trying." Ken interrupted "Until Davis arrives."  
  


"Do you really believes that guy, can help us?" Tai asked, raising his eyebrow "Because I honestly doubt that."  
  


"Me too." TK said, nodding "Though Davis can be a good person, when he stops doing all those stupid things."  
  


"Here here." Tai said "That guys is very strange, indeed."  
  


"Hai." Ken said, looking at him "But he's the only who can help us."  
  


"You know, I still have my doubts." Izzy said, before shruging "I mean, do you really believe Jun told him anything? I remember they were like cat and dog."  
  


TK smirked:  
  


"That's true." he said and Tai shook his head:  
  


"I think it's crazy, to be here waiting for Davis and hope he can help us." he mumbled and Ken chuckled:  
  


"Lets just hope he can help us." he said  
  


"Yeah, lets hope, because I can't find anything." Izzy said, without taking his eyes from the computer  
  


"Oh well, I'm going to grab something to eat, is that ok, Izzy?" Tai asked, getting up and Izzy rolled his eyes:  
  


"Even if I said no, you would go." he mumbled and TK laughed.

  


~*~

  


The division was silent. Joe was looking at Sora, trying hard to see any kind of emotion going through her face but he couldn't see anything. As for Sora, she was trying hard to digest what she had been told:

  


"You can't be serious." Sora mumbled, after a few minutes "I mean, how...?"  
  


"The blood samples said it." Joe started "And the tests never lie."  
  


The auburn haired girl shook her head:  
  


"But...it's not possible." she said "I mean, why now?"  
  


Joe shruged:  
  


"I don't know, but I think that was what help you to come back to us." he said "But wait here, there some people who want to see you."  
  


"Wait!" Sora exclaimed, as Joe approached the door "Does...Does Matt knows?"  
  


Joe shook his head:  
  


"He only knows you're awaked." he said "We decided you should be the one, telling the rest." when Sora looked down, Joe opened the door "You can come in now but, please, don't make noise."  
  


"Sora!" both Mimi and Yolei exclaimed and Joe sighed: why did he even bother? 

When Kari looked at him she giggled, and only then she looked at Sora:  
  


"Hi Sora." she said, walking towards her friend "How are you?"  
  


"Fine." the auburn haired girl replied, looking at her "What about you?"  
  


"Relief, to see you up." the brunette replied  
  


"Oh Sora, promise you won't do that again." Mimi said, with her eyes tearing "Please, promise."  
  


Sora looked at her friend and sighed: it was obvious she couldn't do the same again:  
  


"I promise." she said, softly and, without any warning, Mimi hugged her.

  


~*~

  


"That guy doesn't know the meaning of punctuality." Tai said, as he shook his head

  


"Yeah, he should be here by now!" TK exclaimed "I wanna go and see Sora, ya know?"  
  


"Pacience TK." Ken said  
  


"But he should be here, already!" TK replied, while throwing his hands in the air "It's almost 8 o'clock, and I would like to see Sora today."  
  


"You mean Kari." Izzy joked and TK blushed:  
  


"Well, she's my wife." the blond haired boy replied, and everyone laughed.

  


"I just hope she's ok." Tai said, softly "I really hope so, or Matt will suffer."  
  


TK was about to reply, when someone knocked on the door:  
  


"I'll get it." Izzy said, getting up.

  


"You know, it's my brother you're talking about." TK said and Tai rolled his eyes:  
  


"So what? That doesn't mean I can't beat the hell from that guy."  
  


"Tai, I know you care for Sora, we all do, but I don't think that's beating the hell from Matt, that will things will get better." Ken said and Tai looked at him:  
  


"But I'll be feeling great." he replied

  


"Guys?" a voice called and the three men looked to the door, to see Izzy next to Davis and other man:  
  


"Hey guys!" Davis exclaimed, waving

  


"Davis, do you know what time is it?" TK asked "You know we still want to the hospital, right?"  
  


"I believe, that's my fault." the other man said, taking a step foward  
  


"And you are...?" Tai asked and Davis walked to the man's side:  
  


"Guys, this is Kyuryo Kaigan, my sister's fiancé."

  


To Be Continued...

  


**A/N: **Ok, other cliffhanger. *evil laugh* What will happen now? But, while the answer doesn't come, will you please review? Thank you! ^_^


	10. The Book Is Opened

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing; only the caracters you don't know.

  


**Especial thanks to:**

  


**horsefreak:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! ^_^ You can't imagine how important those words are for me and no, you're not rambling *hehe* And, about your question? Sorry but you'll have to wait, a bit longer. Enjoy!

  


**KaoruHimura66:** Hey! About your question, well, I'm not sure how to pronounce 'Kyuryo Kaigan' but I read it as Kíurio Kaihan (it can be wrong, but that's the way I read it). Oh well, hope you like this chapter; it has some shocking revelations *evil laugh*

  


**Yama-sama:** *giggles* Yes, it's rather shocking, isn't it? Someone who actually wants to marry Jun... And you really should creat a story, with those strange ideas of yours (which I'm not going to use on mine. Sorry). And *smiles* thanks for your words! Oh, I believe it's better for you to read this chapter slowly, there are other shocking revelations...

  


**Inconnu:** *blinks* Hum...in fact, I think you'll like this chapter.

  


**White Lioness: **Can't say if it's going to be soon, but think you'll like what's going to happen with Jun (not on this chapter, but at the end ^_~). Good reading!

  


**scorpion05:** You and your knifes, that's turning to be scary ya know? *smiles* Kidding. And about your question? You'll see what will happened, on this chapter but, beware, shocking moments are coming... *evil laugh* Hope you like it.

  


**tiger_tigress_2010: **Ok, here's the next chapter, hope you like it **but**, if you don't like cliffhangers, I warn you to be carefull...

  


**purple goddess: **What's happening to you, people? Always asking for Jun's death! I can be evil, but I'm not _that _evil! *smirks* And you talked about an unexpected baby, right? So? Where is it? I can't see one, here... *looks around* No, not a single one...

  


**Venursia:** *giggles* Yes, it's shocking to know someone actually wants to marry Jun, isn't it? *smiles* But it's true. Enjoy!

  


**Bondage:** Hum...then you'll have a lot to curse, because I doubt you'll like the end of this chapter.

  


**Hoshi-chan2: **What would be the fun if I answered that? I think it's better to wait, though we can 'die' waiting...

  


**Digifriends: **Oh, thank you! Those words mean a lot to me! ^_^ Thanks! And, as you can see, even the cold hearted people can have a chance *shivers*, but it's scary, I know. Sayonnara!

  


**Savoan Locc: **Indeed, very original. *sighs* But you can't make people like the same things you do, right? Hope you like this chapter.

  


**Paula 'Takenouchi': **Thanks for your words, but you can't stop asking for Jun's death, because I'm _not_ going to kill her...

  


**Chapter 10:** The Book Is Opened

  


"Sora?" Joe called and the auburn haired woman looked at him "I came to tell you, you can go home tomorrow."

  


Sora nodded:

  


"Arigatou." she said, above a whisper and Joe raised an eyebrow:

  


"What's wrong?" he asked and Sora licked her lips:

  


"Nothing." she said but Joe knew she was lying:

  


"Well, if you don't want to tell me that's fine but, keeping it for yourself won't be good."

  


The woman looked at him:

  


"It's just...I have been here for almost a week and Matt hasn't come." she said, softly

  


"You wanted him to?" Joe asked and Sora shruged, while she looked at her wrists. Thankfully an operation had done the job of making the cuts impossible to be seen, and all she had were two almost invinsible lines. Pity, she wanted them there, so she could remember the mistake she had done.

  


"I don't know." she said "Maybe not, because that meant I would have to see Jun."

  


Joe sighed and sat next to her:

  


"Sora, are you sure about what you said me the other day?" he asks and the woman gave him a confused look "About...your problem."

  


"Oh." Sora muttered, before nodding "Yes, I'm sure."

  


"But...do you think that's correct?" Joe asked, unsure "I think you should..."

  


"Joe, you know better than anyone how my marriage with Matt was difficult. All those..." Sora took a deep breath "Everything was falling apart, because of it. I could see the pain in Matt's eyes because of my failure and..."

  


"It wasn't your failure, Sora." Joe interrupted, as he got up "You know that, Matt knows that and I know that. Everyone could see Matt loved you, no matter what happened. Geez Sora, what's happening now, doesn't have to do with what happened before!"

  


"Even if it doesn't," Sora started, looking at him "I believe Matt deserves a chance to be happy, even if it's with Jun. She's waiting for a child..._his _child Joe, and I can't make him..." Sora looked down "If he hasn't come to see me, that means he likes to be with Jun."

  


"That's not true." Joe said, as he shook his head "Besides, you're..."

  


"Dr?" a voice called and the two friends looked at the door, to see a nurse "There's an emergy, and your help is needed."

  


Joe nodded:

  


"Coming." he said, before looking at Sora "Think about what you're about to do." he said "Think about what you can destroy, with that decision." and before Sora could replied, Joe walked out of the room.

  


"I'm trying." Sora whispered, as her eyes started to tear "But...I don't know what to do."

  


~*~

  


"Matt!" Jun exclaimed, as she entered in the living-room "What ar..." however she stopped, when she saw Matt sat on the couch, looking at the divorce papers. She sighed: since he had gone pick them up, that he didn't stop looking at them. She knew he was asking himself if he should sign what it would be one of the last bounds between him and Sora, but she would help him make the right choice "Matt, honey." she called again and, this time, Matt snapped from his thoughts:

  


"Yes Sky?" he asked, without thinking and Jun took a step backwards:

  


"Sky?" she repeated and Matt swallowed hard:

  


"I mean, Jun." he said, as he shook his head "Sorry."

  


"How can you be thinking about _her_, when I'm the one who's pregnant of your child?" Jun asked, laying a hand over her now visible tummy "I can't believe you, Yamatto Ishida!"

  


"Look Jun, I'm sorry." Matt said, getting up "I didn't meant to call you that way, sorry."

  


Jun looked at him for a few seconds:

  


"Fine." she snapped

  


"What did you wanted to tell me?" Matt asked

  


"You know what? Forget it." Jun said, as she turned around

  


"Wait!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing her arm "I'm really sorry."

  


Jun took a deep breath, before looking at him:

  


"Then, prove it." she said and Matt raised his eyebrow:

  


"What are you talking about?"

  


"Sign the papers." the woman said and Matt took a step backwards:

  


"What?" he asked and Jun crossed her arms:

  


"The divorce papers," she started "sign them."

  


"I can't do that." Matt said and Jun raised her hand:

  


"You can't?" Jun asked, narrowing her eyes "What do you mean?"

  


Matt took a deep breath:

  


"What I mean is that I can't sign the papers like that; I need to think!"

  


"About what?" Jun asked, angry "Do you need to think if you want to be with the mother of your future child, or with a girl who can't even be a mother?"

  


Matt's eyes flashed in anger and he closed his fists:

  


"Don't say that, again." he said and Jun rolled her eyes:

  


"What? The truth?" she asked "It's true! She_ can't_ be a mother, and you know it!"

  


"Jun, shut up!" Matt exclaimed and Jun jumped, in surprise "I'm sick of this bullshit!" the man continued, angrily "I haven't been able to go to the hospital, not only because I don't have the courage to go see Sora, with the divorce papers, but because you're always annoying me! I haven't see Sora, because you didn't wanted me to. I did what you asked, but making me sign the divorce papers and talk about my past with Sora, it's soo damn much!"

  


"But...Matt..." Jun started "It's true."

  


"So what?" Matt asked, fuming in anger "Why do you care, huh? I'm here with you, right? I accepted your child, I accepted to end everything I had with Sora because of you! You were the reason why Sora decided to left me!"

  


"Me?" Jun asked, pointing to herself "Matt, I made it clear I didn't needed your help. You were the one who decided to come."

  


"Yeah, but you needed to go and buy clothes in Sora's shop, right? You needed to go with me, to the hospital, right? You needed to rub in my face, that Sora and I can't have children, _right_? Geez Jun, I'm here with you, what do you want more? _What?_" but before Jun could even open her mouth, the blond haired man stormed out of the room.

  


When she heard the front door close, Jun closed her fists:

  


"You'll be mine." she whispered, as she narrowed her eyes "You'll be mine."

  


~*~

  


"Can you _please_, explain what's going on?" Kyuryo asked, looking to the three men in front of him "Because I can't believe Jun would do that."

  


"Yeah, Jun can be a bit crazy, but she's a sane person." Davis said and TK rolled his eyes:

  


"Yeah, right." he muttered

  


"It's true." Ken started "I'm sorry Kyuryo, I believe you didn't knew about that, but Jun did what we told you."

  


"But, she _is_ pregnant." Kyuryo said "She told me herself, before I went to Tokio. Three months ago."

  


"Well, Jun told us she's almost three months pregnant."´Izzy said, but it was then he frozed "Wait, that can't be..." he whispered while Tai raised his eyebrow:

  


"What does that means?" he asked, confused and Izzy looked at him:

  


"That we have been fooled, all this time." he said "And so has been Matt."

  


"What do you mean?" TK asked

  


Ken narrowed his eyes, as he got up from his chair:

  


"But that's serious." he said "Very serious."

  


Kyuryo run a hand through his hair:

  


"But, why?" he asked, as he shook his head "I can't understand."

  


"What?" Tai asked but no one heard him:

  


"Maybe because she felt lonely." Izzy said "I don't understand women that much, but I know what loneliness can do."

  


"But, she always told me she was happy." Kyuryo said, looking at the red haired man "I can't understand... She could have told me."

  


"What are you talking about?" TK asked, as confused as Tai

  


"What do you think, we should do?" Izzy asked, looking at Ken

  


"Tell Matt the truth." he said, shruging "Tell Sora the truth...I don't know."

  


"Guys, what the hell are you talking about?" both TK and Tai asked, at the same time and everyone looked at them:

  


"About mine and Jun's child." Kyuryo replied, slowly 

  


"And about the fact, Jun could have destroyed a family." Ken finished

  


~*~

  


Matt walked through the white walls, until he reached a door with a single number: 2901. Slowly, he took a deep breath and put his hand over the knob: _'C'mon Matt, you can do it.' _After he took other deep breath, Matt opened the door:

  


"What are you doing here?" an icy voice asked and Matt gluped: _'No time to chicken out.' _he thought _'Just do what you come to do, and get over it.'_

  


"Hello...Sora." he said, slowly and the auburn haired woman narrrowed her eyes:

  


"What are you doing here?" she repeated "The visits ended hours ago, besides, I don't want you here."

  


"Sora, please, listen to me." Matt pleaded, as he walked towards her

  


"No." Sora said, simply "Now get out of here."

  


Matt shook his head:

  


"No." he said and Sora closed her fists:

  


"Only if you have something to say about the divorce, you can stay." she said and Matt gave a step backwards:

  


"Wh...what?" he asked, surprised

  


"Only if you have something to tell me about the divorce, you're allowed to stay." Sora repeated "Otherwise, I'll call Joe."

  


Matt looked down for a few seconds, before looking up. He couldn't deny it: Sora looked beautiful, even though she was surrounded by white. She looked so radiant, as a star he wanted to protect:

  


"Yes." he said and Sora raised an eyebrow:

  


"What?" she asked, confused and Matt swallowed hard:

  


"I came to tell you, that I have the papers for the divorce."

  


"Good." Sora said and Matt closed his eyes: good? She thought it was good? Did she hated him so much, to wish to get her own life, way from him? "No." Sora said, suddenly and Matt looked at her:

  


"What?" he asked and Sora looked down:

  


"I don't hate you." she said, without looking up "But I'm not exactly thrilled, either. I hate the fact you lied to me, the fact you slept wit Jun, the fact you knew she carried your child and didn't told me anything, but..." she took a deep breath. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to ask to heavens why that was happening to her, but she managed to mantain calm and continued "But, I also admire the fact you decided to stay with her, and raise your child together."

  


"But Sora, I lo..."

  


"Don't say that!" Sora exclaimed suddenly, raising her head only to look through the window next to her "Please Matt, get out. Get out, and only come here to give me the papers."

  


"But, Sora..." Matt started, after he took a deep breath "I can't lose you."

  


Gathering all the courage she had, Sora looked at Matt:

  


"Please Matt..." she almost begged "Don't make things more difficult."

  


"I'm not going to lose you, Sora." Matt said, and Sora closed her eyes:

  


"Go live your dream, with Jun." she said, as a tear felt down her cheek "Go achieve the dream, I couldn't achieved."

  


"Sora..." Matt whispered, as his eyes started to tear "You're my dream, the rest doesn't matter."

  


"Just go." Sora whispered, looking down

  


Slowly, Matt started to walk backwards, but his eyes were still locked in Sora's form. He knew she was trying not to cry, just like he was trying not to cry either. But it was so hard. It was so hard to leave his life behind. It could sound corny, he knew it, but Sora was his life...not Jun, but Sora. He loved her, despite of everything that happened to them, since they married. But that didn't mattered to him, not if that meant he had to achieve their dream with other woman...

  


"Sora." he whispered, as he was reaching the door but the woman pointed to the door, though she didn't looked at him:

  


"Go!" she exclaimed "Just...go!"

  


Looking down, Matt opened the door and walked away.

  


In the middle of the silence, two souls screamed in fury, hurt and pain.

  


~*~

  


The morning had come calm and quiet, on contrary of many souls that had awaked hurt, angry and in pain:

  


"Hey Sora!" Mimi exclaimed, walked through the door "Prepared to face the world?"

  


Sora looked at her and smiled:

  


"Hai." she said, soflty

  


"Then, why are you so sad?" asked Mimi, confused "Aoshi and Akane are waiting for you; it's like they can't forget their Aunt Sora."

  


While Mimi giggled, Sora sighed:

  


"Mimi..." she started, as she sat on her hospital bed

  


"What?" the pink haired girl asked, as she stopped giggling "What's wrong?"

  


Sora shook her head:

  


"Can we go to the beach?" she asked and Mimi raised her eyebrow:

  


"Why?"

  


Sora took a deep breath:

  


"Because I want to tell you something."

  


"And you can't tell me now, because...?" Mimi asked but, as Sora prepared herself to answer, Joe walked in:

  


"Mimi, may I talk with you for a second?"

  


The pink haired woman looked at him:

  


"Sure." she said, before walking towards him "What's up?"

  


Joe licked his lips, before taking a deep breath:

  


"A nurse told me, Matt was here last night." he said and Mimi put a hand over her mouth:

  


"He was?" she asked and Joe nodded:

  


"And she said Sora was very nervous, when Matt got out. I think...no, I'm certain Matt came here to tell Sora about the divorce but..."

  


"What?" asked an worried Mimi "What is it?"

  


"Mimi, Sora can't sign the papers." Joe said, as he eyed his auburn haired friend "You can't let Sora do that mistake."

  


"But, what can I do?" Mimi asked, confused "It's her choice."

  


"I know, but she can't do that. Not when she needs support, more than anything." said Joe, running a hand through his hair "She has gone through terrible things, since she married Matt but she needs him to continue with her life."

  


"Joe, you're scaring me." Mimi said "What are you hiding?" Joe shook his head "Tell me!" she exclaimed

  


"No, Sora has to be the one." Joe said, before looking at the woman, who was sat on the hospital bed "Be careful now, ok Sora?" he asked and the woman looked at him:

  


"Hai." she said "Can we go now, Mimi?"

  


The pink haired girl shared a last look with Joe, before nodding:

  


"Yes, lets go." she said

  


~*~

  


"What did you wanted to tell me?" Mimi asked, as the two friends walked along the shore

  


Sora took a deep breath, before sitting on the sand, only to be followed by Mimi:

  


"This is something very delicated..." Sora started, looking to the sea "Something no one knows...only Matt and Joe..."

  


"What is it?" Mimi asked, noticing her friend's discomfort "You know, you can tell me everything."

  


Sora nodded:

  


"I know." she said, softly. Slowly, she looked at her friend "Remember those three times I went to the hospital, after Matt and I married?"

  


Mimi nodded:

  


"Yeah, it was because you were sick, right?" she asked and Sora licked her lips:

  


"Not exactly." she said and Mimi raised her eyebrow, confused:

  


"What do you mean?" she asked "Joe told us, you were sick."

  


"You can said I was sick," Sora started, while looking to the sea "but that's not entirely true."

  


"Is there anything else?" Mimi asked, and Sora nodded though she didn't looked at her friend:  
  


"The real reason why I went to the hospital those three times..." she started, slowly "were because I..." Mimi saw Sora's eyes tearing and lay a hand over her friend's one, before squeezing it. Sora looked at their hands, and took a deep breath "The real reason because I went to the hospital three time was because...because I went through three miscarriages." 

  


Mimi opened her eyes wide while Sora closed hers.

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N: **So, what do you think? I'm evil, I know but, would you _please _review? For me? Thanks! ^_^


	11. The Sun Always Brings Light To The Darkn...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing; only the caracters you don't know.

  


**Thanks to:**

  


**tiger_tigress_2010:** Well, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! *wink*

  


**scorpion05:** The answer to your question (and much more), in this chapter. Enjoy!

  


**windedlove:** You weren't suppose to be on-line? Oh, breaking rulled O.O *hehe* Kidding, but I hope it was worth it! Good reading!

  


**Yama-Sama:** Maybe that will happen, maybe it won't. Hum...doubts and more doubts *hehe* Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter. Happy reading!

  


**horsefreak:** So many compliments! But the only thing I can say is: thank you, thank you, thank you...(yeah, you got the picture *giggles*) But, thank you, again! :)(: And here it is, a new chapter with sugar and new discoveries. Have fun!

  


**Digifriends: **Shhh, lets forget about that part... *smiles* Anyway, you'll find out what's in Sora's blood on this chapter and I think you'll like it *wink* Have fun...

  


**Hoshi-chan2:** Who said anything about faking? And about Sora's being pregnant? Who's saying those....those rumours? Huh? Who? Hum...

  


**Paula Takenouchi:** Compliments for me, yay! *hehe* Yeah, I think you'll like this chapter. Good reading!

  


**purp*gurl0409: **Since I don't want anyone to die on me (special today, since it's my B-day), I'm going to post this chapter quickly and hope you'll have fun. *winks*

  


**Serene Faerie:** Hope this is soon enough. Happy reading.

  


**KaoruHimura66: **Finally, someone who wants Jun to be happy! Ah, people were always wishing for her death...*sighs* Anyway, 'miscarriages' means 'abortion' (you know, when a woman loses her child when she's in the beginning of her pregnancy) and (maybe you saw it, already) but, I've already sent a review about your fic. Enjoy!

  


**Important Note: **Though I had a bit of a problem to start this chapter, I decided to post it today because it's a special day to me *clears her throat* It's my Birthday!!! *Yay!!!* *hehe* Hum...sorry... *nervous laugh*. Anyway, I want to **_dedicate_** this chapter to **_all my reviewers _**and I hope you like it. Many surprises are waiting for you *wink* Enjoy!

  


**Chapter 11: **The Sun Always Brings Light To The Darkness

  


"So, everything's ok with you?" Ken asked and everyone nodded

  


"Yeah, but we need to know when they're going to sign the papers." Kyuryo said

  


"That's a tough one." TK muttered and Tai raised an eyebrow:

  


"Why?" he asked and TK rolled his eyes:

  


"As if you don't know my brother." he said "I bet Matt is to scared of signing the papers."

  


"Why do you say that?" Tai asked, confused "All you have to do is writte you name, in a paper. I think Matt is able to do that."

  


"Oh, please!" TK exclaimed, getting up from his chair "I bet Sora can do it without any problems, but Matt can't. Matt it's too scared of losing Sora forever, and he knows that will happen if he says the damn papers!"

  


"That's true." Izzy said 

  


"I can't believe Jun did this." Kyuryo said, suddenly "She was so happy with the baby, and then 

she does this? This is so un-like her."

  


"Are you sure we're talking about the same Jun?" Tai asked, without controling himself

  


"Hey!" Davis exclaimed "It's about my sister, you're talking about!"

  


"So?" Tai asked and Davis got up from his chair:

  


"Calm down!" Ken exclaimed, and everyone looked at him "Davis' right, no matter how bad this subject is, we need to have in mind the fact Jun_ is_ Davis' sister and that she's going through a rough time. After all, Jun's pregnant and I bet she's doing this to get attention."

  


"What do you mean?" both Davies and Ryuryo asked, at the same time

  


Ken sighed:

  


"I'm a married man, and a father, and I know what's to be...I mean, and I've been through a time when Yolei - my wife - was pregnant. She didn't wanted me to go work, because she needed my company but, according to Kyuryo, Jun didn't had company for three months. What did you expected? It's obvious she would try to find someone, and we all know she was crazy for Matt when she was younger. So, and despite the fact Matt's married to Sora, Jun understood he was the only one who would divorce to stay with her, and creat the child as if it was his."

  


"You thought about all that, alone?" Tai asked and Ken rolled his eyes:

  


"Of course." he said

  


Kyuryo took a deep breath:

  


"Maybe you're right." he said "This wouldn't have happened if I had stayed with Jun, instead of thinking about my work. She deserves all the company she can get." then, he looked at Tai "And Jun may have been a pain when she was younger, but that doesn't mean she still is."

  


~*~

  


Tears were now faling freely down Sora's eyes, while Mimi tried hard to think about what to said. She never thought her friend could be in such pain, and never complain about it. But, then again, it was Sora she was talking about. Sora, the girl who never ask anything in return, the girl who never complain about anything...

  


"Oh, Sora..." Mimi started "I...I..."

  


"You don't know what to say." Sora interrupted, looking at the sea "And that's ok."

  


"No, I feel like I have to say something." the pink haired girl said but Sora shook her head:

  


"You don't need to say anything." she said, softly "After all, there's nothing to be said. I had three miscarriages, and that's final."

  


"But, why didn't you told me? Or anyone else?" Mimi asked, a bit hurt and Sora shruged:

  


"Why?" she asked, looking down "There was nothing to do."

  


"But, we could have helped." Mimi said and Sora gave a sad laugh:

  


"Mimi, not even Joe was able to do a thing for me." she said "I know you would have helped me but...it was too hard."

  


Mimi licked her lips:

  


"But, why?"

  


Sora chuckled:

  


"The first time it happened," she started, looking to the sand "was four months after my wedding. When I found out I was pregnant with Matt's child, I couldn't help but scream with joy. Without thinking, I called Matt. You know he was almost going on a trip to space, but he decided to stay and take care of me." Mimi nodded and Sora took a deep breath "Matt was so happy. I can still remember the look on his face and the smile...the rare 'Ishida happy smile'." Sora smiled at the memory "But...two weeks later, the dream desappeared. It was so painful...it hurted so much, not only because I knew I was losing my child, but because I could see Matt entering on a well of sadness...And, when Joe told me the truth, I cried for so long and Matt..." Sora closed her eyes as tears continued to fall "Matt was making his brave face, but I knew he was crushed."

  


"Sora..." Mimi started, but Sora shook her head. _'You don't need to continue.' _the pink haired woman thought, as she noticed the pain her friend was going through

  


"I asked for Joe to tell you, in case you asked, that I had got a cold." the auburn haired woman continued, looking at the sea "And Matt agreed with me. Half a year later, we went through the same thing..." Sora hiccup, but continued "I was afraid of having a child, but the light of hope was greater and Matt and I decided we would do anything to save the child. But you remember I was hit by a car, almost four years ago." Mimi nodded "It hadn't been something serious, but the baby didn't made it and, once again, I felt crush and so did Matt. But, that time, Matt was angry, not because I had lost out child, but because he thought it was like a curse...he started to believe we would never have children. And..."

  


When Sora started to sob, Mimi put her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly:

  


"Sora, you don't need to carry on..." she whisper, into her friends ear. 

  


The answer she got, was other sob:

  


"The third time..." Sora continued, after a few seconds "It was the end... When I lost the child, Matt had already in mind we would never have children and, though we still loved each other to death, it was like the fact I couldn't bear our children was a wall between Matt and I and..." Sora wimped her tears, with her left hand but they continued to fall "When Akane and Aoshi came, it all started to fall apart. And Jun? She just helped the end to come, as I knew it would."

  


"Sora, don't say that." Mimi said and, for the first time since they had reached the beach, Sora looked at her. Mimi felt her heart squeeze as she noticed the pain, the suffering, the sorrow on her friend's eyes. '_They were so warm and welcome, before.' _Mimi thought and then she continued "You know Matt loves you no ma..."

  


"No!" Sora yelled, as she put her hands over her ears "Don't say that!"

  


"What? That Matt loves you? But Sora, it's true! It's so obvious, as the Moon is to the night! 

  


You know he loves you, and you already have the proof of his love."

  


"No!" Sora exclaimed, crying "He can't love me! He can't love someone, who can't make him happy!"

  


"There's where you're wrong, Sora!" Mimi exclaimed and, when she noticed her friend trying hard not to heard her, she grabbed Sora's wrists and pulled them away from her ears "Listen to me Sora, and listen well. We all know you're the only one, who can make Matt's happy; you were the only one who understood him and made him laugh. Laugh, Sora! How many people are capable of making Yamato Ishida laugh, because he wants to? How many?" when Sora closed her eyes, Mimi took a deep breath "Don't start with those pity statements, when you know they aren't true. You're the only one who's capable of reaching Matt's soul, besides TK. So, why don't you fight for him, huh? Why?"

  


"Because I can't!" Sora exclaimed suddenly, and Mimi closed her mouth "I can't fight for Matt, when I know what's going on between him and Jun! I can't stop him from achieving his dream, Mimi, I_ can't_!"

  


"Even if that means, he'll be away from you?" Mimi asked and, slowly, Sora nodded:

  


"His happiness is the more important thing to me, Mimi." she started "If he's happy, I'm happy. Even if my happiness takes years, I'll be happy to see him with a family...a _real_ family."

  


"But Matt doesn't love her." Mimi said "He loves you Sora, and only you."

  


"But, if I can't make him happy, then I wish Jun can." Sora whispered, before getting up "Can we, please, go home now?"

  


Mimi looked at her: 

  


_'You could fight for him, Sora, and you could win.' _she thought, as she nodded _'But you need to believe in yourself, and in your future.'_

  


~*~

  


Jun was tapping her foot on the ground, while she was sat on the couch. Matt had left home for hours, and she was getting worry:

  


"I bet he went to see _her_." Jun muttered, angrily "Honestly, I'm sick of this. Sora's this, Sora's that, Sora here, Sora there...Argh, can't he see I'm getting sick of all this?"

  


"Talking to yourself, now?" a voice asked and Jun turned to the door, to see Matt:

  


"Oh Mattie-chan!" she exclaimed, getting up "I was so worried about you." slowly, she got up and Matt raised an eyebrow: _'Is it just me, or she's too fat for three months? Hum...maybe it's just me.'_

  


"You were?" he asked and Jun nodded, as she walked towards him

  


"I was scared you would do something crazy, after that argument we had." she said, worried 

  


"You aren't mad anymore, are you?"

  


When Matt saw Jun's puppy eyes, he sighed:

  


"I am," he started and Jun looked at the floor "but, if you promise you'll never say those things again..."

  


"Oh, I won't!" Jun interrupted, looking up "I promise I won't."

  


Matt cleared his throat:

  


"Ok, then." he said "But never, _ever_, speak about my relationship with Sora, again."

  


"Ok." Jun said, before smiling "Are you hungry? I can prepare something."

  


Matt shook his head:

  


"I'm fine." he said "I'm just going to take a bath, and go to bed."

  


"Oh? Ok, then." Jun said but, when Matt was about to climb the stairs an idea appeared on her mind "Oh, I almost forgot, your lawyer called."

  


Matt froze:

  


"What did he wanted?" he asked, without turning around

  


"Just asking about the divorce papers." Jun said, smiling "He asked if you had signed the papers already, and I said yes."

  


"You did _what_?" Matt asked, turning to her "Why did you said that? You know I left the papers here, before I left."

  


"You did?" Jun asked, confused "I didn't see them."

  


"I can't believe it!" Matt exclaimed "How could you do that, to me? How?"

  


"I'm sorry Matt, but I thought you had left to see Sora, and ask her to sign the papers." Jun said "I'm really sorry."

  


Matt took a deep breath: _'Remember, she's pregnant...think about the child...'_ Matt thought:

  


"Jun, what did my lawyer said?" he asked and Jun licked her lips:

  


"Hum...he said for you to go there tomorrow, so he could continue with the process."

  


"_What?_" Matt asked, shocked "Tomorrow, but...I can't believe this, I need to call him now."

  


Jun opened her eyes wide, as Matt walked towards the phone: _'Think Jun, think!'_

  


"Matt?" she called and the blond haired man looked at her, as he picked the ear-phone 

  


"Hum...your lawyer said he wouldn't be contactable until tomorrow, at 5 pm. I think he wants you to go there, by then."

  


"Shit." Matt muttered, as he put the ear-phone back to it's place "Ok, then I..." Matt run a hand through his hair "What am I suppose to do?"

  


"Call Sora." Jun said and the man looked at her, with an eyebrow raised "I mean, I know it was my fault, but you can't go back now."

  


"You're right." Matt muttered _'Unfortunatly.'_

  


Sighning, he grabbed the ear-phone again.

  


~*~

  


"Three miscarriages?" Yolei asked, before she could stop herself

  


Sora nodded, as she looked down:

  


"Mimi will explain everything, if you want to." she said and Mimi nodded:

  


"Of course, I will." she said and Kari cleared her throat:

  


"Why won't you take a bath?" she asked "I bet you'll feel better, after it."

  


Sora looked at her, and nodded:

  


"I think, I will." she said, as she stood up "Thank you for letting me stay here, for tonight, Yolei." she continued, looking to the 

purple haired woman

  


"As if." Yolei said, smiling "You can stay here, as long as you want to." then, the phone rang and she got up "Be right back." 

Yolei said, before walking away from the living-room

  


"Well, I'm going to take a bath." Sora said, softly

  


"_Matt!_" Yolei exclaimed and the three friends, who were in the living-room, shared a look "_Sora? Yes, she's here. Hum...wait, I'll see if she can talk with you.' _seconds later, Yolei appeared on the door "Sora, Matt..."

  


"I'll go." the auburn haired woman said and, slowly, she walked towards the phone "Moshi moshi? Yes Matt, it's me. You want to talk with me? Why?" slowly, Mimi, Kari and Yolei walked towards her friend "You need me to sign the papers, now?" the other three women, shared a look "No, I mean...ok, I understand. Half an hour, is great. Ok, bye."

  


When Sora hung off, Kari looked at her:

  


"What's wrong?" she asked, as the auburn haired woman took a deep breath:

  


"Matt..." Sora said "He's coming here, to sign the divorce papers."

  


"_Nani?_" Sora's best friends asked, at the same time, all of them shocked and surprised

  


Sora nodded:

  


"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a quick bath." and before any of her friends could stop her, Sora walked away

  


"We need to do something!" Mimi hissed

  


"What?" Yolei asked, nervous "What can we do?"

  


"I don't know, but we need to stop Sora from signing the papers." Mimi answered

  


"You know, it's her choice." Kari said, sadly "If she doesn't want to stay with Matt, she..."

  


"She's too scared." Mimi interrupted "Joe told me not to let Sora do this, and I won't. Besides, you know we can't let her do this."

  


"But, what can we do?" Yolei asked "I..."

  


"_I'm home!_" someone exclaimed and Yolei opened her eyes wide:

  


"Ken!" she whispered "I got it!"

  


"What?" both Kari and Mimi asked, but Yolei had already run towards the front door

  


"Lets go." Mimi said, as she shared a look with her friend

  


"_What are you saying?_" Ken asked, as the two girls walked towards their friends

  


"Please Ken, we need to do something!" Yolei said, clapping her hands

  


"I know what to do." Ken said "Give me fifteen minutes."

  


"Where are you going?" Yolei asked and Ken shook his head:

  


"Fifteen minutes." he repeated and then, he was off.

  


Slowly, Yolei looked at Mimi and Kari:

  


"What do you think he's going to do?" she asked

  


"I hope it's something that's going to stop Sora, from making the worse decision in her whole life." Mimi said "Because we _need _to stop her, even if it's by saying the truth."

  


Kari opened her eyes, wide:

  


"You can't be serious." she said and Mimi looked at her, with a determined look:

  


"I am." she said "And I'm telling you, I'll tell Matt the truth if that means I can stop this hell."

  


~*~

  


Matt looked at the house in front of him, and took a deep breath. He was so close of losing everything...so close. Closing his eyes, Matt pictured the Christmas when Sora came to him, with cookies. Since then, Matt had asked Sora to make cookies every year, by Christmas and Sora would always do them, with a happy smile on her face. But, he knew everything started to lose it's happiness, since they started to live in depression and sadness, though they were still very happy with each other.

Taking a deep breath, Matt grabbed the envelop on her left hand harder, and knocked on the door. _'The last goodbye.' _Matt thought, as he stared at the withe door in front of him _'But, am I sure this is what I want to do? Do I really want to leave Sora, and live with Jun?'_

Suddenly the door was opened, to reveal Yolei:

  


"Hey Matt." the woman said, softly "Come in."

  


"Hey Yolei." Matt said, walking in "Sorry for coming here, at this time of the night."

  


"That's ok." Yolei said "I usually don't go to bed, before midnight. Sora's in the living-room, by the way."

  


Nodding Matt started to walk towards the division, while Yolei looked outside: _'I don't know what you have in mind Ken but, please, hurry.'_

  


Slowly, Matt walked inside the living-room and he felt his breath being caught on his throat, when he saw Sora talking quietly to Mimi and Kari, not noticing him. She looked so pale, so fragile, just like those times when she was at the hospital, hearding those terrible news. However, when Sora looked up, Matt felt his heart cracking: _'Her eyes...they're so sad.' _Matt thought. If there was something Sora wasn't, was a sad person. She was always full of energy, happiness and love but now...now that he was looking into her, and see what she had mantain inside herself for so long, Matt couldn't help but feel sad for her, and angry for him. He hated to see Sora as if she was porcelain doll, mostly because she hated to see herself like one but, what he hated the most, was the fact he had been the one who gave her the right to feel alone, and abandoned. Though, she had never complained:

  


"Hello Matt." Sora said, in a neutral voice

  


"H...Hi." Matt said, after his thoughts were broken

  


"Have you brought the papers?" Sora asked, trying hard not to cry. The papers. The only thing they needed to care about, to separe their lives. But it hurted, it hurted more than anything, but they needed to say goodbye so, at least one of them could achieve the dreams they had always had.

  


"Hai." Matt said, walking towards the auburn haired woman. Slowly, he handed the envelop to her and, with a trembling hand, Sora grabbed it "I'm just sorry, it has to be this way." he said, while Sora walked towards the table

  


"Don't be." the auburn haired woman said, opening the envelop "Think this is for the best."

  


When Matt looked down, Kari shared a look with Mimi:

  


"Should we leave?"" she asked, in a whisper and the pink haired woman shook her head:

  


"No, we need to keep an eye on them until Ken arrives whatever he had in mind."

  


"What do you think, it is?" Kari asked and the other woman shruged:

  


"Who cares, I just hope it's something that will stop this hell."

  


Slowly, Sora grabbed a pen: her hand was shaking, her heart was screaming for her not to do it, but her mind was telling her it was for the best.

  


Taking a deep breath, Sora looked at Matt, only to froze: Matt's eyes were so full of regret, pain and all those dark feelings she would always see when they were younger...feelings she had fighted against only to win his friendship and, later, his love:

  


"Hum...where do I sign?" she asked, blinking her eyes

  


Slowly, Matt walked towards her and pointed to the end of the paper:

  


"There." he said, almost in a whisper and Sora swallowed hard: _'This is for the best.' _she reminded herself, before grabbing the pen harder and nod:

  


"Ok." she said, softly and, while she tried hard not to shake, Sora wrote her name "There," she said, before looking up and hanging Matt the pen "now, it's you."

  


Slowly, Matt picked the pen but, when he was about to writte his name, he looked to Sora:

  


"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked and Sora froze:

  


"It doesn't matter, what I want." she replied, looking at him "This is the right thing to do."

  


"But I can't live without you," Matt started, desesperated "I need you, to keep living. I lov..."

  


"Stop!" Sora exclaimed, closing her fists "Don't say that, again! It's not me who needs your love now, it's Jun and the child she's waiting."

  


"But..." Matt started. He wanted to tell Sora he wanted to stay with her, that he could take care of the child without being with Jun, but he knew Sora wouldn't let him say or do those things:

  


"Just sign, Matt, " Sora said, tiredly "and stop this."

  


When she saw Matt starting to writte his name on the paper, Kari looked at Mimi. Both of them were paled and pleading for Ken to hurry up.

  


"We can't let this happen." Mimi muttered but, before she could open her mouth, Ken, Tai, Izzy and a brown haired man walked inside the living-room, along with Yolei:

  


"Matt, for the sake of your love for Sora, don't sign the papers." Ken started and the blond haired man looked at him "The baby Jun's waiting it's not yours."

  


"And, for the sake of your child Sora, don't give up from Matt." Mimi said and everything went silence

  


**To Be Continued...**

  


**A/N: **I'm evil, I know but, please, don't let that stop you from sending me a review. *puppy eyes* Please?!


	12. Bonds & Treasures

**Disclaimer:**I don't own a thing; only the characters you don't know.

**Thanks to:**

**KaoruHimura66: **Hai, you're the only one who wants Jun to be happy. Everyone else asks for her death, something I won't do. (psst, you know, I think they won't like this chapter because of that, but don't tell them ^_~). Anyway, thank you for your words *blows kiss*

**courtney83: ***blushes* Thank you so much, for your words. *hugs courtney83* You can't imagine how important they are, for me ^_^ Thank you. And I believe you're right, the end is coming _but_I'm already writing a new fic (not a sequel) but a new and different fic. Good reading!

**DiS_b_r1zA: **Yeah, I'm evil but you all love me, that way. Right? *hehe*horsefreak:Gosh, I don't even know what to say. I mean, you really imagine this as if it was showing on t.v. as you're reading? Wow, that sounds amazing *hehe* But about the writing professionaly, I don't know, I don't think I would be _that_good. Enjoy!

**Digifriends: **It was through the blood samples, that Joe found out about the baby. Oh, and thank you very much, for your words. Happy reading.

**Pluto Chan: **Er....I don't think you'll like what I wrote, in this chapter. I mean, about how Jun will end. But *nervous laugh* you can still read it.

**scorpion05: **Wahrheit, Jun ist in schmerz. Well, I don't know if that's correct because my german is very rusty so *hehe* sorry for my stupid attempt to write in german. Anyway, that doesn't matter, I believe it's better for you to hold something, because you'll have the answer to your question, in this chapter. *evil laugh* Genieben!

**British Babe: **I really don't know what to say, so I'll stick with 'thank you'. And, unfortunatly, I don't know Coranation Street and I hardly believe that's showed in my country. *sighs* Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Paula Takenouchi: **I really don't know, how to answer your question. Lets say, I usually write whenever I have an idea (imagine me, in the middle of a class, writing a chapter of a fic, instead of listening to my teacher *hehe* Something, that happens often but, shhh, don't tell anyone ^_^), or when I feel like something has to do with me and I need to write about it (the new Digimon I'm

writing, for instant, it has a lot to do with me but, that's another story). Thank you for your words.

**CuTeSt GuRl Fo ShO: **I have a question; are you portuguese/brazilian/spanish...? Just...curiose. Anyway, I'm continuing as you can see. Hope you like it.

**Yama-sama: **Thank you, and I hope to read more fics of yours; you're an excellent writer. Enjoy!

**Hoshi-chan2: **So, you're half right...hum...what happened to the other half? *hehe* Good reading.

**fantasiegirl: **Hum, if you think that no one should be with Jun then, don't read this chapter, you won't like it. *innocent smile* Just a warning. Happy reading.

**GeminiCrystal 2: **Since I don't want anyone dying on me, I'm going to post the chapter now and hope you'll like it. Have a good time! *waves*

And now, the chapter...

**Chapter 12: **Bonds & Treasures

No one dared to speak, to move or to even look to others. The silence that had come after the two sentences, was a brutal one. No one knew what to think, or how to react to the two news, which came out of nowhere, without a single warning.

While Sora was sending Mimi a glare, Matt was looking to her, shocked and surprised: _'Child? What child? And, what the hell did Ken meant with that? Jun's waiting a child, who isn't mine? Then...what the hell is going on here?'_

As if he was reading his thoughts, Ken cleared his throat:

"I speak the truth." he started and, slowly, Matt took his eyes off Sora, to look at his friend "Jun's waiting for a child, it's true, but it's not yours."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Matt asked, slowly "How can you say such thing?"

Then, the brown haired man gave a step foward:

"My name is Kyuryo Kaigan," he started "and I'm Jun's fiancée, just like I'm the father of the child."

"But...Jun said she...and the baby..." Matt started, confusely "Why would she do such thing? Why would she pretend?"

"We believe, she was lonely." TK interrupted "There isn't any other explanation."

"But..." slowly, Matt looked at Sora "And you...you're pregnant?"

Slowly, Sora looked at him and licked her lips:

"Hai." she whispered and, wihtout a single warning, Matt fainted.

* * *

  


"What should we do?" Tai asked, as Mimi leaned her head against his shoulder "That guy has been sleeping for ages!"

"Shhh!" Mimi hissed, hitting him on the chest

Slowly, Sora looked to Matt's form and sighed: _'What are we going to do now, Matt?' _she asked _'I can't go back to you...the weight of the lie it's to big but, at the same time, I can't live without you...and our child needs it's father around. But, what should we do?'_

"Sora?" someone called and the auburn haired woman snapped from her thoughts, to face Kyuryo:

"Hai?" she asked and the man sat beside her, on the ground

"I really don't know what to said." Kyuryo started, slowly "Maybe I should say sorry, but that's not enough...nothing's enough to express what I'm feeling about all this."

"You don't need to say anything." Sora said and Kyuryo shook his head:

"I do." he said "After all, it's my fault all this happened."

Sora raised her eyebrow:

"Why do you say that?" she asked confused, and Kyuryo gave a sad sigh, as he looked to the floor:

"I work to much." he said, simply "I care to much about money, and work to see what's really important to those I love." slowly, he turned to her "You know, Jun isn't a bad person, she really isn't. Jun...Jun needs a chance to show herself and, when you give it to her, you see she's different from what you think."

Sora looked down:

"Maybe..." she started "Maybe we did judge Jun wrongly, but what she did...the reason why she did it..."

"Like I said, it's my fault. What do you expect from pregnant woman, who knows she'll be alone through the first four months? What do you expect she would do, when she faces the lonely reality? I should had seen that coming, when I decided to go to Tokio, I..."

"But, why Matt?" Sora interrupted, softly "Is it because she liked him, when she was younger?"

Kyuryo looked to the floor, again:

"Maybe because she knew he was the only one, who would have the guts to leave all his life behind, because of a child." Sora looked at him and Kyuryo continued "I know what Jun did was wrong; I mean, break a family only because she felt lonely, even when she knew she could phone me and tell me what was wrong it's crazy but I also know it was my fault, and my fault only."

"But, did you knew they had slept together?" Sora asked and the man shook his head:

"No, but who blames them for not telling? I don't know about Matt but Jun always had problems, to show how regreted she is. Jun's always trying to show how regreted she is, through actions."

"How so?" Sora asked, raising her eyebrow

Kyuryo smiled:

"Well, she would always treat me better than usual; making dinner, lunch...she had always a smile on her face but, what would always show me she was making all that because she was afraid of what I could do towards whatever she did wrong, were her eyes. Her eyes would always show how scared she was, how sad she was...and all I could do was smile."

"Smile?" Sora asked, confused "Why smile?"

"Because I love her too much, to be mad at her." Kyuryo replied and Sora froze "Well, I think it's better to go to the hotel; tomorrow I'll go see Jun."

"Why don't you stay here?" Yolei asked. She hand't been hearding the conversation but, the sudden movement, made her look at him and heard the last sentence "We have two more rooms."

Ryuryo smiled, but shook his head:

"No, I think it's better to go to the hotel and rest. I'll come here tomorrow, maybe before going to see Jun. Goodbye."

Slowly, he got out, close followed by Ken.

"Well, since it doesn't look like Matt is going to awake soon, what if we go rest?" Tai asked

"I think it's a great idea." Mimi said, yawing

"Well, you know where the rooms are," Yolei started, as Ken walked in "all you need to do, is decide which one you're going to use."

"Where will you sleep, Sora?" Kari asked, looking at her friend

"I'll stay here." the auburn haired woman said

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked "You can take the couch, and I'll sleep on the ground."

"Thanks Izzy, but that's not needed." Sora replied, looking at him

Izzy shruged:

"If you're sure." he said

After a few tired 'goodbyes', Sora saw herself alone, in a room, where her husband was sleeping: _'Ok, so he fainted, is that good or bad?' _Sora asked, as she approached the sleeping man _'And Jun's not waiting for his child...that's good, right? That means I don't need to divorce Matt but...can I go back to him? After all this?' _Suddenly, Kyuryo's voice appeared on her mind:_'"Because I love her too much, to be mad at her.'"_

"I love Matt too, but..." Sora muttered as she sat on the bed, next to the man iof her life "Why is it so hard, to forgive?"

"Sora..." Matt whispered, and the auburn haired woman snapped from her thoughts, to see Matt was still sleeping "I'm sorry...Aishiteru..."

Sora's eyes softened, as she looked closely to Matt's face:

"I love you, too." she whispered, taking a lock from Matt's face

Slowly, she lay next to him and felt ashleep, remembering all those times when she missed Matt's company.

* * *

  


Matt opened his eyes, and was about to got up, when he felt someone next to him. When he felt the person next to him, move, he gluped: _'Please, don't let it be Jun.' _he pleaded, before looking to his side and open his eyes wide, when he saw Sora:

"Sky..." he breathed, surprised "How...?"

It was then that all memories from the previous night appeared on his mind:

_'"Matt, for the sake of your love for Sora, don't sign the papers.The baby Jun's waiting it's not yours."'_

_'"And, for the sake of your child Sora, don't give up from Matt.'"_

"Your child?" Matt repeated, as he looked towards Sora's tummy "It can't be..." trembling, Matt put a hand over Sora's tummy and took a deep breath "It can't be truth."

"Then, I'm sorry for telling you that it is." a voice muttered and Matt looked to Sora's face, to see a pair of tired rubys looking at him

"But...how?" Matt manage to ask, taking his hand away

"You know how." Sora replied, sitting up

"Why didn't you told me?" Matt asked "When did you found out? Why did Mimi knew?"

Sora looked down:

"Joe told me, when I woke up in the hospital, after my attempt to kill myself." she started "Mimi knew, because Joe told her. just like he told Kari and Yolei and," she licked her lips "the reason why no one told you, was because I asked them not to."

"The boys knew too?" Matt asked and Sora shook her head:

"No." she replied "Only Mimi, Kari, Yolei and Joe."

"But..." Matt took a deep breath "Why didn't you told me? Why did you signed the papers, when you knew you were pregnant? Why?"

Sora kept silence for a few seconds, until she cleared her throat:

"Because...because...because I knew Jun would need more assistence than me, and I had everyone to help me. Jun...Jun didn't had a

single person to help her."

"She had Davis." Matt said and Sora rolled her eyes:

"Davis." she repeated "Davis doesn't count; Jun needed someone serious to stay with her, and you were perfect for the job. And, even if you weren't, I would still like to see you with Jun, after all, she was carring your child."

"But the child was mine!" Matt exclaimed, annoyed

"We didn't knew that, until yesterday." Sora replied, getting up "If she was really carring you child, no matter what could happen with me, I would still want you to stay with her."

"But...Why?" Matt asked, looking sad "Can't you forgive me?"

"Don't ask me that." Sora muttered, closing her eyes

"What? If you still love me? If you can forgive me, for what I did?" Matt asked, also getting up "I have the right to know, Sora."

"But I don't need to answer you." the auburn haired woman said, looking at him "You lied to me, Matt, you hide the fact you slept with

Jun, even when you knew you should have told me...you made me continue loving you, until you finally decided to come to me, and say you wanted to divorce, without telling me the reason... Damn Matt, you were making all the decisions without even talking to me! How do you think I feel?"

Matt looked down:

"I'm sorry." he whispered "Please..."

Sora closed her eyes and took a deep breath: _'Forgive him.' _a voice said, in her mind _'Can't you see, he's desesperated?'_Sora opened her eyes, and looked at the blond haired man:

"I don't know." she whispered, and Matt looked at her "I really don't know what to do, or what to say. You hurted me, Matt, in more ways you know but, at the same time, I need you...I know I need you, not just because of the child I'm carrying, but because of myself."

"Then, w..." Matt started only to be interrupted, again

"I want to be with you Matt, I really want." Sora said "But I don't know, if I can."

"Please Sora..." Matt was feeling his heart hurting and squeezing, while seconds seemed to turn into hours "I need you..."

Sora looked at him, right in the eyes:

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, before walking away from the room

"Sora!" Matt exclaimed, before going after her "Wait!" when he saw the auburn haired woman wasn't going to stop, he grabbed her arm

"I'm sorry..." he continued, with his eyes tearing "Please, let me show you how much I need you..." slowly, Sora looked at him and Matt froze, when he noticed the tears falling down those beautiful ruby eyes "Please...I love you..."

When Sora was about to look down, Matt put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her, right on the lips. Damn, he needed to show his words weren't false...he needed to show her, he needed herr...he needed to show her, she was his heart...

"Matt..." Sora whispered, into the kiss. She had missed his lips...she had missed them, just like she had missed his presence, close to her...just like she missed him, always close to her...

"I love you..." Matt whispered, still kissing her

_'"Because I love her too much, to be mad at her.'"_

Sora opened her eyes wide, and pushed Matt backwards:

"Stop." she whispered "Please, stop..."

Opening his eyes, Matt looked at her:

"Sora, I'm so sorry..." he said and the woman looked at him, in silence "Please, don't leave me, I promise I'll do everything you ask me to but, _please_, don't leave me."

"Anything?" Sora asked, after a few second. Her expression was unreadable, but that didn't stopped Matt from nodd "Do you promise you'll be honest to me, for now on?" Matt nodded "Do you promise never to hide anything from me, again?" Matt nodded, again and Sora took a deep breath "You hurted me a lot Matt, and I mean everyword I'm saying." Matt looked down: that didn't sound good "But, just like Kyuryo said yesterday, if we love someone we need to understand their mistakes, especially, if we love them." Matt looked confuse and Sora gave him, a small smile, as tears stopped "And, since I love you to damn much to let you go, I'll stay with you."

Matt opened his eyes, wide:

"Really?" he asked and, as an answer, Sora kissed him right on the lips "Gosh, I missed you." Matt whispered, as the auburn haired woman stepped back "And I promise I'll never, ever, going to hurt you again."

Sora smiled:

"I hope so." she said and, without any warning, Matt grabbed her by the waist and swung her around the hall

"Hey, what's up with the noise?" a voice asked and Matt stopped moving, before he looked to the end of the hall, still with Sora in his arms:

"Oh, hey Ken!" he complimented, with a smile "I'm sorry, but I'm to damn happy."

"Really?" Ken asked, as everyone else appeared from behind him "Why's that?"

Matt smiled, and looked to his radiant wife:

"Well, first of all I'm going to be a father and, secondly, Sora decided to forgive me."

"Oh, but that's great!" Mimi exclaimed, clapping her hands

"It was about damn time." Tai said, and Mimi hit him on the chest

"I'm so happy, for you!" Kari exclaimed

"Here here." both TK and Izzy said, at the same time

"Well, this calls for a celebration." Yolei started

* * *

  


Slowly, yet determined, he knocked on the door:

"Oh Mattie-chan, I was so wo...Kyuryo?" Jun asked, completely shocked

"Hello Jun." the brown haired man said, bowing slightly "May I come in?"

"Hum...yeah, sure." Jun said "I didn't expected you, for another month." she continued, as Kyuryo walked towards the living-room

"I decided to come sonner." he said and Jun bite her lip "So, what's going on?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong; just the same old things." Jun replied, as she sat on the couch "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you called me Mattie-chan back there." Kyuryo replied and Jun gluped:

"Oh...that...hum...I thought it was Matt. I asked for him to let me do a report about his new trip, to space so..."

And you call him, Mattie-chan?" Kyuryo asked, raising his eyebrow "Isn't that a bit intimid, for someone who's about to do a report, _for work_?"

"Hum..." Jun licked her lips "Well, actually...hum...well you know we're old friends, so we don't bother with those kind of things."

"Really?" Kyuryo asked, crossing his arms "Ok, now, how's our son?"

"Hum, fine." Jun said, smiling "I've done all the tests."

"You already know if it's a boy, or a girl?" Kyuryo asked and Jun nodded "Can I know, then?"

"Hum...actually, I did the tests today, but I didn't saw the results. I was waiting for...for you, to see them."

"Hum...you were going to wait a whole month, to see the sex of our child?" Kyuryo asked, suspisciously "For all I know, I was to come

back in a month."

"Well, yeah, of course I was going to wait." Jun said

"Hum...by the way, do you know Matt and Sora aren't going to divorce anymore?" Kyuryo asked, and Jun opened her eyes wide:

"_What?_" she asked, getting up from the couch "How?" then, she looked to her fiancée and made a nervous smile "I mean...how good to know that; but why were they going to divorce? No one told me, anything."

"Oh, they told me it was because _someone _told Matt he was going to be a father, and he was forced to leave the woman of his life, behind." Kyuryo replied "You don't know who it was?"

Jun looked at him, before falling on her kness:

"Oh Kyuryo, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, crying "I didn't mean to do, what I did, but I couldn't help it! I felt so lonely!"

"What do you mean?" Kyuryo asked, pretending to be confused

"I'm so sorry for doing what I did, but I didn't meant to. I just...I felt so lonely. You were never around, and our child was growing more and more inside myself...I was afraid you forgot about us, that I tried to find someone to replace you. I'm so sorry, please, don't leave me alone!"

"I didn't you told me?" Kyuryo asked and Jun looked at him, angry thouggh tears continued to fall down her eyes:

"I did!" she exclaimed "Everytime you called, I would tell you I felt scared of being alone, pregnant, but you always told me you were busy and that, once your work was done, you would come ack home. I'm always waiting for you, Kyuryo, even without saying but this time...this time, I didn't handled loneliness and I had to do something."

"And why Matt?" Kyuryo asked, though Jun's words were still inside his mind "Why a man, who's already married and waiting for a child?"

Jun run a hand through her short hair, as she got up:

"Because Matt's one of those men capable of leaving his while life behind, if that meant they could do something right...He left everything behind, even knowing he would suffer as hell, and so would Sora but he left all them behind, because of the child I'm carrying...he did what you couldn't do."

Kyuryo looked down, to his kness, before taking a deep breath and get up:

"I'm sorry." he whispered, as he put a hand over Jun's cheek "I'm so sorry for not being able to understand you...to love you, as you deserve...Can you forgive me?"

Jun blinked her eyes, as she stopped her tears:

"W...what?" she asked, confused and Kyuryo took a deep breath:

"Can you forgive me, for not understanding you, and for leaving my job getting between our relationship?"

"But..." Jun started "I was the one who commited the mistake..."

"No, we both commited mistakes." Kyuryo started "Terrible mistakes, but I'm more than prepare to forgive you, if you forgive me and promise you'll never do the same again."

Jun sat on the couch:

"Then, I forgive you." she said and Kyuryo smiled:

"Me too." he said and both sealed their untold promises, with a kiss.

* * *

  


While everyone was talking and laughing, in the living-room, Matt grabbed Sora's hand and lead her to the balcony:

"What's wrong?" the woman asked, and Matt smiled:

"Just thinking." he said and Sora raised her eyebrow:

"You need my presence, to think?" she asked "Why? Scared of getting lost, in your thoughts?"

Matt laughed:

"Actually, no." he said "I'm thinking about how I missed you."

Sora smiled:

"I missed you two." she said

"How long are you?" Matt asked and the auburn haired woman raised her eyebrow, confused. Slowly, Matt put a hand over her tummy and Sora smiled:

"Oh, that?" she asked "Two months, and a week." she replied and Matt opened his eyes wide:

"Already?" he asked and Sora nodded. Then, he dropped his hand "I just hope..."

"What?" Sora asked, grabbing his hand "What's wrong?"

Matt took a deep breath:

"I just hope, this baby can go through everything." he confessed and Sora looked down "I'm not saying this because of the pain we have gone through but, because I'm scared you think I'll love you less, if you aren't able to have children."

Sore looked up

*Flashback*

_"Don't you love me?" Matt asked and Sora looked at him, on the same second:_

_"What?" she asked, confuse "Of course, I love you." and everything went silence "Do you love me?" Sora asked, in a whisper_

_"More than my life." Matt answered_

_Sora closed her eyes:_

_"Maybe there's a problem, we don't know about." she started, quietly "Maybe, it's a problem with me."_

_"What do you mean?" Matt asked, raising his eyebrow "Do you know something, I don't?"_

_"No." Sora answered, opening her eyes "I'm just thinking." she took a deep breath and licked her lips "Will you love me less, if..."_

_"No." Matt interrupted raising of the chair, and kneeling in front of her "I'll love you, no matter what."_

_When Sora looked at him, with her ruby eyes full of tears, Matt felt his heart squeezing:_

_"Then, why do I feel like I'm losing you because of this?" she asked, quietly._

_Then, before Matt could answer, Sora stood up and walked out of the living room._

_Matt sat on the couch and run a hand through his hair, before looking at the floor:_

_"But you aren't." he whispered_

*End of Flashback*

"I..." Sora started, only to stop when no words came. Then, she took a deep breath "I know you won't love me less, but I feel like I'm a disappointement to you. I know you always wanted to have children, and, sometimes, I feel like I'll never be able to achieve that dream."

"Never say that again." Matt started and Sora looked at him "I love you with, or without children, all that matters is you."

Sora smiled and gave him a peck on the lips:

"You know, I have the feeling this girl is going to made it." she said and Matt raised his eyebrow:

"How do you know, it's a girl?" he asked "And what makes you feel so sure, she'll make it through?"

"Well, first of all, she's still here after my attempt of suicide, secondly, girls are stronger than boys."

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed "That's not true."

Sora giggled:

"Yes, it is." she said

"No, it's not." Matt replied

"Wanna see?" Sora asked and, before Matt could say 'yes', she kissed him.

"Ahem." blusing, the married couple stepped back from each other and looked to the door, to see Yolei "Sorry for interrupting this...er...conversation, byt Kyuryo and Jun are here."

"Kyuryo?" Sora asked

"Jun?" Matt asked, at the same time "What the hell is she doing here?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Finally, a happy chapter ^_^ Hope you all liked this. Oh, and I'll be waiting for your reviews. Thank you!


	13. Revelations & Surprises

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own a thing. Only the characters you don't know.

**Lisa: **Oh gosh, I don't even know what to say...

**Matt: ***raises an eyebrow* I think you should say you're sorry.

**Lisa: ***looks at Matt* Huh? And why should I do that?  
**Matt: ***rolles his eyes* First, because you made me believe Jun was waiting for my child. Second, because you too to long to post this chapter and third Jun's having h...

**Sora: ***hits Matt on the arm* Don't give the plot away.

**Matt: **Sorry.

**Lisa: ***rolles her eyes* I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about the fact I've reached the 100 reviews.*smiles* This is the first time.

**Mimi: **Well you know how they say: there's always a first time.

**Tai: **Why are you acting as if it that's important? You just reached 100 reviews, big deal.

**Lisa: ***crosses her arms* It is a big deal for me Taichi, because it means people like my work. Despite my mistakes and everything, they like my story and I'm very, very happy to know that.

**Tai: **Then, if it's such an important thing to you, why are you posting such a...er...chapter today? 

**Lisa: **What's that suppose to mean?  
**Mimi: ***hits Tai on the arm* Shut up, Tai.

**Tai: ***looks at Mimi* What?! I was just asking.

**Lisa: ***sighs* Do you mind if I say thanks now?

**All the digidestined: ***shook their heads*

**Lisa: ***clears her throat* I want to thank **Hoshii-chan, Savoan Locc, Flirty Fairy, horsefreak, Hazy, Yama-sama, GeminiCrystal, scorpion05, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Paula Takenouchi, windedlove, KaoruHimura66,**

**Tai: **Is it just me, or this is going to be a long list?

**Lisa: Stripped, British Babe, tiger_tigress_2010, Alex Warlorn, annam8td, Phazon Droid **and ** escawing.**

**Tai: ***looks at Lisa* Are you going to do the same, in the last chapter?

**Lisa: ***nods* You bet.

**Tai: **Oh.

**Matt: **No _special _thanks?

**Lisa: **No, just some answers.

**Mimi: ***raises an eyebrow* Answers? You're actually going to talk about the next chapters?

**Lisa: **You wish. *cleares her throat* Just wanted to say to **horsefreak** that your review left me without words. I really don't know what to say, expect thank you ^_^. **British Babe**, yes I like HP and I'm actually writting a fic about it. If you want, you can go read it: it's called 'HP and the Torch of Hope'. **Curtis Zidane Ziraa**, you gave me a _great_ idea ^_^ Thanks to everyone else (of course), I wouldn't be posting this fic if it wasn't for you. Thank you very much ^_^

**Tai & Matt: ***sniff*

**Mimi: ***raises her eyebrow* Why are you crying?

**Tai: **I'm not crying, I have something in my eyes.

**Matt: ***wimps a tear* Me too.

**Sora & Mimi: ***giggle*

**Lisa: ***looks at the two boys* Oh, aren't you cute?

**Matt: **Cute? Urgh!  
**Tai: **Yeah, argh!

**Lisa: ***smiles*

**Tai: **Why are you staring at us? Start the chapter!

**Lisa: **Why should I do that?

**Matt: **Because we're going to start talking about it.

**Lisa: **You wouldn't...

**Tai: ***looks at Tai* What do you think about the time when Jun says you two didn't s...

**Lisa: **_OK, _here's the chapter! Geez...  
**Tai & Matt: ***smirk*

**Chapter 13: **Revelations & Surprises

Jun didn't knew what to do; she didn't knew what she was suppose to say or do. Ok, Kyuryo had forgiven her but what about Sora? Or Matt? They wouldn't understand why she had done it; she knew it.

Then, a soft squeeze on her hand made Jun look to her side to see Kyuryo smiling to her; however when she was about to return the smile, steps made her froze.

After swallowing hard, Jun looked to her other side only to see Yolei walking inside the living-room, along with Sora and Matt _'What am I going to do?' _Jun asked, to herself _'What can I say?' _when she looked to Matt's cold eyes, Jun shivered _'They won't forgive me...Matt isn't going to forgive me.'_

"What the hell are you doing here, Jun?" Matt asked and Jun winced at the cold tone of his voice  
  


"Matt." Sora said, giving her husband a glare "Don't talk with her, like that."  
  


"How do you want me to talk with her?" Matt asked, angrily "Sora, we almost divorced because of her! How do you expect me to talk with her? She made you hate me! And she was the cause why you tried to kill yourself!"  
  


"First of all, I hated you because you lied to me." Sora started" Jun was like the push you needed to tell me you had slept with her. And, just like you said, we _almost_ divorced. Thankfully that didn't happened. And I tried to commit suicide because of what I felt, not because of Jun." Sora sighed "Besides, we have to thank Jun because, thanks to her, our love is stronger than before."  
  


Jun bite her lip; that couldn't be happening. Sora couldn't be speaking the truth. She couldn't have forgiven her already; not without hearding an explanation.  
  


Taking a deep breath, Jun took a step foward:  
  


"That's a lie." she said and everyone looked at her  
  


"What?" Matt asked, still angry and Jun looked at the ground:  
  


"You...we...we didn't slept together."  
  


"_WHAT?!_" everyone asked and Jun closed her eyes

~*~

  
"So, how's everything?" Mimi asked, as Yolei walked inside the kitchen  
  


"It's seems ok." the purple haired woman said "At leats, they aren't shouting at each others."  
  


"Damn..." Tai muttered and Tk looked at him:  
  


"What?" he asked and Tai shruged:  
  


"A fight is always good." he said and Mimi rolled her eyes:  
  


"Grow up." she said  
  


"Oh, but you love me." Tai said and Mimi looked away:  
  


"Don't know how." she muttered and Tai opened his eyes wide, in shock while everyone else laughed

"I just hope everything ends well." Kari said and Izzy nodded  
  


"Well, for what I was able to see, Sora and Kyuryo were the only ones calm enough to have a conversation." Yolei started, as she sat on Ken's lap "Matt looked as if he was about to explode and Jun...well, lets say I never saw her so nervous."  
  


Ken smiled:  
  


"Is that so?" he asked and Yolei nodded:  
  


"Yeah; I won't be surprise if Matt throws the first stone." she said  
  


"Hum...that's bad?" TK asked, before smiling "I would love to see that."  
  


Kari hit him on the arm:  
  


"Don't be a child." she said "We already have Tai, for that."  
  


"Hey!" Tai exclaimed indignatly and everyone laughed

~*~

"What did you said?" Matt asked and Jun gluped. She couldn't look at him; she just couldn't.

"We didn't slept together." she whispered  
  


"Then why did you said we did?" Matt asked, completely furious "You have any idea of what I went through because of you? Do you? No, of course you don't because you're still the same crazy girl you were, when you were younger!"  
  


"Hey!" Kyuryo exclaimed, jumping in Jun's defense "Don't talk about my fiancée that way."  
  


"No?!?" Matt asked "She almost broke my marriage! She's crazy!"  
  


"Why you..." Kyuryo said, but was interrupted when Jun put a hand over his arm:  
  


"I did it, because I was lonely." she started, her eyes starting to tear "I did it, because I felt like I needed some support."  
  


"Why me?" Matt asked, through his teeths "Why me? I had a perfect life, before you came and ruin it!"  
  


"Because I knew you were the only one who had the strength to leave everything behind, only to take care of a child." Jun said "Damn Matt, I was all alone! How can you point me and act like I'm a criminal, if all I did was try to get out of loneliness? And even if you don't believe me, I am sorry! I really am!"  
  


"Yeah, right." Matt said, crossing his arms  
  


Jun closed her eyes for a second, as she tried to stop her tears from falling.  
  


Sora noticed the other woman close her fists, and licked her lips:  
  


"You choose Matt because you knew he would never leave you alone, right?" she asked and Jun looked at her:  
  


"I choosed Matt, because he was the only one I knew that was strong enough to leave the woman he loved, to stay with someone he couldn't stand." she said and Matt froze "Because I know Matt never liked me." slowly, Jun looked at the blond haired man "Understand me Matt, I was alone."  
  


Suddenly Matt's cold eyes turned soft:  
  


"I understand." he said, surprising the brunette "I understand what's living all alone. But that isn't an excuse for what you did. Besides, you said I had slept with you."  
  


"Don't you remember, you awaking on the couch?" Jun asked and Matt nodded "I was the one who put you there."  
  


"What?" Matt asked and Jun licked her lips:  
  


"I don't know if you remember, but during the wholse dinner you kept talking about Sora and how much you loved her." Matt blinked and the brunette continued "Lets say I was kind of jealouse, because you were always around Sora while my fiancé was far away from me."  
  


"But how...?" Matt started, but Jun interrupted him:  
  


"I noticed you kept drinking wine, while I drank water. How could I drink alchool, being pregnant? One hour later I noticed you were drunk. I think you never noticed how much you drank, but I did. It was then that I knew it was better to leave, before things got worse. Then I lead you to your car and drove you home. However, since I hadn't the strength to carry to your room and face Sora, I left you on the couch."  
  


"But you said I slept with you." Matt said  
  


"I needed an excuse to make you think I was waiting for your child, and that night seemed perfect." Jun said, and then a tear felt down her cheek "You can't imagine how bad I feel now, for decieving you de way I did. Or you Sora. I feel so bad..."  
  


Slowly, Kyuryo put a hand over Jun's shoulder and looked at Matt and Sora:  
  


"I think I'm responsible for all this." he said and Matt gave him a confused look "I was the one who didn't saw what was really important, until I found out what was happening. I think...no, I'm positive that if I had figure that out sonner, none of this would have happened. So, I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

Sora smiled:  
  


"You're both forgiven." she said suddenly, and the three adults looked at her "Isn't that right, Matt?"  
  


Matt stood looking at her, before nodding:  
  


"Yes."  
  


Sora gave him a smile before looking at Jun, who was still crying:  
  


"So, how long are you?" she asked and Jun looked at her:  
  


"What?" she asked and Sora smiled:  
  


"Pregnant."  
  


"Oh, four months." Jun said, as she put a hand over her stomach  
  


"Do you know the sex?" Sora asked and Jun looked at Kyuryo, who smiled:  
  


"We're expecting a boy." he said

~*~

Sora closed her eyes, as she layed a hand over her stomach: _'A baby.' _she thought, a smile on her face _'I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm going to be a mother.'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked and Sora opened her eyes:  
  


"Just thinking about us." she said, as Matt sat next to her "And the baby."  
  


"Oh really?" Matt asked "What exactly?"  
  


"That we're going to be parents." Sora replied "You know, it's like a voice keeps telling me this is it."  
  


"I think the same." Matt said, kissing her temple "I think this time nothing is going to stop us."  
  


"But..." Sora sighed "I'm scared, at the same time. Scared we're wrong."  
  


"You can't think like that." Matt said, as he put a hand under Sora's chin and made her look at him "We need to keep hope." slowly, he put a hand over Sora's stomach and continued "You'll see, before we know, we'll have a little boy running up and down, breaking things..."  
  


Sora giggled:  
  


"You're right." she said "But it's going to be a girl."  
  


"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."  
  


"Boy."  
  


"Boy."

"Girl." Matt said before slapping his forehead and Sora giggled:  
  


"I knew you would end up agreeding with me." she said, before kissing Matt on the lips "After all, I'm always right."  
  


"Always?" Matt asked "Most of the time, you mean."  
  


"Oh, shut up." Sora said and Matt smiled:  
  


"Gladly." he answered, before kissing her again.

~*~ Four Months Later ~*~

Slowly Sora walked inside the 'Defectio Lunae' and smiled when she saw two of her best friends:  
  


"I'm happy to see everything is going well." she said and the two women looked at her:  
  


"Sora!" they exclaimed, before giving her a group-hug  
  


Sora laughed:  
  


"Well, I can see you missed me." she said  
  


"I haven't see you for a whole month!" Kari said, smiling "How are you? How's your mother?"  
  


Sora smiled:  
  


"She's fine. I've never seen Mrs Misaki Takenouchi so happy." she said and Mimi smiled:  
  


"Well, she's going to be a grandmother." she said "I would be happy to."  
  


"You would?" Kari asked, raising her eyebrow and Mimi hit her softly on the arm:  
  


"You know what I mean." she said and the brunette laughed:  
  


"Hey, where's Yolei?" Sora asked, looking around

"She's sick." Kari said the auburn haired woman looked at her:  
  


"Sick?" she repeated and Mimi nodded:  
  


"Yeah, Ken said she's getting tired everyday." she said "And she's always vomiting and such."  
  


"What did Joe said?" Sora asked and Kari shruged:  
  


"We don't know, but Ken said it's just a cold."  
  


"In the middle of the summer?" Sora asked, confused

Mimi shruged:  
  


"Well, there are people that get cold in the middle of July." she said

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Kari asked "I thought you should be at home, _resting_."

Sora chuckled:  
  


"I couldn't stay at home." she said "It's to hot, besides I'm pregnant not invalid."  
  


"How's the baby, by the way?" Mimi asked, looking at her friend's round tummy  
  


"She's fine."  
  


"It's a girl?" Kari asked and Sora shruged:  
  


"We don't know. I say it's a girl, but Matt keeps saying it's a boy."  
  


Kari shooked her head, while Mimi laughed:  
  


"Hello." a voice said and the three women turned around

Sora smiled:  
  


"Hey Jun." she complimented "Give me a second, ok?" when the brunette nodded, Sora looked to her friends "Do you mind taking care of the store, for me?" she asked "I have an...appointement."  
  


"Wait!" Mimi asked and Sora jumped in surprise "Sorry, but when's Matt coming back?"  
  


Sora sighed:  
  


"In a week." she said "At least, the guys from NASA said so."  
  


"Why don't you go to my house?" Mimi asked "I don't think it's good for you, to be alone."  
  


Sora shook her head:  
  


"Thanks but I already had an invitation."  
  


Kari raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Where are you going to stay?"  
  


Sora smile:

"With Jun." she said simply "See you in two hours."  
  


"But Sora..." Mimi started, but the auburn haired woman had already left, with Jun

"She can't be serious, can she?" Mimi asked and Kari shruged

~*~

"Thank you for coming with me, Sora." Jun said and the auburn haired woman sent her a smile:  
  


"You're more than welcome." she replied "Besides, this is the least I can do since you let me stay at your house."  
  


Jun shook her head:  
  


"Take is as an apology." she said "And what kind of a friend would I be, if I let you stay in your house, alone and being seven months pregnant? I don't think so."  
  


Sora laughed:  
  


"Well, thank you anyway." she said "Hey, when are you due?"  
  


Jun looked to her huge stomach and smiled:  
  


"Lets give him a month." she said "Oh, I'm so see him and hug him!"  
  


"Have you choose a name?" Sora asked and Jun shruged:  
  


"Not yet, we're still deciding. But I think it will be Daichi."  
  


Sora raised her eyebrow:  
  


"Grand first son?" she asked and Jun laughed:  
  


"That's right." she said "Then again, it could be Ichiro which means 'first son' or Kichiro that means 'lucky son'."  
  


"Hum...hard choice." Sora muttered, before smiling "Good luck, then."  
  


"What about you?" Jun asked "Have you thought about names?"  
  


"Well, not really." Sora started, as she looked to her round stomach "Matt and I decided to wait until the child is born."  
  


"Are you sure you don't wanna know the sex?"  
  


"Positive."

Jun shook her head:  
  


"Oh look, here we are." she said, looking to the hospital in front of her "Lets see if everything's ok."  
  


"And why shouldn't they be?" Sora asked and Jun shruged:  
  


"You know what I mean." she replied and the auburn haired woman shook her head, a smile forming on her face

~*~

Ken walked inside the room and saw Yolei turned to his side of the bed, sleeping softly.

Slowly, he sat next to her and looked to his wife's face: she looked better and, though she was sleeping, some colour had already appeared in her cheeks.

Sighing in relief, Ken kissed Yolei's forehead and walked to Akane's room: his one and half year old daughter was also sleeping, looking like the angel she had always been.

Smiling, Ken touched Akane's small hand with his finger:  
  


"Lets hope mummy is better." he muttered "Because it's hard to see her sick. You know, it's very rare to see your mummy in the condition she's now. _Very_ rare."  
  


"Are you sure she's hearding you?" a sleepy voice asked and Ken straighted himself and turned around, only to see Yolei at the door:  
  


"What are you doing up?" he asked, walking towards his wife "You should be resting."  
  


"How was work today?" Yolei asked as if she hadn't heard him  
  


"Fine but now, please, go sleep." Ken said, as he tried to push Yolei towards their room "Do you want to be nauseous again?"  
  


"Hell no." Yolei said, as she shook her head "But I'm sick of looking at the walls. You don't let me get out of bed and do something."  
  


Ken smiled and kissed her softly on the lips:  
  


"Don't forget, you were the one who decided to stay at home instead of going to the hospital."  
  


"And why should I go?" Yolei asked "I'm fine. Never felt better."  
  


"Yeah right." Ken said, as the purple haired woman yawned "See? You're tired, so rest and let me prepare dinner."

"Oh dear..." Yolei muttered as Ken walked out of the room

~*~

A week had passed, without news from Matt and worse was the fact Sora was starting to get worried. She knew she shouldn' be nervous because to the baby, but she couldn't help it:  
  


"Sora, calm down." Kyuryo started and the auburn haired woman snapped from her thoughts "Matt's fine."  
  


"How did you..." Sora started and Kyuryo smiled:  
  


"I know that look, already." he interrupted and Sora sighed:  
  


"I'm just worried." she confessed "I always get worried when Matt doesn't get home on the time he told me he would, and doesn't even call."  
  


"Oh c'mon Sora, I bet he'll be here before you know." Jun said, as she walked inside the living-room and approached a chair "Hum...help?" she asked and her fiancé got up

"Hey, when's the weeding?" Sora asked, as Kyuryo helped Jun  
  


"After the baby's born." Jun replied "Thank you, love." she added, kissing Kyuryo's cheek "We don't know the exact time, but it's still in our plans."  
  


Kyuryo nodded and Sora smiled:  
  


"I bet it will be great." she said  
  


Suddenly the bell rang and Kyuryo got up:  
  


"I'll get it." he said and walked away

"Sora, could you pass the pillow?" Jun asked, after a few seconds "My back is killing me."  
  


"I know the feeling." Sora said, as she grabbed a yellow pillow "These are the times when we start wishing for the babies to born."  
  


"Couldn't have picked better words." Jun said "But it's worthy, isn't it?"

Sora smiled:  
  


"Yeah." she whispered "For the first time I'm able to carry a baby."  
  


Jun returned the smile:  
  


"You'll see, you'll be a great mother." she said and Sora snapped from her thoughts:  
  


"Why do you say that?" she asked and Jun chuckled:  
  


"When you were younger, you always acted as if you were the mother of everyone." she replied "I don't think you lost the touch."

Sora blushed:  
  


"Arigatou." she whispered as Kyuryo walked inside:  
  


"Sora, I had something to tell you." he started and the woman looked at him "Matt, he's...well he's..."  
  


"What?" Sora asked "What happened to him? Where's Matt?"

"Here." a voice said as a blond haired man appeared behind Kyuryo "Hey love, missed me?"  
  


Sora smiled:  
  


"Matt." she breathed "I was getting worried, you know?" she asked as Matt walked towards her  
  


"Really?" he asked, smiling "You always get worried." he said, before kissing her "And I missed you too, if you wanna know."  
  


Sora smiled:  
  


"Baka." she whispered "If I wasn't tired, you would see how much I missed you."  
  


"I know, but you love me." Matt said

"Don't know how that's possible." Sora replied before kissing him "But next time, call me ok?"  
  


"As you wish." Matt replied, smiling

Then, he hugged her  
  


"Hum, guys?" Jun asked "I don't want to ruin the moment but...oh shit..."  
  


"Jun, what's wrong?" Kyuryo asked, running to his fiancée side

"I think he decided to come earlier." Jun said through her teeths  
  


"What?" Kyuryo asked "But...but didn't you said everything was ok?"

"Yeah, I did...but I guess the doctor was...shit...wrong. Now, _get me to the hospital!_"  
  


"Ok, I'll just grab the keys." Kyuryo said, as he got up "Don't get out of here."  
  


"Don't worry." Jun said "I'm not...going anywhere."  
  


"Matt, help me getting her up." Sora said   
  


"Oh, right." Matt said, as he put an arm under Jun's shoulders "One...two..three.."  
  


"Oh shit!" Jun exclaimed  
  


"Breath Jun, it's just contractions." Sora said and the brunette looked at her:  
  


"Want to have them for me?" she asked  
  


"Ok, lets go." Kyuryo said, as he helped Matt carrying Jun to the car.

**To Be Continued...**

**  
A/N: **So? What do you think? Do you mind sending me a review and tell me whatever you want to tell me? I would be happy if you did.


	14. New Life

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing, besides the characters you don't know.

**Thanks to:**

**Hazy:** Indeed, who would have thought Matt was so understanding? Hum...maybe it's because of Sora. Who knows. Enjoy!

**Alex Warlorn:** You're completely right, Davis is a bit 'in the book-shelf', isn't he? But, don't worry, he does appear in this chapter. However, I ask for apology for 'forgetting' Davis. *bows*

**Yama-sama:** Thank you, and sorry for taking so long. Explanations ahead. Good reading.

**scorpion05:** Hum...I don't think Mimi would like if you just took her husband away, but you could try (**Mimi:** Hey, Tai's mine!). Anyway, happy to know you're starting to like Jun, I decided to change her a bit (or maybe it's because of the fact she's pregnant, hum...). Anyway, about Sora and Matt's child? You'll have to wait a bit more. Enjoy the chapter.

**bluecalinbluerag:** Peace & Love!

**Paula Takenouchi: **Arigatou, your words mean a lot to me. Oh, you still don't like Jun? Well, I don't know what she thinks about it but I'm trying my best to change her a bit, without forgetting the 'normal' Jun. (**Jun: **If she doesn't like me, her problem. I'm trying to change!). Oh, hope you keep liking this. Happy Reading.

**escawing:** I think everyone's happy to see the characters together ^_^ *sniff* It's amazing, isn't it? *smiles* Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

**Phazon Droid: **Indeed, this is the time when things start to piece together what happened in the first few chapters. Thank you for your words, by the way and enjoy the chapter.

**KaoruHimura66: ***blushes* Why, thank you, I'm so happy to hear that. Good reading!

**tiger_tigress_2010:** Ok, ok, here's the continuation...

**Digifriends: **Arigatou, thank you, obrigada, gracias...er, you got the picture. Anyway, hope you keep enjoying this. Happy Reading.

**Cute Lil Sora:** Thank you *bows* Enjoy!

**horsefreak: **You know, if you keep saying those things I won't be able to walk through doors *giggles* I really don't know what to say, expect for 'thank you' *hugs horsefreak* Happy Digimon Reading!

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** Thank you.

**kali: **An A+?! Wow, now I feel special *hehe* and now I just know I have to keep writing this. Thank you very much, and enjoy the chapter.

**Important note: **I want to say sorry to all my reviewers, in case this chapter is terrible. The thing is that, everytime I sat in front of my computer on the past weeks, I would stare at the keyboard, without knowing what to write. It was like as if I didn't knew what words I should use. It wasn't a writer's block, for I have all the plot in my mind, but I just couldn't write. However, yesterday I sat on the computer and said to myself 'You can do it' and, in 15 minutes, I had the whole chapter writen and I just had to come post it as soon as possible. So, sorry if it's not good.

**And now, the chapter...**

**Chapter 14: **A New Life

Heavy steps made everyone look to their side, in time to see Davis:  
  


"Where is she?" he asked  
  


"Shhh!" everyone exclaimed but Davis ignored them:  
  


"Where is she? Where's my sister?"  
  


"She's in there." Matt said, pointing to the door in front of him  
  


Without other word, Davis walked inside:  
  


"What the hell was that all about?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow  
  


"Worried about his sister." Kari replied "Wouldn't you be worried too, if it was me?"  
  


"Of course not." Tai replied and Kari looked hurt. Then, Tai smiled "Silly, I would be totally worried." he said, hitting his sister's arm softly "You can be such a git, sometimes."  
  


"Baka." Kari muttered, but she was smiling  
  


"How do you think she is?" Sora asked, looking at her husband "I'm worried."  
  


"Don't be, everything will be fine." Matt replied, kissing her temple  
  


"Hope so." Sora whispered

"Hey, where's Ken and Yolei?" TK asked, looking around

"They couldn't come." Mimi answered "It seems like Yolei is worse, and Ken doesn't want to leave her alone."  
  


"Why doesn't he bring her, here?" Tai asked, crossing his arms "To see a doctor?"

"Yeah, as if Yolei would want to come." Mimi answered, sarcastically

~*~

"Hey sis." said Davis, as he approached Jun's side "How are you?"  
  


Jun smiled:  
  


"Fine, some contractions from time to time, but nothing to worry about." she replied

"Where's that fiancée of yours?" Davis asked, looking around "Don't tell me he had to go work, and left you here, alone. Oh, I'm going to break his face when I see him."  
  


"You're not going to do such thing." Jun said, before wincing in pain  
  


"What? Is it the baby? Is it going to born now? What do I do?" Davis asked, panicking

Jun giggled:  
  


"No silly, it's just a contraction." she said "And Kyuryo is here, I asked him to be bring some ice."  
  


"Ice?" Davis asked, completely confused "Why?"  
  


"Because it's too damn hot here." Jun replied, before sighing "What are you doing here, anyway? Where's Toyoko?"

Davis opened his eyes wide:  
  


"AH, I forgot Toyoko!" he exclaimed and Jun blinked:  
  


"You forgot Toyoko?" she asked, confused "It's possible to forget your own wife?"  
  


"Geez, I have to call her." Davis said, as he grabbed his cellphone

"You can't make calls inside the rooms." Jun said, as she winced  
  


"But I can't leave you alone." Davis said  
  


"What are you going to do? Run a mille? I'm not going anywhere, and you're just going to make a phone-call." Jun said, as she layed a hand over her stomach "Just go."  
  


"Ok, ok, don't get out of there." Davis said, before walking through the door

Jun rolled her eyes:  
  


"Men." she muttered "They're more scared than us."  
  


"Well, that's true." a voice said and Jun looked up, to see Kyuryo with a bag on his hand  
  


"Hey, love." Jun complimented, with a small smile  
  


Kyuryo gave her a peck on the lips and smiled:  
  


"How are you?" he asked  
  


"Fine." Jun replied, before wincing "But the contractions are starting to kill me."  
  


"Where do you want the ice?" Kyuryo asked and Jun pointed to her forehead:  
  


"Can you go ask Joe, when the hell is the birth due to?" she asked

"Now who's scared?" Kyuryo asked and Jun hit him on the stomach:  
  


"I'm not scared, I'm anxious." she corrected "I want to see our baby."  
  


Kyuryo kissed her cheek:  
  


"Me too love, me too."

"How are we going to call him?" Jun asked, after a few seconds

"I don't know, have you thought about the names we picked the other day?"  
  


Jun nodded:  
  


"Yeah, but now I'm thinking about 'Michio'."

Kyuryo raised an eyebrow:

"'Man with strength of three thousand'?" he asked and Jun nodded:  
  


"Hell yeah, I can't choose Yasuo - which means peaceful one - after these contractions." she said, before wincing

Kyuryo laughed:  
  


"Indeed." he said "If you want, Michio it is." then, he smiled "What was Davis doing here, anyway?"  
  


"Saying he was going to break your face." replied Jun  
  


"What?" Kyuryo asked, confused "Why?"  
  


"Because he thought you had left me for work." Jun replied and Kyuryo sighed:  
  


"Yes, that's what most think when I'm not around." he said and Jun put a hand over his:  
  


"Don't say that." she whispered and Kyuryo looked at her "You're here, and that's the most important."  
  


Kyuryo smiled:  
  


"Aishiteru." he whispered, before kissing his fiancé

"Ahem." breaking apart, both lovers looked at the door to see Davis "Am I interrupting something?"  
  


"Not at all." Kyuryo replied

"Did you talked with Toyoko?" Jun asked, smiling  
  


"Yeah, she was kinda furious but I calmed her down."  
  


"Well, you actually forgot her." Jun said  
  


Davis blushed ashamed:  
  


"Well, I was worried about you." he said

"Ah, now it's my fault!" Jun exclaimed, pointing to herself "Never thought you would accuse me, for forgetting your wife!"  
  


Kyuryo shook his head:  
  


"Brothers." he muttered

"Oh shit..." Jun cursed and the two men looked at her:  
  


"What's wrong?" both asked, as they saw Jun put a hand over her stomach:  
  


"I think this is it." she said, as she winced  
  


"What?!" both men asked and Jun looked at them:  
  


"The baby is coming!" she exclaimed "Call the doctors!"  
  


"Oh, right." both men said, before running towards the door

Jun rolled her eyes, before reaching an arm andpressed the switch besides the bed.

Seconds later, while both Kyuryo and Davis were making everyone go crazy, while they kept running up and down the hall, two nurses walked inside the room, smiling:  
  


"The doctor is already waiting for you." one of them said, as the other examined Jun  
  


"Good." Jun muttered, through her teeths

~*~

  
"Kyuryo, can you just SHUT UP?!" Jun yelled, as her fiancée kept telling her to push "I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO!"

"Sorry..." Kyuryo muttered, before looking at the figure on the ground "But since your brother fainted, I feel more nervous."  
  


"I don't need nervousism, I need this boy to get out!" Jun exclaimed, grabbing Kyuryo's hand harder  
  


"C'mon Jun, push!" Joe exclaimed "I can see the head, already!"  
  


"Oh, SHIT!" Jun exclaimed, before pushing with all her force "Get out...get out...GET OUT!"  
  


Suddenly everything went silent, while Joe opened his eyes wide:  
  


"It's a boy!" he exclaimed raising a baby, who had already started screaming  
  


"We knew that already." Jun muttered, before swallowing hard "Let me see him." she pleaded and Joe put the small, crying baby on Jun's arms "Hello baby." Jun whispered, before looking at Kyuryo "What do you think? Our son is finally here."  
  


Kyuryo smiled and kissed Jun's temple, before touching his son's hand with his finger. As if he knew it was his father's touch, the baby stopped crying and tried to open his eyes:  
  


"Welcome Michio." Jun whispered, kissing her son's forehead "Welcome."

"What about him?" Kyuryo asked, pointing to Davis with his chin

Tiredly, Jun took her eyes off her son and looked at her unconscious brother:  
  


"Forget him." she replied "But I hope he doesn't faint when Toyoko gives birth, or he won't see the daylight again."  
  


"Why do you say that?" Kyuryo asked, confused

Jun smiled, as she looked at her son:  
  


"Because Toyoko would kill him for missing his son's birth." she replied, in a whisper

  
~*~

When Joe walked out of the birth-room, everyone got up:  
  


"How is she?" Sora asked and Joe smiled:  
  


"Both mother and son are fine." he said and everyone breathed relieved "Though I can't say the same about Davis."  
  


"Why?" Tai asked "What happen?"

"He fainted." Joe replied and Matt raised an eyebrow:  
  


"He what?"  
  


"He fainted." Joe repeated "I think it was too much for him."  
  


"What about Kyuryo?" Kari asked

"Already drooling over his son." Joe replied and everyone laughed:  
  


"Can we go see her?" Sora asked  
  


"Not now, Jun needs to rest." said Joe, shaking his head "Come tomorrow."  
  


"Oh." Sora muttered, looking down  
  


Then, Joe smile wider:  
  


"But Jun said, and I quote: 'you better bring Sora and Matt here right now, or you'll regret it.'"

Sora looked at him confused for a second, before smiling. Then, she looked at Matt:  
  


"Lets go?" she asked and her husband nodded, before walking inside the room

Izzy looked at Joe:  
  


"What about us?"  
  


The doctor shruged.  
  


While that, both Sora and Matt were walking slowly towards Kyuryo and Jun, who were talking quietly:  
  


"Hello mommy." Sora said, smiling and Jun looked at her:  
  


"Sora." she said, smiling "Matt. Happy to see you came."  
  


"But of course we came." Sora said "How could I say 'no' to a request from the newest mother?"  
  


Jun smiled and shook her head:  
  


"Where is him?" Matt asked, and Kyuryo stepped to his side only to reveal a craddle behind him.

Slowly, Sora and Matt walked towards it:  
  


"Oh Jun, he's beautiful." Sora breathed, as she stared at the baby  
  


"And so tiny." Matt completed

Jun giggled:  
  


"He is, isn't he?" she asked and Sora looked at her:  
  


"What's his name?"  
  


"Michio." Jun answered and Matt raised an eyebrow:

""'Man with strength of three thousand'?" he asked and Kyuryo chuckled:  
  


"I asked the same thing." he said and Sora giggled, before turning to the baby:  
  


"Hello Michio." she whispered

"Hey, Sora." Jun called, after sharing a look with Kyuryo  
  


"Yes?" the auburn haired woman asked, looking at her  
  


"We have a question." Jun said and Sora walked to her side:  
  


"What's wrong?" she asked and Jun licked her lips:  
  


"Well, the thing is...we need...I mean, do you and Matt accept the invitations to be Michio's godparents?"  
  


"What?" both Matt and Sora asked, at the same time  
  


Jun looked at Kyuryo, who cleared his throat:  
  


"We think you're the best people for the job." he said

"But we fully understand if you don't want to, after everything I've done." finished Jun

"What about Davis?" Matt asked

"Oh, don't worry about him." Jun said "He's already an unconscious uncle."

Sora and Matt shared a look:  
  


"Well..." Sora said, grabbing Jun's hand "I think we can handle the job."  
  


"Does that mean you accept it?" Jun asked and Matt smiled:  
  


"Of course!" he exclaimed, low enough so he couldn't awake Michio

Jun smiled:  
  


"Thank you." she said, before hugging Sora "Thank you."  
  


While the two woman hugged each other, Kyuryo and Matt shook their hands

~*~

Yolei rolled on the maitresse and looked at Ken's peaceful face: though she was feeling better, Ken didn't let her get out of the bed. She knew he was worried about her, but Yolei couldn't help but get annoyed for the fact Ken was acting to overprotective: _'Can't imagine how it will be, when Akane's older and guys start to go after her.' _Yolei thought, before smiling as she tried to imagine Ken's reaction at the site of Akane's first boyfriend.  
  


Slowly, Yolei sat on the bed but didn't stopped looking at her husband: who would have thought they would end up together? Who would have thought Ken Ichijouji was going to choose Miyako Inoue to be his wife?  
  


Then, Yolei licked her lips: she remembered the day when she and Ken discussed about how big their family should be and, surprising enough, both agreed they should have at least three children.  
  


"Three children..." whispered Yolei, as she ran a hand through Ken's hair  
  


"Yolei..." Ken muttered and Yolei smiled:  
  


"I'm here, love." she whispered and, slowly, Ken opened his eyes:  
  


"What are you doing awake?" he asked, sleepy

"Just thinking." Yolei replied and Ken raised an eyebrow, as he sat next to her:  
  


"About what?" Yolei licked her lips before kissing her husband's lips "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about?" Ken asked, as Yolei broke the kiss:  
  


"I felt like it." she replied and Ken narrowed his eyes:  
  


"Ok, Miyako Ichiouji, what are you up to?" he asked  
  


"Me?" Yolei asked, poiting to herself "Nothing, why?"  
  


"Hum, trying to decieve a detective, huh?" Ken asked and Yolei giggled:  
  


"Don't be silly." she said  
  


"Now, I know you're up to something." Ken said and Yolei raised an eyebrow:  
  


"Why do you say that?"  
  


"Because you only call me 'silly', when you want to tell me something." Ken replied and Yolei looked down. When his wife didn't said anything, Ken started to worry "What? What's wrong?"  
  


Sighing, Yolei looked at him:  
  


"I have something to tell you." she whispered  
  


"What?" Ken asked   
  


Taking a deep breath, Yolei grabbed Ken's hands:  
  


"I know why I'm sick." she said  
  


"You went to the doctor?" Ken asked, surprised "Without me knowing?"  
  


"No, I didn't went to the doctor." Yolei said, shaking her head "I don't need to."  
  


"What do you mean, you don't need to?" Ken asked "You're sick!"  
  


"No." Yolei said "I'm pregnant."  
  


"Of course your pregnant, I knew it was something serious. You're going to the hospital now, an..." Ken stopped rambling and looked at his wife "What?"  
  


Yolei gave him a nervous smiled:  
  


"Well, all the symptoms point to that." she said "And I'm late, so there can't be other thing."  
  


"Are you...are you sure?" Ken asked  
  


"90%" Yolei replied "Why? Are you mad?"  
  


"Mad?" Ken repeated "No, I'm...I'm just in shock."  
  


"Want me to go grab a glass of water?" Yolei asked and Ken blinked:  
  


"No, what I want is this." he said, as he got out of his transe  
  


Before Yolei could ask about what he was talking about, Ken kissed her.

~*~

"I can't believe Jun asked for us to be Michio's godparents." Sora said, as Matt closed the door  
  


"Yeah, me either." he said  
  


"Oh, I'm so tired." Sora muttered, as she sat in the couch "I feel like I'm going to sleep here tonight, besides, my back hurt like hell."  
  


Matt shook his head and sat next to his wife:  
  


"So, how's everything over there?" he asked, as he put a hand over Sora's stomach. As answer, the baby kicked. Matt opened his eyes wide "No matter how many times I feel this, it always seems as the first time."  
  


Sora smiled:  
  


"I know the feeling." she whispered, as she put a hand over Matt's "Do...do you think I can do it?"  
  


Matt looked at her:  
  


"What?"  
  


"Give birth." Sora whispered, looking at her large stomach "I'm so scared of failing."  
  


"You won't." Matt answered, lancing his fingers with Sora's "Because I'm going to be at your side."  
  


"You better be." Sora replied, before kissing him

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Is it just me, or this is the first time I haven't end up a chapter with a cliffhanger? Hum...? Anyway, what do you think? Is it as terrible as I think it is? Please review, and tell me. Arigatou.


	15. The Rain Keeps Fallin' Down

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the characters you don't know.

**Thanks to:**

**Paula Takenouchi: **Well, I made you like Jun, didn't I? I think she's happy to know that (**Jun: **You bet I am. I was getting sick of all those dreath threats.) Hum, this chapter didn't took long, did it? Good Reading.

**Yama-sama:** Well, I can't do anything about mistakes because: a) I don't have a beta-reader, b) english is my second language. Sorry about them, anyway. Enjoy.

**Phazon Droid:** Yes, I'm thinking about writing other 'drama fic'. At least, I have some ideas and I would like to write them down and, who knows, maybe post them. Anyway, thank you and good reading.

**Cute Lil Sora:** Thank you ^_^ Happy Digimon Reading.

**scorpion05: **You know, I don't think Jun doesn't want pity (**Jun: **Of course I don't!) I decided to write about Davis just like he used to be (**Davis:** *blushes embarassed* I asked her sorry, ya know? I didn't meant to forget her. I just...did.). Oh, and happy to know you enjoyed the Kenyako moment (**Ken: **I'm still embarassed, but very happy) ^_^ Hope you like this chapter.

**Alex Warlorn: **Uff, relieved to know you accept my apology. And, _of course_, I wouldn't tell you to 'jack off', why would I do that? After all, how do you expect me to write better, if I don't know what all my readers think? Please, keep telling what you like and what you dislike about this, so I can do something about it (but no flames, thank you). (**Davis: **Hey! What do you mean you're stunned because I have a wife?). Oh, and I wouldn't be so sure. Good Reading!

**windedlove: **Thank you ^_^ And, as you can see, your wish has been granted.

**blu kali: **Thank you, arigatou, obrigada...and I promise I'll try. Enjoy.

**Inconnu:** Hum...I think it's better for you to sit well on a chair, before reading this chapter. I really don't want anyone to fall down. *nervous laugh* Hope you like this.

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa: **Maybe I will, at least, I'm thinking about it. Thank you for your words. Happy Reading.

**tiger_tigress_2010: **Hum...hehe...I don't think you'll like this, then. Hehe...

**horsefreak: **You know, you're already an expert on making me feel embarassed and with no reaction. You can't imagine how important your words are for me (just like all my other readers' words). Thank you and I hope you like this.

**And now, the chapter...**

**Chapter 15: **The Rain Keeps Falling Down

"You're what?!" Sora asked and Yolei smiled:  
  


"Pregnant." she said

"But that's great!" Sora exclaimed, before hugging her friend "When did you found out?"  
  


"Well, first were the symptoms and two days ago I went to the doctor and he just told me I was."  
  


"How long?"  
  


Yolei smiled:  
  


"One and half months." she replied and Sora opened her eyes wide:  
  


"Already?" Yolei nodded "I bet Ken's jumping in joy."

Yolei giggled:  
  


"Well, he was kind of stunned but he was very happy." she said "Besides, Tai told me he looked like a kid, when he was telling them."  
  


"And who can be sad with such new?" Sora asked "Oh, congratulations. Want it to be a boy or a girl?"  
  


Yolei shruged:  
  


"Well, I don't think that's the most important." she started, before laying a hand over her stomach "But I would love if it was a girl, but Ken keeps telling me it's a boy."  
  


"Well, we have to support each other, so I say it's a girl." Sora said and Yolei smiled:  
  


"What about you? Do you have any feeling about who are you carring?"  
  


Sora put a hand over her round stomach and smiled:  
  


"I keep saying it's a girl, but Matt keeps telling me it's a boy."  
  


"And you want it to be a girl, right?" Yolei asked and Sora nodded:  
  


"But the most important thing, is for the baby to be healthy."  
  


"Everyone wishes that." Yolei said and both laughed  
  


"Hey girls!" someone exclaimed and the two women turned around, to see Tai walking to them  
  


"Hey Tai!" they complimented at the same time  
  


"So, how are my two favourite pregnant women?" Tai asked, as he sat next to Sora  
  


"Be carefull, you don't want Mimi to hear you." Sora warned and Tai chuckled:  
  


"Well, she's not pregnant so I don't think she'll get mad." he replied

"But that doesn't mean she won't get jealouse." Sora said "Where is she, by the way?"  
  


"Oh, she decided to go shopping and I decided to come here." Tai replied "Besides, I need to buy some clothes to Aoshi and I thought: 'let's go to Sora's buy them.'"

"And you decided well." Sora replied, before turning to a brunette "Makoto, can you help this gentleman here?"  
  


"Gentleman?" Yolei repeated, as she looked around "Where?"  
  


"Ha ha, very funny." said Tai and Yolei chukled, while Sora laughed

~*~

Everything was the only that greeted Matt as walked inside his house, but who was to blame? At 2 am, he didn't expected Sora to be awake.

Slowly, Matt put his keys on the desk, which was close to the door, and was about to walk to his room when a light in the living-room called his attention.

Raising an eyebrow, Matt walked inside the division and froze, when he saw Sora laying on the ground, fast ashleep, with only one blanket covering her body.

With a small smile, Matt approached his wife and was about to pick her up, when he saw Sora's face wasn't peacefull, on the contrary, it seemed as if she was in pain.

_'But she isn't moving.' _Matt thought, as he took a lock from Sora's face: but despite of everything, Matt couldn't help but think she was in pain.

Taking a deep breath, Matt knew he had only one thing to do:  
  


"Sora." he whispered, shaking his wife's shoulder "Sky, awake up." as she rolled to her side, Matt heard Sora muttering something, but he didn't gave up "Please sweetie, wake up."

Slowly, a pair of reddish-brown eyes opened up:  
  


"Matt?" Sora muttered, as she turned to face her husband "What is it?"  
  


"Are you ok?" Matt asked and Sora looked tiredly at him: when he meet her tired eyes, Matt couldn't help but ask if it wasn't just his imagination, after all, he knew Sora hadn't been sleeping well:  
  


"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" asked Sora, raising an eyebrow "What time is it?"  
  


"It's 2 am." Matt replied "Sorry to awake you, but you looked as if you were in lot of pain and I just had to be sure."  
  


"Pain?" Sora repeated, feeling as confused as she was sleepy "I'm fine love, really, but now let me sleep."  
  


"Want me to carry you, to the bed?" Matt asked, and Sora shook her head:  
  


"It's too soft." she muttered, as she closed her eyes

"What? The bed?" Sora nodded and Matt shook his head "Want me to sleep with you?" when his wife didn't answered, Matt looked closely to Sora's face and smiled when he noticed she looked as an angel. 

His angel.

Slowly, Matt kissed Sora's forehead, before leaning his head against his arm and, after a few seconds, he felt ashleep.

~*~ One Week Later ~*~

"Yes love, I'm going to the doctor. Huh? Ok, see you there, then. Love you." then, everything went silence.

Smiling, Sora looked at her large stomach and smiled: _'Eight months.' _she thought, as she ran a hand over her belly _'One more month and I'll finally have my baby in my arms.'_

"Hey, 'almost mommy'." someone said and Sora looked up, to see Mimi, Kari and Yolei.

Since she found out she wasn't able to go to the store, Sora had given a pair of keys from her house to her friends, so they were able to enter without having to wait five minutes outside, until the door was opened.  
  


"Hey guys." Sora complimented, with a smile "What are you doing here?"  
  


"Matt asked us, to come check on you." Kari replied  
  


Sora rolled her eyes:  
  


"That guy is insane." she muttered and Mimi smircked:  
  


"But you love him, don't you?" she asked and Sora looked at her:  
  


"Very much, thank you." she replied  
  


"So, one month to go." Yolei said and Sora nodded:  
  


"Only one month away." she said  
  


"Oh, I can't wait to see the baby!" exclaimed Mimi, as she clapped her hands "I bet he'll be just like you."  
  


Sora smiled:  
  


"Who knows." she said  
  


"How do you want her to be?" Yolei asked, as she sat next to her friend

Sora shruged:  
  


"I don't know; I always imagine her with Matt's eyes and my hair."

Kari giggled:  
  


"I bet she'll be beautiful." she commented and Sora smiled:  
  


"Of couse she will, after all, she's my child." she replied  
  


"Hey, be carefull with the doors, ok?" Mimi said  
  


"Actually, I already am." Sora said, and everyone laughed

Suddenly, Sora winced:  
  


"Are you all right?" Mimi asked and Sora nodded:  
  


"Yeah, it was only a kick." she replied, rubbing her stomach "This baby girl is way to strong."

"Hum, maybe Matt was the same." Yolei said "Or you."  
  


"Oh no, this girl is just like her grandmother." Sora said, still rubbing her belly. However, seconds later, she winced again "I don't know why she's kicking so hard." Sora muttered

"Maybe she wants to say, she's hearding us." Kari commented, with a smile

"Maybe, but she could be a bit" Sora winced "more gentle."  
  


"Why don't you sing for her?" Yolei asked "My mom used to do the same when she was waiting for me, and I did the same when I was pregnant with Akane."  
  


Sora looked at her:  
  


"You really don't want to hear me singing." she said "Besides, it seemes to me that my baby girl has calmed down."  
  


"Where are you going?" Mimi asked, as she saw Sora trying to get up  
  


"I have to go to the hospital." she said "I promise Joe I was going there."  
  


"Do what?" Yolei asked

"Some exams." Sora replied "Joe wants to see if everything's fine with the baby."  
  


"Want us to come?" Kari asked and Sora shook her head:  
  


"Nah, I can go by myself." she replied

"At least, let me drive you to there." Mimi said "It's a long walk to the hospital."

"But..."  
  


"No 'buts', it will be a pleasure anyway." Mimi interrupted

Sora smiled, as Kari helped her to get up:  
  


"Arigatou." she said  
  


~*~

"Mommy!" someone exclaimed as Yolei opened the door  
  


"Hey, sweetie." she complimented, as Akane ran to her arms "How are you?"  
  


"Good, daddy's trying to cook." the girl said and Yolei smiled:  
  


"Is he now?" she asked and the small girl nodded "Well, then it's better for us go help him, don't you think?"  
  


"But I don't know how to cook." Akane said, as her mother put her on the ground  
  


"Well, you're going to watch." Yolei said, as she grabbed her daughters' hand "What do you think?"  
  


"Cool!" Akane exclaimed and Yolei laughed:  
  


"You've been around Tai, for too long." she said and Akane raised an eyebrow:  
  


"What's wong with Uncle Tai?" she asked and Yolei chuckled:  
  


"Nothing sweetie." she replied

Suddenly, Ken appeared through the kitchen's door, with a white pron around his waist:  
  


"Glad to see you're back." he said and Yolei raised an eyebrow, when she saw Ken's face full with a white powder:  
  


"What are you doing?" she asked

"I was trying to make a cake." Ken replied "But I just can't make it right."

Shaking her head, Yolei gave a peck on Ken's lips, before entering on the kitchen:  
  


"You can be a great detective, but you're hopeless when it comes to food." she muttered, as she looked at the mess the kitchen had turned to "What happened to this place? A hurricane came here, and no one told me?"  
  


Ken blushed embarassed:  
  


"I told you, I'm not good in this stuff."  
  


Yolei looked at him:  
  


"Well, thank the fact your wife knows how to cook." she replied as Ken put his arms around her waist:  
  


"Indeed, I have to thank for that." he whispered, before kissing Yolei's neck  
  


"Ken, Akane is right behind us." the purple haired woman muttered and Ken turned to his right, to see his daughter with a disguste face:  
  


"Why daddy and mommy do that mushy stuff?" Akane asked, crossing her arms "Yuck!"

"Yup, she's staying with Tai for too long." Yolei muttered and Ken laughed.

~*~

Matt walked out of the NASA office and looked at his watch: he was still able to go with Sora to the consultation.

That, if the traffic allowed him to.

"Never give up hope." Matt muttered, as he walked towards his BMW "Besides, I promised Sora I would be there in time."  
  


"Mr. Ishida!" someone called, as Matt was about to drive away  
  


"Yeah?" he asked, and a brown haired man appeared on the window:  
  


"Mr Soetsu needs to speak with you, now." he said and Matt groaned:  
  


"What's wrong?" he asked 

"It's about the next trip to space." the man said "At least, I think it is."  
  


"Tell Mr Soetsu to call me." Matt said  
  


"He said it's very important." the man replied, as Matt was about to turn the engine on  
  


Closing his eyes, Matt took a deep breath: he had never, ever, lost a consultation, especially if that meant he could hear his son's heart beating. It was such a magic sound.  
  


"Oh, it better be good." he muttered, before looking at the man "Lead me to Mr Soetsu, now." he said and the man nodded

~*~

"So, prepared to hear the sound of your baby's heart again?" Joe asked and Sora nodded, as she put a hand over her belly:  
  


"Ready and anxious." she replied, but it was then that her eyes felt on the door  
  


"Something wrong?" Joe asked, noticing Sora's worried face  
  


"Matt," the woman started "he never missed this, but now he's late."  
  


Joe chuckled: he understood why Sora was so worried, after all, that was the first time she was actually able to carry a child:  
  


"Don't worry, I bet it's just the traffic. You know how it is, at this hour."  
  


Sora looked at him and nodded:  
  


"Hai." she said, before sighing "What are we going to do, today?"  
  


"Just listen to the baby's heart." Joe replied "And the usuall stuff."  
  


Sora smiled:  
  


"Very well." she said, before wincing  
  


"Are you all right?" Joe asked and the auburn haired woman nodded:  
  


"Hai, but this girl hasn't stopped kicking the whole day." she said  
  


"Really?" Joe asked and Sora nodded "Well, it must be because the baby knows we're going to listen to his heart."   
  


Sora smiled and closed her eyes, as she felt Joe touch her belly...

_Tum tum...tum tum...tum tum..._

Oh, she loved that song. The song of a new life. 

Everytime she listened to that song, Sora couldn't help but ask for that nine months to pass quickly, so she could have her baby in her arms:  
  


"That's strange." Joe muttered and Sora opened her eyes:  
  


"Nani?" she asked, but Joe ignored her; he just kept looking at the screen 

"This can't be correct."  
  


Sora started to feel worry:  
  


"What's wrong?" she asked and, slowly, Joe looked at her:  
  


"We have a problem." he said and now Sora was really worried:  
  


"What? What's wrong with my baby?"

~*~

"So, what do you think?" a black haired man asked, as he walked from side to side, hands clapped behind his back  
  


Matt took a deep breath, as he closed his eyes:  
  


"When do you want me to go?" he asked and the man stopped walking:  
  


"Four months." he said "It should be sonner, but we know you're wife's pregnant."  
  


"I can't leave my wife and son alone." Matt said "Especially for a whole year."  
  


The man put an hand over Matt's shoulder:  
  


"Think about it, Mr Ishida, you'll be an astronaut _and_ a professor." he started "Besides, it's only for one year."  
  


"My son will have one year, when I come back." Matt said "Do you think I can leave him and my wife behind, because of a job?"  
  


"Bring them, with you." the man said and Matt looked at him, an eyebrow raised:  
  


"What?" he asked  
  


The man nodded and sat on a chair:  
  


"Yes, you'll have a house for you and your family and, that way, you won't have any reasons not to go."  
  


"But we're talking about going to the U.S.A." Matt started "My wife has her job here and we both have our families and friends here, what makes you think we're going to leave all that behind?"  
  


"Mr Ishida, considerate, we're talking about an year not about yout whole life." the man started  
  


"Mr Soetsu, I..." Matt would have continued, if his mobile-phone hadn't started ringing "Excuse me."  
  


Slowly, Matt got up from his chair and walked towards a corner of the room:  
  


"Moshi moshi?" Matt asked "Oh, hi Joe. What? What's wrong? Wait, calm down, I can't understand a thing." Matt opened his eyes wide "WHAT?! Oh my...no, I'm going. Bye."

When he hung off, Matt looked at his boss:  
  


"Problems?" Mr Soetsu asked:  
  


"My wife," Matt started, as he grabbed his cloat "Something's wrong. If you don't mind, we'll contine this conversation in other day."  
  


And before Mr Soetsu could reply, Matt flew from the room.

~*~

Sora felt warm tears falling down her cheeks, as she saw Joe talking with a surgeon and some nurses: she couldn't believe what was happening to her. That seemed so impossible.  
  


After all she and Matt had went through: three miscarriages, almost divorced and now, now that everything seemed to had returned to normal, that happened.

Damn, when would that nightmare end?  
  


Still feeling her tears falling down, Sora put a hand around her belly: she needed to be strong, she knew it, especially for the baby, but she just couldn't.

She couldn't fight anymore.  
  


"Sora?" someone called and the auburn haired woman looked up, to see Joe "Don't cry, everything will be fine."  
  


"Can you promise that?" Sora asked, her voice harder than she entended to "Can you promise me everything will end well, even after what you told me?"  
  


Joe looked to the floor, before taking a deep breath and grab Sora's hand:  
  


"I promise everything will be fine." he said, and never he had seemed to serious "I'm not going to fail you. Not to you, not to Matt, not to this baby."  
  


Closing her eyes, Sora started to sob and Joe hugged her. He knew he shouldn't get emotional with his patiences, but this was one of his best friends and Joe just couldn't forget that:  
  


"Dr. Kido?" someone called and Joe stepped back, to face a nurse "The birth-room is ready."  
  


Sora opened her eyes wide:  
  


"No, I can't go there without Matt!" she exclaimed, as she looked at Joe "Please Joe, I don't want to!"  
  


"Sora, if we wait more, this will be even more dangerous." Joe said  
  


"Please Joe, I need to have Matt with me." Sora said, as she tried to sit up. However, a kick on her belly, made her wince "Please Joe." she begged, as she put a hand over her belly  
  


"Sora..."  
  


"If things get to complicated, you already know what to do, but please, lets wait a bit more." Sora interrupted and Joe froze:  
  


"What did you said?"  
  


~*~

Matt ran into the hospital, ignoring all the yells from nurses and doctors towards him: all he cared was to find Sora and help her:  
  


"Where are you?" he muttered, as he ran between halls "Where are you?"  
  


Suddenly, Matt noticed the sign which said 'birth room' and, without thinking twice, he ran towards the door, only to stop his tracks: on both sides of the hall, were various doors and Matt bet they all lead to a birth-room:  
  


"Damn, where is she?" Matt cursed, as he looked at the doors  
  


One by one, he started to check them, but Matt quickly understood he couldn't see much through the small windows on the doors:  
  


"Mr Ishida?" someone called and Matt turned around, to face a nurse:  
  


"That's me." he said "Where's my wife?"  
  


"Dr Kido is starting the operatin now, but you may come inside." she said "After putting this." she added, showing a green 'robe'.

Without wasting a second, Matt dressed the 'robe' and practically flew inside the birth-room.  
  


What he saw, shocked him: Joe was there, putting some kind of blood-red product over Sora's belly, while his wife's seemed to be sleeping.

Slowly, he walked towards his old friend:  
  


"What's wrong, Joe?" he asked and the doctor looked at him:  
  


"Your baby." he started, as Matt grabbed Sora's hand. He didn't knew if she was ashleep, but that didn't matter to him at the moment "The umbilical cord is around the baby's neck and, if we don't take him of in five minutes, we'll have to make a choice."  
  


Matt gluped:  
  


"What choice?" he asked, as Joe grabbed a bisturi  
  


Joe took a deep breath:  
  


"Between Sora and the baby's life." he said "And Sora has already decided that, in case the baby isn't outside in five minutes, to forget about her."  
  


"What?!" Matt asked

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Ah, don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? ^_^ Please review, but **_no _**death threats. Arigatou!


	16. So It Ends

**Disclaimer: **I only own the characters you don't know. Oh, and there will be a scene in this chapter, which I took from the movie 'Pearl Harbor' (sort of)

**Thanks to: **

**Cute Lil Sora: **You know, I can't make any promises...

**scorpion05:** I cannot answer that, but I can tell you you'll find your answer in this chapter. And about the trip to the U.S.A...well, you'll have to wait.

**Inconnu:** I really appreciate your words. Thanks for everything.

**Yeux Des Anges:** No, no, no, trust me, you didn't gave me a lecture. In fact, you teached me a few things. Hum...the only thing I have to say is that, though it's not probable, this is a fic so...er...I guess _anything_ can happen. I can even kill Sora and bring her back, ne? Thank you for the explanation.

**Yama-sama:** Yeah, I know it was evil, but you like it, ne? Oh, and I'm 100% Portuguese (not Brazilian, not Spanish, not Italian, _Portuguese_. People usual think Portuguese people speak the same language as Brazilian and such, but there's some differences). Anyway, sorry if this wasn't posted right away, but I had some things to do and the fact I started writting a few others fics did got in the way. Sorry, it won't happen again.

**Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever:** Where would be the fun without cliffhangers, Huh?

**Phazon Droid:** Thank you, happy to know you liked them.

**Alex Warlorn: **You know, I never saw that show (is that a show? hum...), so I can't make any comments, but you're right; this is the most cruel part of human existence (or at least, one of the most cruel).

**horsefreak: **Thank you very much, your words mean a lot to me.

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa: **Hum...well, just read the chapter and you'll see if your wish has been granted.

**Paula Takenouchi: **Ahhh, I said **_no death threats_**! *runs away from Paula*

**lil Kaoru Himura: ***slowly, walks away from lil Kaoru Himura* Now, I'm scared...

**blu kali: **The answer is in this chapter...somewhere. *hehe*

**British Babe:** Thanks and if you really want to find out, go read the fic. I promise it won't bit *wink*

**Important note:** The next chapter will be the last one. Yup, I guess this fic is finally going to end. **Sniff** However, I'm still thinking about writing an epiloge. So *smiles* I guess this won't end _that_ quickly.

**And now, the chapter...**

**Chapter 16: **So It Ends

Fresh tears threatned to fall from Matt's eyes, as a reaction to what he had just been told. He couldn't believe that after all they had been through, this had to happened.  
  


Wouldn't this pain ever go away?  
  


Without realizing, Mat grabbed Sora's hand harder: _'Why did this had to happen?' _he asked, as he closed his eyes _'Why can't we be happy?'_  
  


"Matt." Joe called and the blond haired man looked at him "I told you this baby must be outside in five minutes, and I promise I'll bring him before the time ends."  
  


"What?" Matt asked "Are you sure?"  
  


"I promise in name of our friendsip, I won't let anything happen to Sora or to the baby."  
  


Matt took a deep breath:  
  


"Thank you." he said  
  


"Matt?" a voice called and Matt snapped from his thoughts and looked down, to face a pair of sad ruby eyes:  
  


"Sora." he whispered, as he kneeled in front of his wife "Sky, are you ok?"  
  


"I'm so sorry..." Sora muttered, as tears started to fall down her eyes "I'm so sorry..."  
  


"Shh, don't be, everything will be fine." Matt said, as he wiped her tears "Everything will be all right."  
  


"I love you." Sora muttered, as if she hadn't heard him "But I had to choose and...I prefere to give my life, to save the baby."  
  


"Don't." Matt said, as he put a finger against Sora's lips "Joe said he'll do this in less than five minutes. Don't you believe in him?"  
  


"I do, but..." Sora swallowed hard "I can't trust in myself."  
  


"Oh no, don't talk like that." Matt said "Everything will end well."  
  


"Dr Kido, the pacience is getting nervous." a nurse said:  
  


"Anaesthesia." Joe said, without taking his eyes off his work "Matt, I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."  
  


"What?" Matt said, looking up  
  


"Sora's getting too nervous, and she'll be sleeping for the rest of the operation." Joe started "I don't want you to be here, completely nervous and stopping everyone from focus."  
  


"But..." Matt started and Joe looked at him:  
  


"Please Matt, it's for the best."  
  


Sighing, Matt looked at Sora, who was already falling ashleep and kissed her forehead:  
  


"I love you." he whispered, as he grabbed Sora's hand:  
  


"I...love you, too." the auburn haired woman whispered, before closing her eyes

Taking a deep breath, Matt squeezed Sora's hand one more time, before walking away.

When he saw the door closing, Joe took a deep breath:  
  


"Lets do this." he said and everyone nodded

~*~

Matt walked out of the birth-room and took the 'robe' off: he couldn't believe what was happening to him...he couldn't believe what was happening to his lover and child...  
  


"Matt?" someone called and the blond haired man looked up, to see his friends:  
  


"What are you doing here?" Matt asked

"A nurse called us." TK said "Where is she?"  
  


Matt sighed:  
  


"In there." he muttered, pointing to the door next to him  
  


"And why aren't you inside?" Tai asked and Matt looked at him:  
  


"Joe told me it was better not." he replied  
  


"Is everyting all right?" Mimi asked, concerned "You look pale."  
  


Matt looked down:  
  


"Matt?" TK called "What's wrong?"  
  


Closing his eyes, Matt took a deep breath and looked at his friends:  
  


"If the baby isn't outside in five minutes, Sora can die." he said and everyone opened their eyes wide:  
  


_"What?!"_

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked  
  


"That's the truth, is the baby isn't born in five minutes, Joe will have to choose and Sora already made the decision."  
  


"But..." Yolei trailled off, as Ken put a hand on her shoulder:  
  


"Joe'll do it." he said  
  


"Yes, we have to believe he'll do it." TK said and, slowly, Matt nodded.

Slowly, Kari gave a step fowards and put her arms around Matt:  
  


"She's be fine." she whispered, into Matt's ear "After all, this is Sora we're talking about. Plus, Joe is with her, and you know how Joe is. He always keeps his promises."  
  


"I know." Matt whispered  
  


Slowly, Kari stepped back and smiled:  
  


"Then, just believe in them." she replied "Everything will be fine."

Slowly, Matt looked into Kari's eyes and saw the light she continued to have within her body and smiled:  
  


"I believe in them." he said and Kari nodded

"Matt!" someone called and everyone looked to their left, to see Jun and Kyuryo walking towards them, Jun with a toddle in her arms.

"Jun, what are you doing here?" Yolei asked  
  


"Yeah, weren't you suppose to be resting?" Mimi asked and Jun rolled her eyes:  
  


"How am I suppose to rest, knowing Sora's here?" she asked

"Believe me, I tried everything to make her stay at home, but she just wouldn't listen." Kyuryo said, waving his hand "I don't think you will change her mind."  
  


"But of course they won't." Jun replied, looking at her husband "I'm going to stay here, and there's nothing that will make me think otherwise."

"What about Michio?" Kari asked, as she looked at the baby in Jun's arms

"Oh, he'll be fine." Jun replied, smiling "I asked for Davis to bring me the baby-pram."  
  


"Davis' coming to?" TK asked, raysing an eyebrow

Jun nodded:  
  


"Yeah, he'll probably be a little late, though." she replied "He went to pick Toyoko up."  
  


"Well, at least he didn't forget about her this time." Kyuryo muttered and Jun hit him gently on the arm "What? He did forgot his own wife, when you're giving birth."  
  


"That's because he was worried about me." Jun replied

While almost everyone started laughing at the couple, Matt looked at the door next to him and leaned a hand against it:

_'Sora...'_

~*~

Joe took a deep breath, as he continued his work: he couldn't believe what he had to do.

Quickly Joe looked at Sora's face and sighed: he was going to do it. He _needed_ to do it. Not only because it was his duty, but because he owe Sora and Matt the opportunity of being happy.

He could remember the day, when they were in the Digi World and Matt had decided to stay with him, in the restaurant, in an attempt to help him to get out from that place. And Joe could still remember the day when Sora had let him be the leader, so he could have more confidence in himself.

Those had been one of the many episodes when the 'Ishida Couple' helped him.

Those were the reasons why Joe knew he needed to help them. 

They were two of his best friends, and he wasn't going to let them down.

_'I promised I would do this, and I will.' _Joe thought _'I'm not going to let them down... Not when it's Matt and Sora we're talking about. I have to do it...I __**need** to do it.'_

"It's time." he whispered, as he closed his eyes for a second, sweat already all over his face.

~*~

Matt was looking blankly to the door in front of him, everyone else already in silence.

Davis had appeared with his wife not many minutes ago, and Jun sighed in relief when she put Michio on his baby-pram and finally rested her arms on her sides.

Though they trusted Joe to save both mother and child, the truth was that everyone was too worried to talk. 

Every mind was inside the room in front of them, as if they were trying to send messages to both Joe and Sora, in an attempt to give them strength to keep there. Strength so they wouldn't give up.

Matt looked to his friends and sighed: their bonds were as strong as they used to when they were kids, and Matt couldn't help but feel thanfull for that.

Matt knew he would probably go basilik if his friends weren't there.  
  


With a second sigh, Matt leaned his head against the hall and closed his eyes.

~ Flashback ~

_When Sora opened the door, Matt looked up and blinked when he saw the blush on his friend's face. She was carrying a present, however she was not looking to him._

_'What is she doing here?' Matt thought, as he kept looking at the girl_

_"Hum..." Sora muttered, as she slowly looked at him_

_'Her eyes are so beautiul.' Matt thought, as he leaned his guitar against the chair  
_  


_"Do you need anything?" he asked, as he got up_

_Sora looked down:  
_  


_"I er...I just came here to wish good luck." Sora muttered, her eyes now fixed on the ground  
_  


_A slight colour of pink appeared on Matt's cheeks:  
_  


_"Oh..." he muttered_

_Suddenly, Biyomon appeared from behind Sora's legs:  
_  


_"But Sora, you said you wanted to give him your present." the pink bird said_

_Sora blushed ten kinds of red, while Matt looked confused:  
_  


_"What?" he asked  
_  


_"C'mon Sora, give it to him." Biyomon said_

_Still blushing, Sora handed Matt the present:  
_  


_"This for you." she said, slowly looking at him "I made them myself."  
_  


_Blushing a bit, Matt grabbed the box and opened it. When he saw what was inside, Matt couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, while he grabbed one of the cookies:  
_  


_"You made these?" he asked and Sora nodded, her eyes still not meeting his:  
_  


_"Hai." she whispered  
_  


_Slowly, Matt ate the cookie, his face without any sign of emotion:  
_  


_"So, do you like it?" Biyomon asked, Gabumon appearing on her side_

_Suddenly, a smile appeared on Matt's face:  
_  


_"I love it." he said_

_Sora looked at him, a shocked look on her face:  
_  


_"Really?" she asked and Matt nodded:  
_  


_"Yeah, these are great." a relieved smile appeared on Sora's face and Matt smiled "You look pretty when you smile." he commented before he could stop himself_

_Sora looked at him, in silence._

_Then, both blushed at the same time, while the two digimons shared a look:  
_  


_"Hey Matt, why don't you ask Sora to go out with you?" Gabumon asked  
_  


_"What?!" Matt asked, shocked_

_"Yeah, didn't you said you would like to go out with Sora, alone?" the digimon asked_

_"I...er..."  
_  


_"Are you serious?" Sora asked suddenly, her voice soft and low_

_"Can't you see he is?" Biyomon asked "Matt's face is all red."_

_"I...er..." Matt muttered, as Sora looked at him  
_  


_"C'mon Matt, just ask her." Gabumon said  
_  


_Matt looked at Sora, both still blushing, but before he could open his mouth, a smile appeared on Sora's face:  
_  


_"I would gladly go out with you." she said  
_  


_"Really?" Matt asked and Sora nodded:  
_  


_"Hai." she replied, before walking towards him and kiss him on the cheek "Good luck for the concert." she added_

~ End Of Flashback ~

A small smile formed in Matt's face, as he kept his eyes closed. 

He couldn't believe how stupid he had acted on that Christmas, mainly because he did wanted to ask Sora out himself. However, Matt couldn't help but thank the fact Gabumon was there to help him.

_'Thank you, Gabumon.'_ Matt thought

Then, other memory crossed his mind and Matt gave a content sigh. How could he have forgotten such moment?

~ Flashback ~

_"C'mon guys, we need to go!" a 20 year old Tai exclaimed, as he run to the doors of a japanese restaurant  
_  


_"I thought I was the one celebrating my birthday!" Sora exclaimed to the young man, who chuckled "Oh, that guy..."  
_  


_"Indeed." Matt muttered "I wonder when he'll grow up."_

_Sora giggled:  
_  


_"Perhaps never." she replied  
_  


_"C'mon guys, I'm hungry!" Tai exclaimed, and everyone else sweatdropped_

_"Hai!" Sora exclaimed, as Mimi hit Tai on his arm and muttered something  
_  


_"Sora..." Matt trailled off and the auburn haired woman looked at him, a confused look on her face:  
_  


_"Hai?"  
_  


_"Oh, never mind." Matt said, as he opened the door from the restaurant._

_Chuckling, Sora walked passed him and entered, close followed by Matt._

_Minutes later, the whole group was already sat and chatting about everything and nothing._

_From his place, Matt could see Sora was happy for having her friends close to her on that day and, though he was nervous as hell, Matt wished he could make her smile go wide with his present._

_"Hey, why don't you open some of our presents now?" Mimi asked, suddenly_

_Sora raised an eyebrow:  
_  


_"Now?" she asked "But we're in the middle of a restaurant."  
_  


_"So?" Kari asked, a smile on her face "C'mon, we're still waiting for the food. I bet you have plenty of time to open the gits."  
_  


_"Hum, ok." Sora replied_

_"Here, open mine first." Tai said, suddenly  
_  


_"Ok." Sora said, as she grabbed the small gift  
_  


_After a few seconds, Sora smiled when she saw a swatch looking back at her, with a picture of the whole group:  
_  


_"Oh, thanks Tai!" Sora exclaimed, as she sent a kiss to her friend through the air_

_Tai smiled:  
_  


_"You're welcome." he replied  
_  


_"Here, this is mine." Mimi said  
_  


_After other minute, Sora blinked: a pink tank-top was looking back at her, along with a short red skirt:  
_  


_"Thanks Mimi." Sora replied, as she gave her pink haired girl a hug_

_After long minutes, Sora had already opened everyone's gifts:  
_  


_"Well, guess I'm the last one, huh?" Matt asked and Sora nodded, a small smile on her face "Well, I brought you something that..."  
_  


_However Matt was interrupted, when the food arrived:  
_  


_"Finally!" Davis exclaimed "I was getting hungry."  
_  


_"Shut up, Davis." Yolei said  
_  


_Giggling, Sora looked at Matt:  
_  


_"Yes?"  
_  


_"Hum, nevermind, lets eat first."  
_  


_Sora chuckled:  
_  


_"If you say so."_

_As minutes continued to pass, now between food and words, Matt couldn't help but feel more nervous. _

_'What if she didn't liked the present?'  
_  


_"Matt, man, wake up and pass me the wine." Tai's voice said, making Matt snap from his thoughts:  
_  


_"Huh?"  
_  


_"Are you day dreaming or what?" Tai asked "The wine."_

_"Oh, yeah." Matt said, before passing the bottle of wine to Izzy, who passed it to Tai  
_  


_"Are you ok?" Sora asked, worried_

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt replied, a smile on his face "Just thinking about something."  
_  


_"You think?" Sora asked, looking surprised  
_  


_"Very funny." Matt replied, after a fake laugh_

_Sora giggled:  
_  


_"Just trying to make you stay with us." she replied, smiling "After all, this is my birthday and I want my boyfriend to be around here."  
_  


_"Oh, really?" Matt asked and Sora nodded "Then, guess what, I think he'll never leave you."  
_  


_"Hope so." Sora said, before giving Matt a quick peck on the lips_

_"C'mon guys, not while we're eating!" TK exclaimed, a smile on his face_

_"Shut up, Takeru." Matt said, to his brother "I know very well, you're dying to do the same with Kari."  
_  


_Both TK and Kari blushed:  
_  


_"Don't put me in the middle." Kari said, a little pink still on her cheeks_

_"Hey guys, what are we doing after this?" Mimi asked, suddenly  
_  


_"Yeah, I was going to ask the same thing." Yolei said  
_  


_Sora chuckled:  
_  


_"I was thinking about going to see a movie." she said "My mom brought some and she said they're all good."  
_  


_"Well, movie it is then." Tai said_

_Matt closed his fists: 'Guess I'll have to give it to her, before that.' he thought  
_  


_"Hey Sky, can I talk with you for a moment?" he asked and the auburn haired woman looked at him:  
_  


_"Hai."  
_  


_"Hum...alone." Matt said  
_  


_"But we're eating." Sora said  
_  


_"I know, but it won't take long." Matt replied, before looking at his friends "Guys, excuse us for a second."  
_  


_"Matt, leave that for the wedding night!" Tai exclaimed and both Sora and Matt blushed:  
_  


_"Tai!" both exclaimed and, while everyone laughed, the couple walked away_

_Since they didn't anywhere to go, Matt lead Sora to the street:  
_  


_"What did you wanted to tell me?" Sora asked and Matt looked at her: _

_'Okay Ishida, you're alone with her...speak!'_

_"Er..." _

_'Good choice of words.'  
_  


_"Are you ok?" Sora asked, an eyebrow raised  
_  


_"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that..." however Matt was interrupted, when rain started to fall_

_Sora chuckled, as she watched the drops falling harder and harder:  
_  


_"Guess we'll have to go home, either way." she muttered_

_Matt gave a small shrug and cleared his throat, in an attempt to call for Sora's attention.  
_  


_When a pair of rubies locked with his, Matt felt his throat go dry:  
_  


_"Well, what I wanted to say is that...I mean..." Matt trailled off  
_  


_"C'mon Matt, just tell me." Sora said, then she froze "Do you want to break up?"  
_  


_"What?!" Matt asked, shocked. Then he shook his head "No, of course I don't want to break up!"  
_  


_"Then, wha..."  
_  


_Suddenly Matt drop on one knee and cleared his throat:  
_  


_"Sora, I'm terribly sorry for doing this, but..."  
_  


_"What the hell are you doing?!" a voice interrupted and both looked at the restaurant's door, to see Mimi "We're about to ask for dessert, and you still have to cut the cake Sora."  
_  


_Matt closed his fists:  
_  


_"Excuse me, but I'm trying to do something here." he said and Mimi looked at him._

_For a second, everything was silence, until Mimi gave a small scream:  
_  


_"You're going to do it!" she exclaimed, a huge smile on her face_

_"What?" Sora asked, confused  
_  


_"I'm so happy for you two, I mean, you're per..."  
_  


_"Excuse me, but can't a guy propose?!" Matt asked, annoyed and Sora froze:  
_  


_"What?" she asked, completely shocked  
_  


_Matt blushed embarassed:  
_  


_"Well, that's...I mean, that's what I wanted to ask you." he said and Sora knelt in front of him:  
_  


_"Matt, we're 20." she said "Are you su-"  
_  


_"I haven't been so sure in my entire life." Matt cut off  
_  


_"Oh Matt..." Sora whispered, but when she was about to kiss him, Mimi gave a happy scream and, in seconds, everyone was trying to see what was happening._

_Even those who didn't knew the group.  
_  


_"Now, this is what you call embarassement." Matt muttered and Sora laughed:  
_  


_"Well, want to complete the show?" she asked and before Matt could reply, she kissed him right on the lips._

_That had been her 'yes'._

~ End Of Flashack ~

"Matt, Joe's here." a voice said and Matt snapped his eyes opened, in time to see Joe walking out off the birth-room.

In a jump, Matt got up:  
  


"Well?" was the one thing he could ask

Slowly, Joe meet Matt's gaze and sighed:  
  


"Matt, I..."

"C'mon Joe, how are they?" Mimi asked "You're killing us here."  
  


"The baby is fine." Joe started

"And Sora?" Matt asked, scared of could come as an answer  
  


"Sora is resting," Joe completed "but everything went well."  
  


"Can I see them?" Matt asked, while everyone else breathed in relief  
  


"You can see your child, but you cannot see Sora." Joe replied  
  


"Why?" Matt asked and the doctor sighed tiredly:  
  


"Sora needs to recover." he replied "The operation was complicated and she needs to rest, away from everyone."

"But, she's fine, isn't she?" Jun asked, as she noticed that Matt was in transe.  
  


"Yes." Joe replied "Matt, your...child is going to the nursery."  
  


"Boy or girl?" Matt asked, finally getting out off his transe

"That's a surprise." Joe replied "C'mon, I'll take you to the nursery."  
  


Nodding, Matt finally breathed in relief: he couldn't believe everything was fine...Sora was ok and so was the baby...

The nightmare had come to an end.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **As you could see, this **wasn't** the end. Hmph, thinking you could get rid of me that easily, huh? Well, guess what? It won't be today *evil laugh* Well, I think this isn't want you can call an evil cliffhanger, so I'll leave believing I won't recieve any death threats. Well, if you don't mind, please review. Thanks!


	17. Spring & Autumn

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the characters you don't know.

**Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews/e-mails and that had the pacience to wait for this chapter. **You see the thing is that I have four exams in a row this week and I really, _really_, need to study. And the other thing was my writer's block. I can't believe I had a writer's block right at the end of the fic! Please, forgive my delay. {puppy eyes} Please? Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks to

everyone and **yama-sama**, in case you still want to know the diference between Portuguese and Brazilian send me an e-mail, I'll gladly explain it to you. Thanks everyone!

Well, now the last chapter (but don't forget, there will be an **epilogue**. So, stay tune! )

---

**Chapter 17:** Spring & Autumn

While Matt kept following Joe down one of the many white halls on the hospital, the blond haired man couldn't stop his mind from making questions; questions without any answers. Slowly, Matt looked at Joe's back and took a deep breath:

"Hey, Joe." he called and the doctor looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised

"When will I be able to see Sora?"

"In a few hours." Joe replied "You must understand this wasn't a easy operation."

"But I'll be able to see her today, right?"

Slowly, and after a few seconds, Joe nodded:

"I'll try to make you see her today, but I cannot make any promises."

Matt nodded at that answer, until other question appeared in his mind:

"Joe...?"

"Hai?" the doctor asked, now without looking at his friend.

"Do you...I mean, do you think Sora will be able to bear other child?" Matt asked "I mean, not that I'm thinking about having another one, it's just...well, you know, curiosity."

A small smile appeared on Joe's face:

"Yes, Sora will be able to bear other child." he replied and Matt breathed in relief.

That was so good, to know Sora wouldn't have to face some problem of not being able to have more kids. Matt knew she would be devasted by it, just like he would.

But for now, that didn't matter.

After a few minutes in silence, Joe lead Matt towards a huge window and smiled:

"Look inside; last row on the left side." he said and Matt raised an eyebrow, as his feet carried him towards the window.

On the other side should where, at least, 30 babies, but Matt didn't wanted to count; he just wanted to see his child.

When his eyes finally found the place to where Joe had pointed to, Matt opened his eyes wide:

"How's that possible?" he asked, slowly turning to Joe

The blue haired man just smiled.

---

"Do you think we should leave?" Kari asked "I mean, Joe told us we couldn't see Sora, and maybe we won't be able to see the baby either."

"And why wouldn't we be able to see Sora's baby?" Jun asked "Hmph, I would like to see someone try to stop me."

"Jun..." Kyuryo muttered

"What? I am not going to return home, without making sure both Sora and the baby are all right." Jun said

"Wow, what a change." Davis muttered and Kari giggled

"Well, I'm with Jun." TK said and everyone looked at him "I am not going to leave my bother alone. Not now."

"Well, if you stay, I'll stay." Kari said, but TK shook his head:

"You should go home, you have to work tomorrow." he said

"But I can't leave you here, alone." Kari said

"I'll be fine, love, I swear." TK said, as he ran a hand down Kari's cheek "Besides, it's not like something will happen."

"But what's the point of going, if we'll stay worried on the same way?" Yolei asked, as she took her head away from Ken's shoulder "I mean, if we're going to suffer at home the same thing we're probably suffering here..."

"You can stop right there." Ken said and Yolei looked at him, confused:

"Stop, what?" she asked

"I know what you're implying and the answer is no." Ken said

"What?" Yolei asked "I'm not trying to say a thing."

"Yeah, right, like I couldn't see you want to stay here." Ken said, before shaking his head "No way, I am not going to let you stay here all night."

"But Ken..."

"You too, Mimi." Tai said, suddenly

"Excuse me?" Mimi asked, as she looked at her husband with an eyebrow raised "Do you really think I'm going home, while my best friend is here? No way, besides, I want to see my goddaughter."

"Who said it's a girl?" Tai asked and Mimi rolled her eyes:

"Taichi, I don't care about whatever you think, I'm not going to stay at home, waiting for you to see the baby first."

"Yeah, me either." both Kari and Yolei said at the same time

"Miyako..." Ken started, but Yolei cut him off:

"Don't 'Miyako' me." she said "I'm going to stay."

"But you're pregnant, you need to rest." Ken said

"Ken, this isn't the first time I'm pregnant, so there's no need for you to try and give me a lecture." Yolei said "Really sweetie, I'm happy to see you're worried, but that's not needed."

Ken looked down, his long hair covering his eyes:

"I'm just worried..." he muttered and Yolei smiled:

"I know and I appreciate that, but honestly, I'm fine." she said, before putting a finger under Ken's chin and, after making her husband look at her, Yolei kissed him on the lips.

"Oh c'mon guys, we have children here." Tai joked and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Tai..." Mimi muttered, as she shook her head

"Hey, there's Matt!" Davis exclaimed suddenly and everyone turned around, to see a very shocked Matt, next to a smiling Joe

"What happened?" TK asked, as he looked worried to his brother "Matt?"

"Why do you look like someone who just saw a ghost?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow

"I think he's still under shock." Joe said and everyone looked at him, while Jun walked to Matt's side and waved a hand in front of his face

"Why do you say that?" Mimi asked, confused

"C'mon, probably he saw something he shouldn't." Davis said

"Don't be unbecoming, dear." Toyoko said, as she hit Davis softly on the arm

By the corner of his eyes, Joe looked at Matt:

"Hey, wanna tell them?" he asked, but Matt just continued to look at yesterday

"Matt?" Jun called, as she kept waving her hand in front of the man. Seconds later, she sighed "C'mon Matt, snap out off it." she said, before slapping Matt not so softly on the cheek

"Huh?" Matt asked, as he blinked. Then, when he noticed all his friends around him, Matt raised an eyebrow "What happened?"

"We were the ones trying to ask that." Kyuryo explained

"But it looked like as if you were in some kind of transe." TK finished

"What happened?" Jun asked "Where's Sora?"

"What about the baby?" Mimi asked

"The baby..." Matt whispered, as he started to enter in his dream world again

"Oh no, you're going to tell us everything now." Tai said. Then, he grabbed Matt's arm and sat him on chair "Split it all."

"The baby..." Matt muttered

"Yes?" Kari asked "C'mon Matt, is it a boy or a girl?"

Slowly, Matt's eyes meet Joe's and the doctor smiled.

After a few seconds, all the members of the group were froze in their places, shock all over their faces:

"How's that possible?" everyone asked and Joe chuckled.

--- 5 hours later ---

Sora groaned in her sleep, in an attempt to force herself to open her eyes. She wanted so much to wake up...to see Matt...to see her child...

It seemed as if she was flying, but Sora knew that was probably due to the anaesthesia they had given her, before the operation. But, to make that situation look a little more weird, Sora also felt as if she couldn't move.

_'Damn.' _Sora cursed, as she finally manage to open her eyes to face white walls.

Now that was weird, she felt just like when she woke up in the hospital, after her attempt to kill herself.

After a deep breath, Sora finally started to move her members and, with a small smile and a push of her elbows, Sora finally managed to sit on the the bed, though her back continued against the pillow. Sora knew she shouldn't make sudden movements after the operation, mainly because Joe had warned her and Sora was going to do everything right.

Then Sora looked at her tummy and ran a hand through it, when she saw it wasn't as big as before.

That was good, because since she had entered on the nine month of pregnancy, that Sora just kept wishing to walk normally.

However, before Sora could move, the door of the room was opened and a nurse came in:

"Oh, you're a awaked." the nurse said, a smile on her face

Sora smiled:

"Where's my baby?" she asked

"I'll get Dr Joe and you'll be able to ask him personally." the nurse said "I'll be right back."

"Wait..." however, Sora closed her mouth as the door was closed and she was swallowed by the silence of the room.

With a sigh, Sora closed her eyes and leaned back: where was her baby? Where was Matt? Why was she there, all by herself? She wanted to much to see the new life Joe had helped her to bring to life...she wanted so much to see Matt and kiss him...

Not many minutes later, the door was opened again and Joe appeared, but before he could even say a word, Matt passed by him:

"Sky!" he exclaimed and Sora smiled:

"Matt." she breathed, as Matt run towards her side and kissed her right on the lips:

"How are you? Are you ok? Did you rest? Are you hungry? Ar..."

"Matt, stop." Sora said, between giggles "I am fine. Now, where's our baby?"

Suddenly everything went quiet, and Matt looked down. While Sora sent her husband a confused look, Joe walked to Sora's side:

"Sora, I have something to tell you." he said and Sora looked at him:

"What? Did something happened? Where's my baby?" she asked

"Calm down, everything is fine." Joe said, as he raised a hand "But I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Sora asked

As an answer, a nurse entered with a toddler in her arms, the blanket around the baby was pink and Sora smiled:

"It's a girl?" she asked, as the nurse handed her the toddler

"Yes, it's a girl." Joe said

"Oh, she's so beautifull." Sora said, as she looked down at the baby in her arms. But then she saw Matt still looking down, and Sora looked at him "Matt? Why don't you look at our baby?"

Suddenly a second nurse walked in, this one with a baby wrapped in a blue blanket and Sora gasped:

"Twins?" she asked and Joe smiled, as he nodded:

"Twins."

When he heard the footsteps, Matt looked up and the second nurse smiled, as she handed Matt the baby boy:

"See Sky, I told you we would have a boy." Matt said, as he sat on the edge of the bed

"But....but how's that possible?" Sora asked, as she stared at the beautiful boy in Matt's arms "I mean," Sora looked at Joe "you never told me."

"Because I didn't knew." Joe said, sincerely

"But, how was it possible?" Sora asked

"I think those two never stopped moving, so that was why I always thought you were carrying only one." Joe explained "I mean, I never saw anything wrong - and there wasn't - but those two never stopped moving."

"But everytime we heard the heartbeat..." Sora trailled off and Joe cleared his throat:

"They had the same heartbeat, so to speak." he said "So, it seemed we were listening to only one, when we were actually listening to two."

"Wow..." Sora breathed, before looking at the the babies "They're so perfect."

"Well, now that everything is explained, I'm going to leave you." Joe said

"Wait, Joe!" Sora called and the blue haired man looked at her. With a smile, Sora bowed "Arigatou."

"You're welcome." Joe said, also smiling "It was a pleasure."

"Hey Joe!" Matt called and Joe looked at him "Tell the crowd outside to come in."

"What crowd?" Sora asked, confused

"Everyone's here." Matt explained, as Joe walked out of the room

"Everyone?" Sora repeated, shocked and Matt nodded

While everyone entered inside the room, Sora surprised Matt by kissing him full on the lips:

"Aishiteru." she whispered

"I love you too." Matt muttered, as he kissed his wife's temple

"Ooooh, she's so cute!" Mimi squealed, as she looked at the baby in Sora's arms

"And he's very handsome." Kari said, as she looked at the baby in Matt's arms

"What's their names?" Tai asked, suddenly

"Hum...good question." Matt said, as he looked at Sora

"We haven't thought about that yet." she said

"Hey, did you noticed the colour of their hair?" Jun asked, suddenly "I mean, the baby girl has Matt's hair and the boy has Sora's."

"Wow, and they're suppose to be twins." Tai said, as he looked at the baby boy "Hey there champion, welcome to this family."

"This _crazy_ family." TK corrected

"Speak for yourself." Yolei said, as she looked at the baby girl

"Hey, I know." Matt said suddenly, and everyone looked at him

"Know what?" Sora asked

"The name for this fellow here." the blond haired man said, as he touched his son's cheek "Akiko."

"Doesn't that mean 'autumn child'?" Jun asked and Matt nodded:

"Look at his hair." he said and Sora smiled:

"I like it." she said "And this one here," she smiled at her daughter "will be called Haruko."

"'Spring child'?" Mimi asked and Sora nodded, before kissing her daughter's forehead

"Haruko it is." Matt said, before leaning a hand against Sora's cheek

When the auburn haired woman looked at him, Matt smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

Suddenly, someone taking a very deep breath caught Jun's attention and she turned around:

"Davis, are you crying?" she asked, an eyebrow raised

"Who? Me?" Davis asked, as he wiped his eyes "Of course not, I just had something on my eye."

With a chuckle, Toyoko wrapped an arm around Davis' waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, we're a family." Matt whispered into Sora's ear, who slowly took her eyes off her daughter, to look at him:

"Yes, now we're a family." she whispered back and, just like many times before and the many times that would come, they kissed, showing their eternal love towards each other.

**THE END**

**A/N: **It's done! Yuppi, it's done! Did you liked it? Hope so. I think it's the fact Portugal passed to the semi-finals that broke my writer's block. Yuppi! (great game Spain, great game, but we won! hehe) Anyway, don't forget, there's still the prologue so stick around for a little while. I'll try to post it,

after my exams are over. Please review! (20/06/04)


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I own all the characters you don't know and the plot.

---

And here it is, ladies and gentlemen, the **last** chapter of this story. You cannot believe how happy I am to know that so many people liked this and that helped me to reach the biggest number of reviews I've ever recieved.

Thank you for understanding the reasons for all the mistakes, thank you for understanding the time I took to write each chapter and thank you for understanding my lack of words.

I really don't know what to say to you guys. You kept giving me strength to continue posting all these chapters, despite of the mistakes and errors you knew you would find.

**Thank you guys**, that's all I can say [hugs every reviewer].

**Thank you for everything** and I hope you enjoy this last piece that I wrote and that will end this long story full of drama and romance.

---

** Epilogue**

Sora Takenouchi was busy looking at all the clothes around her, humming to herself; the store was empty at the moment, for Sora's relief since she could work better in silence, just like she could imagine new clothes to sale.

However, what the 36 year old woman hadn't noticed, was the shadow walking through the door, in a slow pace.

Still without noticing the shadow behind her, Sora walked towards her desk and grabbed a notepad and a pencil, where she started writing and making draws about her new ideas. However, after a short moment, Sora's eyes felt on a picture over the desk and, with a small smile, Sora put the notepad and pencil down and grabbed the frame: there she was, with her auburn hair in a bun, next to a blond hair man with piercing blue eyes and their children: a not so little girl, that looked just like the man: short blond hair and amazing blue eyes and a not so little boy which had short red hair and browinsh-red eyes, just like his mother.

"My Spring and Auntumn." Sora whispered, her finger running down her children's face. Then, Sora looked at the man in the picture and smiled sadly "Oh Matt, why did you had to go to the Moon, again?"

"Actually, I'm down here on Earth." a voice said and Sora spun around so quickly, that she almost bump into someone's chest. A chest that she knew to well.

Slowly and almost carefully, Sora looked up right into a pair of sapphires and gasped, a hand over her mouth:

"Matt!" she breathed "Oh Matt, you're here!"

While the blond haired man laughed, Sora put her arms around him before kissing him hard on the lips. She had missed him so much and the fact NASA never told her how her husband was, only made her go even more crazy. However, now that she was feeling Matt kissing her, his hand running down her back and his sweet colone, Sora knew that despite of everything, it was worth to wait.

It was _always_ worth to wait.

As for Matt, he just couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's reaction; not that he hadn't got used to it, but because he just loved the way she always reacted when he came back from a trip to space.

"Hey love, I take by all this that you missed me." Matt said as Sora stepped back

The only answer he got, was a slap on the arm:

"Funny." Sora muttered, her eyes narrowed "Can you please tell to the staff from NASA to give news about whoever is at space?"

"Well, I can tell you that Michael and Jordan are going to space in a couple of days." Matt said and Sora blinked:

"Who are they?" she asked, confused

"Well, you said you wanted to recieve news about whoever is preparing to go to space, right?" Matt asked innocently and Sora rolled her eyes:

"I don't know what happens to you, everytime you come back from space." she muttered and Matt grinned:

"Well you know, it's the lack of gravity." he said

"Where? In space or there?" Sora asked, as she pointed to Matt's forehead

"Ah ah, now who's being funny?" Matt asked and Sora giggled "Where are Spring and Autumn, by the way?" Matt asked "I miss them, so much."

"Where do you think they are?" Sora asked, crossing her arms and Matt raised an eyebrow "I left thme with their grandmother."

"Oh, really?" Matt asked and Sora nodded, before smiling:

"But we shouldn't be talking about them, we should be talking about your return."

After a few seconds in silence, Matt sighed and, without a single warning, he wrapped an arm around Sora's waist:

"Is that an invitation?" he asked in his sexy voice

Despite of everything, Sora blushed and shivered: oh, she just _hated_ when Matt talked and looked at her like that.

"What do you want to do?" Sora asked, as she gave a step closer to her husband

"Well, the store is empty, what do you say if we go hide behind some curtains and have a little fun?"

Sora opened her eyes wide in surprise:

"Matt, have you no shame?" she asked and Matt shook his head:

"Not when it comes to you." he replied and Sora smiled seductively:

"You know, if you had asked me that ten years ago, I would have said yes." she whispered, her lips now close to Matt's "But I don't think we can do that now."

"W...why?" Matt managed to whisper back. Oh, he just _hated_ when Sora started licking her lips in antecipation and look at him with that eyes of hers, full of passion

"Because..." Sora managed to run her lips against Matt's and smiled "We need to go home."

"What?!" Matt asked confused and Sora giggled, as she gave a step backwards:

"Yes, we need to go pick Haruko and Akiko, because I promise I would let them help me with a chocolate cake that I have been promising for almost a week." she said "Let me just go grab my purse."

As Sora grabbed her purse, which was just behind the desk, Matt sighed:

"Damn." Matt whispered and Sora smiled, before laying a hand on her husband's shoulder:

"C'mon Matt, don't curse." she whispered, into her husband's ear "Just wait a few hours and then I'll give you a private welcome home party."

At this remark, Matt opened his eyes wide and looked at his wife:

"Are you serious?" he asked and Sora nodded, before kissing him softly on the lips:

"Yes, but now we need to go pick our kids. You need to take a bath, eat something and rest. Then, " Sora locked her eyes with Matt's "you'll wish never to leave my side again."

"You can bet I'll be waiting." Matt replied and before Sora could say a word, Matt wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her full on the lips.

As she felt Matt's arm wrapping around her back, Sora giggled into the kiss and then, very slowly, Matt stepped back and smiled:

"You can't imagine for how long I've been wishing to do that." he said, before kissing Sora again "I'll be waiting. But now we have more important things to do, so lets go."

When Matt extended his arm to her, Sora smiled and linked their arms, a dreamy look still on her face:

"What am I going to do with you?" she muttered

What she didn't knew was that Matt had heard her, and that he was mentally laughing.

---

"C'mon people, we need to be quick." Miyako Ichiouji said, as she put a huge chocolate cake on the table "They'll be here at any moment."

"Slow down sweety, didn't Sora told you she would call once Matt arrived?" Ken asked, as he kissed Yolei's cheek

"Yes, she did." Mimi said, as she appeared next to her friends "But knowing Sora, she'll be in her dreamy state once she sees Matt."

At that remark, everyone who had heard her, laughed:

"Mama, where do I put this?" an eleven year old brown haired boy, with huge brown eyes asked as he showed to napkins in his hands to Mimi:

"Go give them to your dad, he'll know what to do with them." Mimi replied, a smile on her face

"But uncle Tai is with uncle Izzy is in the kitchen." a blond haired girl said, her blue eyes full of confusion

"Give them to me, Aoshi." Kari said, as she walked towards the boy

"Thanks aunt Kari." Aoshi said, as he handed the napkins to the woman

"Aunt Kari, where's Keiko?" the blond haired girl asked, as she put two glasses on the table

"She's sleeping."

"With Toru?" a red haired boy asked and Kari nodded

"Isn't it incredible how does two like to be around each other?" Yolei commented and Kari giggled:

"Well, they're our kids, of course they like to be around each other." she replied and Yolei chuckled, a smile on her face

"Davis, I swear your son is just like you." Toyoko said, as she entered inside the room "Makes a frenzy everytime I put him to bed."

Everyone laughed execpt a brown haired man, who blushed embarassed:

"You still make a frenzy everytime you need go to bed, Davis?" Tai asked, as he entered inside the living-room

"Being Kai my brother's son, I wouldn't be surprised." Jun said, as Kyuryo wrapped an arm around her waist

"Ah ah, that was really funny Jun." Davis said and Jun chuckled:

"Well, it's true." she stated and everyone laughed one more time

"Mom, mom!" a voice called and everyone turned to see Michio running towards Jun and Kyuryo

"What is it, honey?" Jun asked

"Aunt Sora and uncle Matt are coming!" Michio exclaimed

"What?!" everyone asked at the same time

"Well, that's not good." Tai muttered as Joe walked to the window of the living-room:

"Well, Sora and Matt are just getting out of the car." Joe said, as he looked to his friend

"Quickly, go call everyone that's in the kitchen and turn the light off." Yolei instructed

Then, everything happened in a minute: Cody flew to the kitchen, only to enter in the living-room close followed by all the other Digidestined and, as they closed the door, Yolei turned the lights off:

"I'll never do a surprise party again." Davis muttered

"Hush, love." Toyoko said, as she put a hand on her husband's arm

While everyone tried to keep silence inside the dark living-room, Sora opened the front door and giggled, as Matt wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek:

"You know, I still don't understand why your mother didn't told us she had gone to the mall with the kids sonner, I mean, all she needed to do was call."

"Well, you know my mother, she likes to do things like that."

"All I know is that if she had told us sonner, we would have been able to do certain things a long time ago."

"Matt, have you no shame?" Sora asked, as she closed the door

"When it comes to you, sorry, but the answer is no." Matt replied, before kissing Sora on the forehead  
"Now, I think I'm going to that that bath you told me about." he said

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Sora asked, an evil smile playing on her face

"Don't play with me love, I haven't seen you for almost three months and I don't know what I can do if you keep saying that." Matt said and Sora laughed:

"Oh c'mon love, it won't hurt." she said, seductively "I just need a favor from you."

"What kind of favor?" Matt asked and Sora sighed:

"Can you believe we haven't been able to open the door of the living-room for almost two months?" Sora asked "Do you think you can try to open it, before taking the bath?"

"The door?" Matt repeated and Sora nodded "Why didn't you asked for one of the guys to come here and fix it for you?"

Sora shruged:

"I didn't wanted to bother them with that." she said "Can you go try to fix it?"

"Sure." Matt said "I live in this house too, you know?"

Sora couldn't help but giggle as Matt walked towards the living-room's door and put the hand on the knob. Then, as Matt turned it, the door opened:

"Hey Sky, the door is ok." he said, as he looked strangely at the white door

"Oh? That's strange, yesterday it didn't even moved." Sora said "Lets go inside."

And before Matt could open his mouth, Sora grabbed his hand, turned the light on and:

_"SURPRISE!!!"_

Matt almost had an heart-attack, as various voices screamed the same word at the same time, while Sora started laughing.

"Daddy!" two voices exclaimed and before Matt could time to react to whatever was hapenning, two pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Matt looked down:

"Hey there, Spring and Autumn." he said, as he knelt in front of his two kids "How are you?"

"How was everything up there, daddy?" Akiko asked, as he stared into his father's eyes

"It was amazing." Matt replied, as his kissed his son and daughter's forehead

"Can I go with you next time?" Akiko asked and Matt smiled:

"Lets wait and see, ok?" he asked, before getting up, his eyes looking to everyone in the room "What the heck are you guys doing here?" he asked

"It's your birthday, you airhead." Tai stated, as he walked towards his best friend "I think you've staying up there for too long." he said, as he pointed to the ceiling

"I've been in the ceiling for too long?" Matt asked, trying to look confused and Tau hit him on the arm:

"Just shut up and thank everyone here, for this party."

"Just don't thank your wife, since she was suppose to warn us about your arrival, but didn't do it." Mimi said as she looked at Sora, who blushed in embarassement:

"I..er....well, I wanted, but..." Sora stutted and Mimi laughed:

"C'mon loverbird, lets go see our 'babies'." she said, before grabbing Sora's hand and, after calling Toyoko, Yolei and Kari, all the female desappeared into the hall

"So, how's did you guys knew I was to come today?" Matt asked "Sora did an amazing job looking surprise, when she saw me on the store."  
  
TK rolled his eyes:

"Did you forgot we have a detective here?" he asked, pointing with his head towards Ken

"So, it was you, huh?" Matt asked looking at the blue haired man and Ken shruged:

"You can say that, but Mimi gave the idea."

"As usual." Joey muttered and everyone laughed

Seconds later, all the females entered inside the room, along with their children:

"PAPA!!!" a blondish-red haired girl, with reddish-blue eyes cried, as her eyes felt on Matt

"Hey there, little wave." Matt said, as the girl jumped to his arms

Five years after Haruko and Akiko's birth, the Ishida family came to shine in happiness at the news that a new baby was coming it's way. However, on contrary of her brother and sister, Nami was like a mixture of Sora and Matt and, though she could be as sweet as Sora, she had Matt's temper and when everytime she got mad it was better to run for cover.

Even though Nami was only five.

While Nami continued to hug Matt with all her strength, a ten year old, red haired girl walked to Izzy's side:

"Hey Keiko, slept well?"

The small girl nodded, before looking to a ten year old lavender haired boy with blue eyes, who was between Yolei and Ken:

"Toru made me laugh." she said "He kept making jokes."

"Oh, really?" Izzy asked and Keiko nodded

"Davis!" Toyoko called, as she entered inside the room "Go wake your son up, since I can't do it yourself."

At that commented, Davis raised from the couch:

"I'm going." he said

"He's just like his father, isn't he?" Yolei commented and Toyoko nodded:

"_Too_ much like his father." she corrected, before laughing with Yolei

"Mama, I'm hungry." Aoshi said, as he looked at Mimi, who had in her arms a still half-asleep, five year old girl, with light brown hair and hazel eyes:

"Wanna a piece of chocolate cake?" Mimi asked and her son nodded

In seconds, every adult was busy talking and laughing, while the kids played around the living-room:

"People, it's time to cut the cake!" Tai exclaimed and Mimi rolled her eyes:

"You and your stomach." she said

"What? I'm hungry." Tai said and everyone laughed "And don't laugh at me!"

"What are you? A growing boy?" Kari asked and Tai looked at her:

"As a matter of fact, dear sister, I am a growing boy." he said

"Yeah, here." Mimi said, as she pointed to her husband's forehead

Sora giggled, before kissing Matt on the cheek and getting up from his lap:

"You know what?" she asked, catching everyone's attention "For the first time, Tai's correct."

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed indignatly and, once again, everyone laughed along with the children

So it was in the middle of laughs, conversations, songs and food that the evening passed.

--- **6 hours later** ---

"I'm sooooo dead." Matt said, as he let himself fall on the bed

Sora was putting the children to sleep, since everyone had alreadt left and now it could be said that the couple was all alone.

"Matt?" Sora called, as she closed the door of the room "Still awaked?"

"Yeah, but I'm sooo dead." Matt groaned and Sora giggled, as she walked to his side:

"Oh, but you liked the surprise, didn't you?" she asked and Matt sat on the bed:

"Of course I did, I still can't believe I forgot today was my birthday."

"Didn't I say you stay to much time in space?" Sora asked, before chuckling "The lack of gravity is starting to affect you."

"Very funny, Sky." Matt said and a smile appeared on Sora's face:

"You know..." she started slowly "I didn't gave you your birthday present."

"Yeah, I did noticed that." Matt said, nodding

"Don't you want to know what is it?" Sora asked and Matt shruged:

"Yeah, I think I do."

Slowly Sora run her lips against Matt's, but quickly stopped:

"I can't." Sora said as she looked down

"What? Why?" Matt asked, looking like a kid that had lost his present

"Well, your present was that private party I told you about, but you said you're to tired." Sora said, as she got up

Suddenly Matt grabbed her wrist:

"For you, I'm prepared for everything." he said and Sora looked at him

"Are you sure?" she asked and Matt nodded. Then, a smile appeared on Sora's face and, without a word, she sat on Matt's lap, her legs on both sides of Matt's waist "Don't forget," Sora started "you said it yourself."

Then, without giving Matt a chance to say a word, Sora kissed him right on the lips.

Many hours later, Sora opened her red eyes and smiled when she saw Matt sleeping on his stomach, a hand under the pillow. His hair was falling gently in front of his eyes, and before Sora could stop herself, Sora raised a hand and pushed it aside.

Then, as softly as she could, Sora kissed Matt's lips, only to hear him mumbled something:

"We may have done a trip from heaven to hell, but I'm trully happy to know that you'll always be by my side." Sora whispered "Thanks for making me the most happy woman in the world, Yamato Ishida. I love you."

Then, Sora closed her eyes and let herself enter in a land of dreams at the same time Matt opened his eyes and put his hand over hers:

"I love you too."

---

_"I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on"_

Evanescence - Even In Death

---

** FIM**

**A/N:** It's done. I can't believe it; it's done! So, what do you think? Give me all your thoughts about this, you may even tell me what you thought about the whole fic (since the prologue to the epilogue), but that's your choice. I hope you had fun reading this and thank you for your support.

**Lisa Midnight Oceans**


	19. Special Thanks To

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Lisa: **Hello people, I came here only to sa...

**Davis: **Cut this crap already, everyone can see what this is all about, by the title on the top of the page.

**Yolei: **[smacks Davis on the top of his head] Let Lisa talk.

**Davis: **Ouch, _Yolei_!

**Lisa: **[clears her throat] Well, here it is the list of all those who sent me reviews. Thank you for all your support.

---

**flipstahhz**

**B. R. Wells**

**scorpion05**

**mizuki wa Kataomoi**

****

**Yama-sama**

**Savoan Locc**

**Nikki1**

**Jksfaerie**

**Slightly Upset**

**windedlove**

**starbright sora & matt**

**Venursia**

**Digifriends**

**friendsoflove**

**lizzy**

**tattered**

**frankie0935**

**S&Smon**

**SoraKoi**

**Hoshii-chan**

**tiger-tigress2010**

**DiSbr1zA**

**Luna Wolf aka Matt4ever**

**olivia**

**Inconnu**

**Paula 'takenouchi'**

**Bondage**

**courtney83**

**horsefreak**

**lil Kaoru Himura**

**White Lioness**

**Pluto Chan**

**British Babe**

**CuTeSt GuRl Fo ShO**

**makallie**

**GeminiCrystal**

**Flirty Fairy**

**hazy**

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa**

**Stripped**

**Alex Warlorn**

**annam8td**

**Phazon Droid**

**escawing**

**Cute Lil Sora**

**kali**

**blu kali**

**Yeus Des Anges**

**Yakari Taito**

**Whimsical Firefly**

**beezy18-06**

**Cherry-Wolf**

**Angry Piggy**

**anime4ever**

**Marysol**

---

**Lisa: **Thanks to all those who put this fic on their favorite list and that even added me to their authors list. You can't ima...

**Davis: **You're not gonna repeated yourself, aren't you?

**Yolei: **Davis, _shut up _already.

**Davis: **[stucks his tongue out]

**Kari: **That's _really _mature.

**Davis: **Kari, you were not suppose to see that!

**Kari: **[raises eyebrow] I wasn't?

**Davis: **[blushes embarassed]

**Lisa: **_As I was saying_, you really can't imagine how this whole thing means to me. I just have one last thing to say, I know I posted a note here talking about a certain fic that I'm _trying_ to write, but I have to be honest.

**Tai: **She isn't writting that story anymore.

**Lisa: **_Tai!_

**Mimi: **Tai, let Lisa talk, ok?

**Lisa: **Thanks Mimi. As I was saying, I do not know if you (the readers ) are awared, but I started posting a new fic some time ago called **'Future In The Past'**. Well, I need to be honest, despite the fact only a very small amout of people reviewed that fic, I...

**Davis: **Six people, to be exact.

**Lisa: **Well, that's enough. Davis, get the hell away from here, before I kick your butt!

**Davis: **You wouldn't dare.

**Lisa: **Trust me, I will if you don't shut up.

**Davis: **....

**Lisa: **Ok [takes a deep breath]. I will continue to write that fic, because it means alot to me. I am aware it's kinda confusing because it has many new characters, but it will get more easy to read, because I am only going to use four new characters (being two of them digimons) during the whole fic. The rest is about our well known Degidestined and digimons.

**Tai: **To make this simple, Lisa is asking for you to go read it.

**Lisa: **That's it! I'm tired of you guys! [turns to the readers] Thank you very much for everything you have done and I'll try to write a few more Digimons fics. Hope you like them, in case I post them. Now, if you excuse me, it's time for a little bit of violence.

**Kari: **I didn't knew you were so violent, Lisa.

**Lisa: **I am not violent, I'm just trying to scare them.

**Yolei: **We'll help you.

**Lisa: **Thanks. [looks at the readers] Bye everyone!

**Davis & Tai: **[watch as Lisa, Kari and Yolei run towards them]

**Davis: **[looks to Tai] Can we run now?

**Tai: **Yes please.

---

**A/N: **You can also find some other fics of mine under **Maresia Eterna**

**Lisa Midnight Oceans**


End file.
